


Big Hero 6: The Sparrow and The Door

by RealDone_Universe



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), The Incredibles
Genre: Adventure, Complete, F/M, Fanfiction, Sci-Fi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 41,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealDone_Universe/pseuds/RealDone_Universe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Post Film] The life of robotics prodigy and superhero, Hiro Hamada, changes one fateful night as San Fransokyo plunges into chaos and he discovers that earth has changed far more than he could have ever thought possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: IT'S MUTUAL**

HIRO GRUNTED as he awoke, his eyes roaming his room as the early morning light illuminated its clutter. Slugging out of bed, he moved over to his desk, seeing that the time was 6:45am. He walked up to his backpack hung up on the wall and stubbed his toe against a chair.

He winced as he clung to his foot, nearly falling over. "Ow."

He huffed and walked on, grabbing his bag and tossing it on the bed as he headed off and took a shower. Having dressed, he moved to pick his backpack when Baymax's charging station snuck into the corner of his eye.

Running up to his window, he pushed the blinds aside and looked at the busy street below. Frowning, he quickly ran out of his room and went downstairs, quickly evading Mochi whom he nearly tripped over.

* * *

HIRO TUMBLED down the steps, cursing as he reached the bottom and planted his face on the floor. Hearing the ruckus, Aunt Cass ran to his side, slowly followed by Baymax who trotted behind her, gingerly avoiding the dining table.

"Darn Cat." Hiro grumbled on the floor.

"Hiro! Are you okay?" Cass helped him up.

"Yeah." He frowned.

"You have fallen." Baymax watched him stand.

"Yeah, no duh." He adjusted his clothes.

"You okay?" Cass's brows furrowed.

"Yeah."

"On a scale of one to ten, how do you rate your pain?" Baymax blinked.

"Baymax, I only fell down the stairs." Hiro frowned.

"Does it hurt if I touch it –,"

"I'm fine, I'm fine, geez." He pushed the robots hand back.

Heading over to the table, he placed his bag down and took a seat, watching Cass walk past and begin to set breakfast. He turned and saw Baymax follow her and assist her with the plates and utensils.

"Y'know, it's kinda hard to get used to." Hiro sat back. "Didn't think you two would get along with each other."

"Well, he's very helpful." Cass picked up a pan. "Plus it's fun teaching him different things cuz he's like a baby." She gasped as she saw Baymax hold a knife and stare at it. "No, stop! Those're dangerous."

"A six foot tall baby." Hiro shrugged.

Cass moved up to the table, set food for three and took a seat, followed by Baymax who walked slowly toward her. Standing behind his chair, he blinked and turned to her, cocking his neck:

"There's a third plate on the table. Are we having a guest?"

"What? Oh." Cass chuckled. "Sorry, kinda forgot that you don't eat." She moved the plate aside, allowing him to sit down.

Hiro raised his brow as he looked at Baymax's chair. "Uh, where're the armrests on Baymax's chair?"

"I broke 'em off this morning so he'd be able to sit easily." Cass began eating.

"Earlier? What time is it?" His eyes dilated.

"Um." She looked at the clock. "7am, why?"

"Oh, great, I'm late." He facepalmed

"No, you're not," Her brows furrowed. "Doesn't class start at 8: 30?"

"Uh …" He sifted his mind.

"It does." She chuckled.

"Oh, right," He laughed uneasily.

"You've been acting weird lately." She frowned slightly. "Something wrong?"

"Nope, nothing's wrong." He began eating, trying to be inconspicuous.

"Well, you're starting to become quite forgetful; it's weird."

"How?"

"Well, for one thing, you forgot to put your shirt on." She sat back.

"What?" Hiro looked at his chest then raised his brow. "What're you talking about? I've got a shirt on."

"Well, you weren't even really sure if it was on or not." She shrugged.

"His hormonal levels could be the cause." Baymax lifted a finger. "It is okay, Hiro, you will get accustomed to puberty; we are here to support you,"

"Well, I'm totally fine." He crossed his arms. "There's nothing wrong with me."

"Is it tough at SFIT? Are the projects piling up?" Cass raised her brow

"What're you getting at?" Hiro frowned.

"I'm thinking it has something to do with a girl – the dark haired one maybe?"

"Who, GoGo?"

"Yeah, that's the one." She snapped her fingers. "You two seem to spend a lot of time with each other,"

"Well, yeah, we're working on projects together." He forked his food, avoiding eye contact.

"It is important to maintain contact with friends and loved ones." Baymax turned to Aunt Cass.

"Good choice of words on 'loved ones." Cass smirked. "I think you have a crush on GoGo."

Baymax blinked. "Why would Hiro want to crush GoGo?"

"No, I mean he has feelings for her." She chuckled.

"What feelings? Hatred? Is that why he wants to crush GoGo?"

"What? I don't have a crush on GoGo." Hiro frowned.

"C'mon, I can see it on your face." Cass chuckled.

"Hiro, why would you want to crush an innocent woman?" Concern seeped through Baymax's monotone voice. "Isn't GoGo your friend?"

"No, I mean he's in love with GoGo." Cass stifled a laugh.

"Is that resultant of his hormonal imbalances?" Baymax asked.

"I'm outta here." Hiro grabbed his bag and headed for the staircase.

"Come back, Hiro." Cass teased. "It's okay to have feelings." She gained a groan from him as he descended down the steps.

"Come on, Baymax." Hiro frowned.

"Shouldn't we help Aunt Cass with the dishes?" Baymax turned to him.

"We're gonna be late, Baymax." Hiro said.

"It's 7: 06." Cass chuckled. "You've got plenty of time left,"

"Violence is not the answer, Hiro," Baymax said, "We can help you accustom to your body's physical needs,"

Hiro growled. "Ah, whatever." He left.

Baymax turned to Cass, sifting his memory banks. "What do you mean by love? It is not in my databanks."

"Love is a strong feeling a person has for someone." Cass chuckled. "It can make people do crazy things."

"Love sounds detrimental to one's health. I must ensure that people keep from bodily harm." He tried to stand and bumped the table, nearly toppling it. "Oh no."

* * *

TREADING THE halls of SFIT'S Ito Ishioka labs, Hiro and GoGo headed over to their class's lab, finding Fed, Wasabi and Honey Lemon working on their projects. Moving up to his workstation, Hiro draped his bag over a chair when Honey hugged him excitedly.

"Hiro! We've been waiting for you!" She squealed and pulled back.

"Well, I'm here." He shrugged.

"Ah, there're the twins." Fred walked over.

"The what?" GoGo raised her brow.

" The 'twins', that's what I'm gonna call you now cuz you're always hanging out together." Fred crossed his arms.

"And thank you yet again for proving that you do nothing other than pry into other people's business." She groaned.

"Why 'the twins'?" Hiro frowned.

"What don't like the nickname?" Fred's brow curved.

"No, it's weird." Hiro shook his head simultaneously with GoGo.

"Well, how's about 'Hirogo'?"

"What are you talking about?" Wasabi frowned.

"Hirogo, that's what we'll call them once we splice them." Fred grinned.

"That's not science." Honey sifted her mind. "Well, it is, but it's just weird."

"And dangerous." Wasabi huffed.

"Well, what're we gonna do with them?" Fred smirked. "Oh, I know, we can fuse them with a sandwich, that will definitely get a Nobel Prize!"

"For what?" Wasabi raised his brow.

"For awesome inventions that I came up with." Fred tapped his head. "I'll call them, 'Haricot'."

"That's not a sandwich." Wasabi's eyes drooped.

Shaking her head, Honey turned, seeing that Hiro and GoGo had left. "Uh, where'd they go?"

"They spliced and it made them invisible." Fred laughed maniacally. "Talk about your science!"

"If they fused, wouldn't we see them? Like Gotenks?" Honey raised her brow.

"Well, they aren't Sayians, duh."

"Yeah, I'm out." Wasabi returned to his workstation.

"What about 'Lego'?" Fred grinned.

"What about it?" Honey asked.

"That's what I'd call you if you were spliced with GoGo."

"It's not sound science!" She frowned.

"Ah, not yet."

"The name's already been used anyways." Wasabi sorted his tools.

"Which is why no one will see it coming." Fred turned to him.

Honey groaned and returned to her station. "Forget it."

* * *

"WHERE'RE WE going?" Hiro followed GoGo down the halls.

"There's only so much of Fred I can take in a day." She frowned.

"That still doesn't explain where we're going."

Turning to her left, she led him up to an office, knocking on the door. Looking up at the sign, it read 'PROFESSOR CELLO', raising his curiosity as he'd never heard of the scientist till now.

"Who's Professor Cello?" He turned to her.

"That's Dr Cello." A male voice came from the room. "Come in."

Entering the lab, the two moved across a laboratory filled with machines and advanced technology that lined the walls and turned the room into a maze. At the epicentre stood a large, yellow, metallic door that was attached to computers set around it.

An Asian/Caucasian man clad in a black 2/4 leather jacket, jeans and shoes approached them with a welcoming smile on his face. Fishing a cloth from his pocket, he wiped his hands and greeted GoGo with both.

"There's my star pupil."

"Hey, Stephen."

He nodded and shook Hiro's hand with both. "It's good to meet you too, young Palawan."

"What?" Hiro raised his brow.

"Domo Arigatō." Dr Cello shook his hand.

"What?"

"Arimasen."

Confusion plastered over Hiro's face as Dr Cello moved away from them, seemingly awestruck by the lab he was in. Seeing his attire, he glanced at GoGo then back at him, his brows stitching.

"You're GoGo's mentor or something?"

"Why?" Dr Cello turned to him then glanced at GoGo. "Oh, no, we just share a similar taste in clothing. She is my star pupil though."

"Isn't she your star pupil cuz you mentor her?"

"No, I'm working on time travel." Dr Cello said.

"Wait, if she's working on Industrial Design and Mechanical Engineering, how is she your star pupil?" Hiro frowned.

"YELLOW."

"What?"

"YELLOW." Dr Cello gestured at the yellow door. "It stands for …, uh …, hmm." He stroked his chin.

Hiro raised his brow and leaned to GoGo. "What's with this guy?"

"He's fun." She chuckled.

"Okay …" His brows stitched.

"Well, I haven't thought of a cool acronym yet, but it is the world's first working time machine." Dr Cello turned to them.

"Whoa, really?" Hiro's face lit up.

"Well, theoretically, yes." Dr Cello moved up to the door and they tailed him. "I've been able to open a portal, but I have not been able to do any real experiments on it."

"Why?" Hiro looked at the door.

"Well, for one thing, the portals have been unstable, only lasting for about thirty seconds max." Dr Cello leaned on the door. "And the other is – well, I'll take an hour to explain this, but there are irregularities that could cause a disaster like what happened with the Silent Sparrow experiment. Since I haven't properly tested it, who knows if it is actually a time machine like I had planned."

"We wouldn't want that happen again now would we?" Hiro frowned, his voice growing hoarse.

"Well, that doesn't mean that I won't keep trying. I'm not crazy like those guys; I won't carry out any experiments until the portal is stabilized."

"Well, we'd better get going; we don't want to bother you." GoGo headed for the door.

"Actually you did, get out." Dr Cello frowned, pointing at the exit.

Hiro jerked back in surprise. "Okay, see ya." He headed for the door.

"Come again!" He waved at them excitedly.

* * *

"'WAMON'?" FRED asked.

"Dude, enough." Wasabi frowned.

Shaking her head, Honey forked her food, seated beside Wasabi and across from Fred in the cafeteria with several students roaming around. Sitting next to Fred, GoGo set her food down and drew Honey's attention as she looked at her plate.

"Hey, where's Hiro?"

"Ordering lunch." GoGo forked her food.

"Y'know, I thought you always ordered Steak and Kale salad." Honey sat back.

"So?"

"Well, it's your favourite; you even petitioned for it when it wasn't on the menu."

"What's your point?"

"You have chicken wings on your plate; that's Hiro's favourite."

GoGo frowned slightly and glanced at Hiro as he sat to her right. Shrugging, she placed her elbow on the table. "Well, it doesn't matter."

Honey looked at Hiro's plate then smirked. "Now he's got Steak and Kale salad."

Hiro's brow curved as he realized what was on his plate, taking a forkful and recoiling. "Ew, salad with no mayo."

"Case closed." Honey sat back.

"What case?" He turned to her.

"You two are acting strange today." She chuckled.

"No, we're not." GoGo switched plates with Hiro and began eating.

"GoGo, Hiro just used that fork." Honey's brows stitched.

"And?" GoGo asked.

"You told me you hated that."

"And me." Wasabi shrugged.

"Me too." Fred took a bite of his sandwich.

"Meh," GoGo continued eating.

Hiro eyed the others, his brow curving. "What were you _all_ using her fork for?"

Glancing at Wasabi and Honey, Fred panicked. "It's not what you think!"

Hiro frowned slightly. "… Okay."

"I see sparks." Honey smiled. "Ooh, I love it when love's in the air." She turned to Hiro, seeing him avoid eye contact. "So, what're you naming the kid?"

"What!?" He jerked back.

GoGo spat water. "Kid?"

"Okay, maybe I'm going a little fast, but I'm so excited." Honey squealed. "You'd be so cute together."

"Geoffrey." GoGo sat back, impassivity in her expression.

"Like King Geoffrey?" Fred turned to her.

"That guy was a jerk." Wasabi crossed his arms.

"I'm not having a kid, I'm 14!" Hiro frowned.

"Oh, you'll cross that bridge when you get there." Honey smiled.

"Oh, shut up." GoGo's eyes drooped.

Stifling back a giggle, Honey returned to her food, having seen that she'd hopefully planted the idea in their heads. Wind swept past them and a blonde-haired man sat at the end of the table with his feet placed on it.

"Geoffrey, a jerk? Understatement of the millennia." He closed his legs.

"Whoa!" Hiro jumped from his seat. "How'd you do that?"

"Magic." The man waved his hands disinterestedly.

"He's a magician!" Fred chuckled.

"No, that's impossible." GoGo frowned backing away from the table along with Honey and Wasabi.

"Who are you?" Hiro frowned.

With a groan, the man removed his feet from the table. "I'm Dashiell Robert Parr, a speedster and I'll say everything else if you don't make a scene and get back to the table."

"Well, hello." Honey sat beside him, a smirk on her face. "You have powers?"

"No such thing as magic, so yeah." Dash sat back.

"Cool." Hiro took a seat. "How'd you get 'em?"

"Just born with it."

"You said you were a magician." Fred frowned.

"Thought it'd be fun at the time, messing with a Big Hero 6 member." Dash crossed his arms. "Hey, where's the robot?"

"Wait, how do you know who we are?" GoGo returned to the table.

"Uh, news, TV, internet, uh … oh, and Fred told me." Dash chuckled. "And I thought a simple eye mask was a dumb disguise, but you guys don't even try at all."

"Could've tinted the visors, but hiding our identities didn't occur to me." Hiro shrugged.

"Wait, you wear a mask, you're a superhero?" Honey grinned.

"One step at a time; I'm not saying anything else." Dash smirked.

"Oh, ooh, c'mon, I won't tell anyone anything!" Fred glanced around then whispered. "What's your superhero name? You got any other powers."

"Nope." Dash shook his head.

GoGo jerked and looked behind her. "What the?"

"What is it?" Hiro turned to her.

"Someone grabbed my butt." She frowned.

"Speed." Dash grinned and sped off.

"Son of a." GoGo chased after him. "Get back here!"

* * *

WASABI SIGHED as he looked around the Nerd Lab, its emptiness and serenity pleasing him as he fished out a tool from his table. Moving over to his machine, he began making adjustments when a loud clamouring met his ears.

Moving up to the door apprehensively, he held a wrench at his side, planning to use it as a weapon as the noise drew closer. He stood beside the entrance, awaiting what he believed to be a beast as he heard screams, crashes and low thumping noises.

The door swung open and the noise became clear, drawing a groan from him as he returned to his workstation. GoGo, Honey, Hiro, Dash and Fred entered the room, each shouldering backpacks while the raven-haired girl played punk music on her phone.

"For crying out loud, how many times should I say that this's my time, people!?" Wasabi placed the wrench on the table. "Can't I get some quiet time away from my family, huh?"

"Quit your whining, it was 'Genius's' idea to come over and prepare for tomorrow's expo." GoGo turned off the music.

"Dammit." Wasabi took a seat.

Speeding up to Wasabi's machine, Dash turned the activation nob. "Cool lasers."  
"No, no, no, get away from there!" Wasabi ran up to the machine, shutting it off.

"Alright, fine." Dash backed away.

Hiro picked some tools off his workstation, stuffing them in his bag as he left the lab and headed for Tadashi's old one. Setting his backpack on a chair, he headed over to the table when he saw his brother's baseball cap on it. Picking it up, he looked at the symbol in front of it, frowning as his mind relived the fire.

"Hiro." GoGo tapped his shoulder, making him jerk back. "I need some help with –," She saw the cap. "Oh, sorry, was I disturbing something?"

"N-no, I was just … trying to clear this room up so I can take it over."

"Thought you were trying to … keep your mind off of it and let the school handle it." She sat on a chair.

"That's what I said, but I lied." He placed the cap on the table. "I didn't want the board to throw his stuff away."

"Well, it's okay; you can do it on your own."

"But, I'm not sure what to do." He huffed. "I want to stop hurting; I want to move on, but I'm failing to. I need to, but I can't."

"Well, we move at our own pace." She walked up to him. "There's no need to push yourself."

"It's been months since he died; I should've recovered by now." He frowned.

"Like I said, we move at our own pace. It can take years for people to recover, but it doesn't mean they've forgotten who their loved ones are. It only hurts if you let it hurt, but they'll always live on as long as you –,"

"Remember them?" He smiled slightly.

"Kinda feels like I've said that a lot, huh?"

"No, it's doesn't; thank you, GoGo. I needed that." He sighed and turned to the cap. "Guess I'll start clearing the office."

"Well, you could keep the cap." She walked up in front of him. "He always wore it, so it could be a reminder of him." She frowned slightly as she read his downtrodden expression. "You don't have to drive him out of your mind to recover; he was still important to you and all of us."

"I guess." He smiled warmly. "Thanks."

"And besides, you're not going to go through this along." She held his shoulder. "I'm here if you need to talk."

He chuckled. "Well, one things for sure, Honey was right about you acting strange today; you're pretty chatty."

She shrugged. "It's the weather or something, I dunno – just don't want you to feel like you're alone."

He smiled at her warmly and she returned the gesture, seeing his face heat up as pink dusted his cheeks slightly. Looking into her eyes, he found himself lost as he inched toward her and reduced the distance between them. She flushed as she saw him draw closer, her hand snaking behind his head as she moved in to kiss him.

The room shuddered suddenly, pulling them apart as the lights went out and they heard screams from the other rooms. Pitch darkness enveloped them, their sight gone as the world became black and the ground shook violently.

* * *

**As always, Follow, Favourite and Review and Await the Awesomeness as I post the next chapters of the Fanfictions. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Night

**CHAPTER 2: NIGHT**

STRUGGLING TO her feet, GoGo groaned as she looked around the room, seeing Hiro lean on the table. The lights flickered back on and he looked around, seeing tools cluttered and his chair fallen over, turning to GoGo whose face flushed as she avoided eye contact.

"C'mon, let's find out what's going on." Unease seeped in Hiro's voice.

"Y-yeah."

The two left the room, moving down the hall and into the Nerd Lab, seeing a mess as tools were strewn all over and the others got their bearings. Seeing the bulbs in the room swing, Hiro frowned as he sifted his mind, moving up to the others.

"Man, what happened?" Honey groaned.

"Was it an earthquake?" Fred's brow curved.

"I think so." Wasabi looked around and screamed angrily. "For God's sake, my stuff's all over the floor!"

He quickly picked up his tools, hastily aligning them on his table – placing them in their compartments precisely despite his speed. Dash moved up to him and watched, raising his brow at the oddity as he moved from the floor and workstation.

"Need some help?"

"No, no, no, no, I've got it." Wasabi's eyes darted around.

Dash picked a tool from the desk, looking at it curiously. "What does this –," "Don't touch that, you're messing it all up!" Wasabi grabbed the tool from him.

"I just wanna know what the thing's used for."

"Well, you can't." Wasabi frowned, placing the tool gingerly on the table.

"And why not?"

"If I spent time explaining to you, the whole arrangement would fall out of line."

"And how long would that take?" Dash folded his arms.

"14. 6 seconds." Wasabi picked up a screwdriver from the floor.

"Actually, 10.4 if you'd stop wasting time whining about it." Dash huffed as Wasabi ignored him. "Wouldn't it be faster if someone helped out?"

"Just leave him alone, man." Fred sat on a table beside Honey who looked around concernedly.

"Seriously, you don't wanna piss him off." Hiro folded his arms.

"It takes approximately 15 minutes for me to get this done." Wasabi began to jitter.

"Why?" Dash followed him around..

"It's an intricate system; everything is where it should be, easy and accessible."

"Look, check this out," Dash picked a pile of tools, splaying them on the table. Wasabi jittered.

Honey winced. "Ooh, bad move."

"See? How's that for easy and accessible?" Dash smirked. "Yep, I may not be a science genius, but this works quite nicely, don't you thi –,"

"Get out!" Wasabi pointed at the door.

"What about the – "

"Get out!"

"Okay, okay, damn, take it easy." Dash jerked back and headed over to Honey and Fred – his brow stitching in confusion.

"He doesn't like having his stuff messed around with." Fred turned to him.

"Could've given me a heads up." Dash leaned on the table.

"Actually he did and then I did – twice." Honey leaned toward him.

"Well." Dash shrugged. "What do you expect?"

"It was YELLOW, wasn't it?" Dr Cello's voice came from the hall.

Dr Cello entered the room, stroking his chin as he moved around, manoeuvring through the expanse and between workstations. Studying the machines in the area, his face lit up as he moved up to a jetpack, shaking his head and moving back to the others. Stopping before them, he moved up to another workstation then came back to them.

"The machine must've been cranky." He paced around.

"What machine?" Fred got off the table.

"My time machine, the one that –," Dr Cello moved up to Wasabi's workstation, moving a tool into place. "It was off by a few millimetres." His voice lowered.

"Thanks." Wasabi whispered.

"See, it's like I'm in a crutch and you suddenly start limping." Dr Cello grinned.

"What machine are you talking about, Dr Cello?" Honey huffed as she moved up to him.

"YELLOW." Dr Cello moved up to them.

"Which stands for …?" Dash raised his brow.

"Yeast!" He lifted a finger.

Wasabi stopped his work, looking at the others who frowned in confusion. "Yeast?" He turned to Dr Cello.

"What kinda acronym is that?" Hiro raised his brow then turned to GoGo who shrugged.

"Yes, the great ingredient used in table tennis." Dr Cello stroked his chin then grabbed an onion, bit it then tossed it aside. "Needs less onion." He munched.

"How can it have less onion?" Dash frowned. "It's an onion!"

"Precisely." Dr Cello grinned. "You see, my time machine, YELLOW, has been wigging out – like my toupee." He removed his toupee, revealing a full head of raven hair.

"Why're you wearing a toupee when you have hair?" Hiro frowned.

"Cuz I don't want people to see my bald head, duh." Dr Cello put the toupee back on.

Honey looked at the others then sighed. "Lemme talk to him." She pulled him aside and whispered: "Cheese, baseball, avalanche."

"Transformers!" Dr Cello crossed his arms, nodding repeatedly. "Yep, Tom Hiddleston's acting gets me every time." He turned to the others. "As I was saying, I noticed the earthquake and tried to make sure that my machine was okay. I considered the possibility of it being the cause as it may have activated on its own, but I found it off and nobody had messed with it."

"It was probably just an earthquake." GoGo sat at her workstation.

"Yeah." Dr Cello stroked his chin, "Or tacos, yes, yes."

Hiro frowned and turned to GoGo. "This guy was your mentor?" She shrugged in response.

"Okay, I'd better get going." Dr Cello headed for the door. "Don't call me again, it's really annoying." He left the room.

Dash looked around the room, seeing the others return to their work. "Who was that guy?"

"Dr Stephen Cello, he's working on time travel." Hiro unpacked his bag.

"And they let him work unsupervised? How's this building still standing?!"

Honey tried to speak and cut herself, stroking her chin. "I have no idea."

"Well, somebody should keep an eye on the guy before he blows the place up." Dash moved up to his chair, picking up his bag.

"You and me both." Wasabi arranged his tools.

"Well, we should get started." Honey looked at her watch, "It's 10pm."

"Let's." Dash sat back and began to read a comic.

"Wait, you're not helping?" Fred moved up to him.

"Hey, I've got important things to do." Dash flipped a page. "Like see if Hulk will beat the Hulk Buster. What're you gonna do anyway? You're not a science major."

"Inspire my friends to revolutionize the world." Fred grinned, taking a heroic pose. "Check this out; a cockroach translator." The others looked at him disapprovingly, returning to their stations and ignoring him. "Y'know, it's such closed-mindedness that's keeping us from breaking the time barrier."

"Already did that," Dash sat back. "Not gonna do it again."

"Really!" Fred's face lit up. "Could ya show me?"

"Yeah, no." Dash sat back, making Fred stoop over in disappointment.

A BRIGHT light shone on a mesh gate, the sound of an engine dying down as Dr Cello dismounted his motorcycle and placed his helmet on the handlebar. Looking around, he inspected the area, seeing rubble spread across the large expanse beyond the wall that stood before him. Looking to his right, he frowned as he saw a large quarantine sign hanging nearby.

"Alright, he looked around.

Picking up a rock, he placed it against his mouth – breathing huskily like Darth Vader as he inched toward the wall apprehensively and fished out a flashlight. Studying the gate, he saw the lock bent over to the side – its metal melted to its centre. Kicking the gate down, he moved into the area, his feet crunching against the sand as he proceeded from the pavement.

Shining the light around, he illuminated his surroundings – debris spreading out and towering around him. His pocket came alight as his tablet beeped and he fished it out, dropping the rock in the process. He panicked and held his neck as he began to hyperventilate – falling to his knees and grovelling on the ground.

Rising to his feet, he dusted himself and picked up the tablet and flashlight, moving across the expanse as he looked at the screen. The phone beeped rapidly, increasing in tempo as he moved onward and waved it over the rubble before him. Walking further through the ruins, he stopped and bent down, frowning as he squinted.

Small amounts of sand rose into the air before him – electricity pulsing between the particles as they made their ascent. Moving closer, he reached to touch the sand and received a shock. He jerked back and frowned, raising his hand before him as he saw his singed fingers.

* * *

MURMURS SPREAD as people massed into the auditorium – screens and flying machines occupying the ceiling of the room. Professors and students roamed about, looking in awe at machines that stood on display at different workstations. Hiro, Honey, Wasabi, Fred and GoGo manoeuvred through the crowds, looking at the spectacle around them.

Hiro smiled as his eyes roamed the area, excited by the occasion as other students displayed their work. Despite none reaching his calibre, the thrill of technology always peaked his interest as he looked at various machines forming rows in the expanse. GoGo lugged a motorcycle hidden beneath a tarp, struggling though having insisted on dragging the heavy vehicle to prolong the surprise. The five stood near the stage, awaiting her turn to display her work.

"Ethel." A woman called from the stage.

"That's my cue." GoGo smirked and began to pull the motorcycle.

"Good luck." Fred grinned.

"Wait, gotta take a picture first." Honey pulled GoGo in.

"Do we really need to do this all the time?" She groaned.

"Yeah, it's important." Honey held the phone before her and the others stood around them. "Say 'GoGo'!"

"GoGo!" The group grinned.

Honey's phone beeped and she frowned, looking at the screen. "Oh, outta memory. Lemme try again."

"We'll do this after I'm done." GoGo moved up to her bike.

"Yeah, sure." Honey huffed.

Inching up a small ramp, GoGo pulled the motorcycle toward the stage – raising her hand to stop two men that came to help her. Honey deleted a photo and held her phone up – smiling as she moved to take a picture of her when she felt wind rush past her. Looking to her right, she raised her brow as she saw Dash stand near Hiro - his elbow resting on his head as he looked around the hall.

"Sup, bruh." Dash pocketed his hand.

"Get your arm off my head!" Hiro frowned.

"Yeah, sure." He stepped back. "Too short anyway." He received a frown from him. Dash draped his arm over Honey's shoulder. "So, what's going on here?"

"The SFIT science expo." Her face lit up. "We hold it every –,"

"Whoa, I just realized something." He turned to her. "We've got one thing in common,"

"What?" She raised her brow.

"We're both dashing." He grinned and held his phone before him, taking a picture of them, making her roll her eyes. "Here." He gave her the phone. "Make it your wallpaper; it's good luck."

"Thanks?" She received it uneasily.

"Wait." He grabbed the phone, clicked on it then gave it back to her. "Forgot something."

"What?"

"The fans." He grinned and a phone rang from his pocket. Fishing it out, he took a photo of himself.

Moving up to the stage, GoGo looked around – seeing the people stand around watch her attentively. Seeing her dad in the front row, she smiled and moved up to the microphone, pocketing her hands. Looking around, she paused then smirked, thumping the mike – enjoying the cho.

"Hello, my name is Ethel, most people call me 'GoGo,' and ironically, what I'm about to show you will revolutionize transportation and speed." She grinned. "I present to you …" She removed the tarp. "The SPEEDM." She gestured to the bike. "The Self Propelled Energized Electromagnetically Driven Motorcycle. The world's fastest motorcycle." Applause spread through the hall.

Dash looked around then cocked his neck. "Huh, someone _really_ wanted to spell the word 'speed'." He shrugged then leaned back, giving a hearty grin. "Ah, I love science." He sped off.

"Wha – hey!" Honey frowned when her phone rang. Fishing it out, she read a text – smiling as he promised to call her later.

The applause increase amongst the audience – each of them marvelled by the invention that stood atop the stage. The motorcycle had a black paintjob with red racing lines – its build being very similar to a Dugatti, though standing taller as it was on a massive treadmill at the centre of the platform. It had four wheels shaped like steel plated Frisbees with a neon trim – each detached from the main body and held up by magnetism.

"An electric motorcycle with wheels fitted with electromagnets." GoGo moved up to the mike. "Clean, efficient with wheels that have zero friction and can achieve speeds of up to 280 miles an hour." She walked over to the motorcycle. "Observe."

Donning a pair of leather gloves, she mounted the vehicle – her hands and feet gaining a low hum as they made contact with the handlebars and footpads. A countdown came on a large screen before her – beeping as it hit zero and activating the treadmill. Pressing the ignition button, GoGo revved the vehicle's engines and started off. Reaching 50mph in seconds, she increased the speed, accelerating to 280 in less than a minute and drawing another applause from the audience.

"Yeah!" Fred cheered.

"She did it!" Honey grinned.

"Go, GoGo!" Hiro cheered, gaining a disapproving look from Wasabi. "What, I got nothing." He shrugged.

Shaking his head, Wasabi turned to the stage – seeing GoGo continue on the treadmill. "Why isn't she stopping?"

"Huh?" Hiro turned to him.

"She's already reached 280, so why isn't she stopping?"

"Maybe she's trying to enjoy the moment?" Hiro grinned uneasily.

"No, something's wrong." Wasabi frowned.

Panic spread across GoGo's face as she looked around – her hands and feet stuck to the vehicle as she struggled to break free. She pressed the ignition button on the handlebar, sweat beading down her brow as the motorcycle sped on. Trying to hide her struggle, she put on a smirk and tried shutting the bike off.

"Is everything okay?" The announcer turned to her.

"Yeah, it's just acting up a bit." GoGo glanced at her. "No worry,"

She mashed the button, receiving a slight jolt as the vehicle beeped and drove onward – the tires screeching against the treads. Murmurs spread in the audience and she frowned – sifting her mind for solutions as her hands failed to move. Hiro, Honey, Wasabi and Fred ran on stage – massing around her as they looked at the vehicle.

"What's going on?" Hiro turned to her.

"I tried turning it off, but it's not stopping." She gritted her teeth as she tried to free her hand.

Hiro pressed the ignition button, frowning as the motorcycle went on. "What the hell?"

"Uh, guys." Fred drew their attention as he pointed at the screen. Its speedometer rose again, reaching 285mph. "Is it supposed to go that fast?"

"No." GoGo frowned, seeing its speed jump to 300 as she pulled her hand again.

"Get off the bike!" Hiro's eyes dilated in panic.

"I can't!" She panted.

Metal creaked as the treads began to bend and the vehicle sped on – leaving tire marks on the treadmill as it began to zigzag. Sparks shot out, the machine's speedometer flickering as numbers flashed on the screen and went off. Security guards ran on stage, massing around the vehicle as murmuring increased in the audience.

"You have to turn off the bike." A guard frowned.

"It's not stopping." Hiro turned to him, jerking back as the treadmill caught fire.

"Oh man!" Fred stepped back.

"GoGo, get off it." Honey panicked.

Hiro tackled GoGo, pulling her off the bike and slamming on the floor as she landed atop him and turned to the bike. The treadmill exploded, freeing the vehicle as it zoomed off stage and down to the floor, racing towards the wall. Smashing through the building, it sped off – the sound of its engine deadening out of earshot as light came through the hole. GoGo struggled to her feet, moving up to the others who stood in awe of what happened.

"Finally, something exploded!" Honey burst into laughter then jerked back as GoGo glared at her. "Sorry." She rubbed her nape.

"What the hell happened?" Hiro frowned then turned to the screen, seeing it frozen at 400mph. "Crap." He turned to the others. "We need to catch the bike before people get hurt."

"Yeah." Wasabi nodded.

Getting off stage, the five manoeuvred through the audience who looked around in confusion, seeing the guards put out the fire that'd started. Moving past the inventions and people massing the building, they moved up to the auditorium's entrance.

Hiro turned to the others. "I'll go with GoGo, you guys should stay here and continue the expo."

"Uh, dude, the expo's kinda over with what happened." Wasabi gestured to the stage.

"You guys wouldn't be able to catch up with the bike anyway." GoGo grabbed Hiro's arm and left the building.

* * *

THE DOOR swung open as Hiro and GoGo entered his room – the twilight sun coming through the window illuminating the cluttered room comprising of a desk set next to it, a bed laid across from it, a wardrobe on the adjacent wall and a door leading to the bathroom. Opening the wardrobe, he fished out a black box with a yellow trim, tossing it to her.

"How are _you_ gonna catch up with the bike anyways?" She caught the box.

"I got this." He smirked, moving over to his desk.

He opened a drawer and fished out black and blue gloves, donning them and holding his arms out before him. A jetpack of the same design shot out of the wardrobe – its straps wrapping around his shoulder as it landed on him and knocked him over.

"Man, it does hurt." He got to his feet. "Damn Anthony." He clenched his fists.

"And that's gonna be fast enough?" She raised her brow.

"It goes up to 600 miles an hour." He held the straps, a smirk on his face. "It's fast enough."

She ran into the bathroom – slamming the door behind her as she placed the box on the toilet and began to disrobe. Removing her jacket, she stepped back and pulled off her shoes, bumping against the door as she heard footsteps approach. Hearing her smack against the door, he backed up and looked around uneasily – running out of the room.

* * *

A STRIP of exhaust shot through the air, manoeuvring through blimps that littered around as Hiro soared on his jetpack. Shutting his eyes, he sighed as he enjoyed the experience – looking around at the sight as the light reflected off in vibrant colour. Turning to the city below, he shook his head, focussing on the task at hand.

"See anything?" GoGo's voice came on com.

"Nope. Anything on your end?"

"Nothing here."

GoGo sped down a cluttered sidewalk – swerving her body as she glided on her maglev discs and made her through the street. Moving past pedestrians, she got to an intersection, leaping over a car and skating on its roof, flipping onto another pavement and making a sharp turn to her left.

"Man, where could it be?" Hiro's voice came.

"I don't know, it could be anywhere." She groaned. "Great, several months of hard work just blew up in my face in an instant."

"Relax, we should find it soon enough." He flew over a blimp. "We need more hands on this – I'll call Baymax." He pressed his earpiece, receiving static. "Baymax? Baymax, come in."

* * *

BAYMAX MOVED down the steps into the dim main floor of the building – moving to his left as he saw Aunt Cass seated close to the TV. Its light was the only source of illumination – bringing her face aglow as she stared at the screen attentively. Shoving popcorn in her mouth absentmindedly, her mind soaked in the film – shutting out her environment as the robot moved up to her.

Baymax blinked as he looked at the screen. "Wouldn't such high voltages of electricity charging through the hammer cause bodily harm?"

"What?"

* * *

"GREAT, COM'S down." Hiro growled.

His eyes dilated as he looked down at the city, seeing an electric wave rise in a domical shape and engulf several buildings. Clenching his fists, he flew upward, past blimps that got caught in the wave – rising up into the clouds. Breathing heavily, he set his eyes on the city below, watching in shock as blimps plummeted to the ground and lights went off in areas the pulse covered. A low beep met his ears and he looked at his right glove, seeing an empty battery sign on its screen.

"Oh, c'mon." He huffed.

He looked around, sifting his mind as he looked at the city again and then at his glove. Taking a deep breath, he dove downward, giving a sigh of relief as his jetpack propelled him further. His eyes dilated as a wave rose toward him again – steadily speeding toward him.

"Oh, crap!"

He shot towards the sky, desperate to evade the wave as it caught up to him and engulfed him. Sparks shot out of his jetpack and a whine came off it, dying out as the thrusters fizzled and let him plummet. Clenching his fists repeatedly, he looked around in horror as he flew rapidly – quickly caught as the rockets came on again. He sighed and calmed his breath looking around in relief when a large shadow cast over him. He looked upward and jerked back, seeing a jumbo jet crashing above him.

Flying onto the nose of the plane, he moved over the cockpit – the pilots looking at him in surprise as he went past him. His jetpack fizzled again and he fell, landing on the plane and scrambling to his feet. Running up the aircraft, he looked around as he felt his feet skid and lose traction – the buildings below drawing closer and closer.

Fire roared out of the jetpack and he shot onto the wing of the plane – stopping again and leaving him hanging inches away from the engine. Darting his eyes around in fear, he mashed the button on his glove, turning on his jetpack and flying off the plane. Zigzagging through the air, he plummeted toward a building – straining as he tried to avoid the plane.

He fell onto a building and bounced off its edge, smacking onto a stairwell and struggling to his feet. He panted and rolled up his sleeve, rubbing his bruised elbow as pain radiated through his body. An explosion boomed behind him, echoing through the street as screams spread.

* * *

SMOKE BILLOWED in the distance, rising over a skyscraper and darkening the street. GoGo struggled to her feet as she looked onward, seeing the massive plane spread over a street and partially smashed into a building.

Picking up a maglev disc, she looked at it concernedly – placing it near her glove and failing to gain a magnetic attraction. Huffing in annoyance, she gathered the discs and placed them on a hook on her bag, continuing to move down the street and take in her surroundings.

Darkness set in the street, her sight hindered as she saw several cars littered around in a standstill as drivers desperately tried to start their engines. A large truck laid on its side, its detached trailer lying atop three vehicles crushed underneath it. Looking around the dark world around her, she frowned as a panic began – the sounds of screams and murmuring filling the atmosphere.

"An EMP?" She looked around. "Hiro." She ran toward a store across the street.

* * *

PEOPLE MASSED around the auditorium at SFIT – speaking in a panic as the campus fell into darkness. Honey stepped out of the crowd and looked around worriedly as dusk approached and night drew closer.

She turned to Wasabi and Fred. "I hope Hiro and GoGo are alright."

"Yeah." Fred's brow stitched concernedly.

GoGo rode up to them, dismounting her bike and letting it fall she approached and fell on her knees. Wasabi, Honey and Fred came to her side – the boys helping her up as she removed her helmet and looked around in exhaustion.

"What happened?" Honey's eyes dilated.

"EMP, plane crash, lost contact." GoGo said in halting breaths. "Hiro,

find him."

"Where is he?"

"Don't know, but we didn't get too far from here before com went off."

"Well, we need to suit up." Wasabi started off.

"There's no use; anything using electricity's busted." GoGo panted.

"Then how are we gonna find him?" Honey raised her brow.

"I don't know."

"If you fused then –," GoGo grabbed Fred's collar.

"Stop goofing off! I _need_ to find him." GoGo growled. "Are you gonna help or not?"

"Yeah, I will." Fred frowned slightly.

"Then we have to go." She moved up to her bike.

"Let me just get my Chem. Balls." Honey headed down a footpath. "They should work – bet it's chaos out there."

"Yeah; the EMP might be temporary or something." Wasabi headed off with Fred following him.

GoGo slumped on the ground and ran her hand through her hair – resting it on cheek as her mind drifted back to the plane's explosion. Having her life flash before her eyes, she feared the worst for Hiro as it grew darker. Moving her hand down and brushing against her lip, she frowned and got to her feet – determined that he'd be safe.

* * *

PANIC SPREAD through San Fransokyo as prison inmates took to the street – their cell doors having opened the moment power went out. Stepping onto the edge of a roof, a man clad in a brown jacket frowned as he watched chaos reign below. With darkness set in, the once lively city now turned into a hellhole of kill or be killed.

* * *

**As always, Follow, Favourite and Review and Await the Awesomeness as I post the next chapters of the Fanfictions. Thanks for reading**


	3. Shadows

**SHADOWS**

HIRO SQUINTED as he moved down the metal steps – the ever darkening world shrouding him as howls and screams filled the air. With no electricity in a large part of the city and night setting in, it would be mere minutes before it became pitch black. Reaching the alley below, he trailed his eyes around and saw an orange light flicker on a wall nearby. He inched toward it, apprehensive as he glanced around and stepped carefully on trash and glass-laden ground.

He moved up to the wall where they reflection hit, leaning against it as it turned into an alley. He peeped in and saw three homeless people gathered around a drum, keeping warm near the fire. Studying how far the light would take him, he proceeded down the path, past the group and into the darkness.

He moved into another alley and ran up to a dumpster – seeing trash piled up beside it. Scrambling through the mass, he searched for pack of matches, finding a single stick lying nearby. Picking it up, he looked around, finding a matchbox on the ground.

He grabbed the box and tried to light the match, breaking the stick into pieces. Groaning, he tossed the box away and turned to his left, seeing a flickering lamppost that sprayed sparks on the ground. Picking up a newspaper, he wrapped it into the shape of a stick and moved up to it, reaching up and lighting it with one of the sparks.

Shining the makeshift torch around, he turned and saw a cardboard box and a metal rod lying on the floor. Tossing the newspaper on a pile of trash that caught fire, he moved up to the objects and got to work – wrapping the cardboard around the rod and removing his backpack.

Ripping the machine open, he ripped out some wiring and reinforced the cardboard on the rod, making another torch. He donned his bag and rose to his feet, seeing a rag lie on the ground. Ripping the cloth into pieces, he pocketed part of it and wrapped a strip on the pole, setting it on fire. Looking up at the sky, he calculated the time and continued his search for GoGo.

* * *

HONEY LEMON, GoGo, Fred and Wasabi roamed the city for hours on end, failing in their search as the streets became more crowded. Having had her bicycle stolen, GoGo grew weary, exerting herself the most out of the four. Despite this, she pressed on, fighting her body as it grew numb.

GoGo stopped and turned to the others. "I think we should split up – we'll cover more ground that way."

"Are you sure it's a good idea? It doesn't seem safe." Wasabi looked around uneasily.

"We won't find Hiro fast enough this way and we're running out of time."

"Okay." He shrugged.

"Fred, go back to your house and try to get a car for us." GoGo turned to him. "Your place should've been out of the EMP'S blast radius so your stuff must still be working."

"I'm on my way." Fred ran off.

"Wasabi, go to the police station and report this in; we'll need more people if we're gonna find him."

"Okay." He headed out.

"You'll come with me." GoGo walked on.

* * *

SEVERAL MEN clad in dark suits filled a parking lot – their leader, a brunette-haired Asian man with a cane, stood before a black car and eyed each of the others, instilling unease in them. Another man entered the area and moved up to him:

"It's been confirmed - an EMP, possibly covering a 50 mile radius. All electronics fried."

"Manmade?" The brunette-haired man raised his brow.

"We're not sure."

"Where's Yama's liaison? We need to know what we're going to do about our money."

"Isn't he in prison?"

"Yes, but that does not mean he does not owe us money anymore." The brunette-haired man frowned. "He has friends on the outside; they can bring it for us."

"But we didn't tell him what time to meet us." The other man's brow stitched.

"Oh, he knows I'm here; he's trying to avoid with me." The brunette-haired man walked on. "Find him, if he doesn't have my money, kill him."

"But, sir, isn't he you're friend?" Concern etched on the other man's face.

"I have no friends, only business associates." The brunette-haired man turned to him. "Besides, friends don't borrow 4000 bucks for stupid things like toys and drugs if they aren't gonna pay it back. He knew what he was getting into." He gestured for the others to follow him.

"Where are you going?" The man raised his brow.

"Back home – a brisk walk should do me some good. Now, stop wasting time and find him."

* * *

HONEY AND GoGo trod down a cluttered sidewalk, manoeuvring through panicked crowds as some ran into the road. The two girls kept their distance, seeing fights starting across from them. A man snatched Honey's handbag and ran off with it – GoGo instantly chasing after him. She tackled him and he punched her, knocking her aside and leaving her with a bloody nose as he retreated.

"GoGo, are you alright?" Honey ran up to her.

GoGo wiped the blood off and a stout man offered her a hand. "Might I offer some assistance?" He smiled warmly. "Such a shame some people can be so uncultured."

She uneasily accepted his hand. "Thanks."

"Just glad I could help."

"Aren't you going after him?" Honey raised her brow.

"Do I look like a runner to you?" He laughed.

"Oh, sorry."

"Ah, don't worry." He chuckled. "How's about a drink? It's on me."

"What?"

"Come on, just the three of us – no one has to know." He smirked.

"Uh, ew!" GoGo frowned, heading off with Honey.

The man grabbed her arm, halting her. "Is that any way to –,"

Another man pushed him aside. "Man, step off!"

"I just –,"

"Get real, man; there's chaos in the city and you're trying to pick up chicks?" He frowned and the stout man muttered to himself. "Man, get outta here." He turned to GoGo and Honey. "You'd better get moving, it's not safe here."

"Yeah." GoGo nodded and headed off with Honey.

* * *

HIRO STUCK his head out of the alley and looked into the street, seeing utter chaos as people ran about. Flipped over cars burned and stores were broken into as a frantic frenzy spread. He stepped onto the sidewalk when a woman ran up behind him, grabbing him and looking back in a panic

"Help me! Call 911, do something –,"

She turned back and screamed, running off as a man chased after her, speeding past him. Frowning in confusion, Hiro chased after them, following them into another alley and down a corridor. Slowed by his wounds, he failed to keep up and stopped, holding his knee in pain.

A scream echoed and he jerked back, running toward its source as he shone his torch in the dark alleys. Turning to his right, he froze in shock as the man stood before him, towering over the woman who lay dead before him. He stepped back and the man moved up to him, fishing out a knife.

Hiro backed into a wall and looked around in a panic when the man in a brown jacket dove into the alley, kicking the other man in the head. The two men fought each other and he watched – failing to follow as the man in a coat landed several fast hits. The brown jacketed man stabbed the other man in the gut and Hiro stepped back, running off in a panic.

* * *

SIPPING HER drink loudly, GoGo placed the glass on the table, huffing as she sat back and looked at Honey who was across from her. Glancing at Mr Osamu, the owner of the store they sat in, she frowned and tapped her fingers – weighing her options as she wondered where Hiro would be. Her thoughts were cut short when clamouring came from outside, drawing their attention as they turned to the window.

"What's that?" Honey stood up.

Mr Osamu ran up to the window, looking around and seeing a light flickering outside, the light of flames. "A riot." He frowned as he saw a crowd approach. "Ex-cons … fresh out." He ran up to the counter and fished out a shotgun, alarming Honey.

"Whoa, what're you doing?" She raised her brow.

"I'm not gonna let them rob me." He cocked his gun. "Get down!"

The three hit the floor as rocks flung through the window – smashing onto the tables and chairs and bouncing off the counter. Mr Osamu crawled toward the girls, careful not to get hit in the onslaught.

"We've gotta find a way to get outta here." GoGo frowned.

"How?" Honey asked.

"Out back." Mr Osamu gestured behind him. "Follow me and crawl. Oh, and be careful of the glass."

He crawled toward a door across from the counter, followed by the two as Honey moving gingerly over the glass that littered the floor. A rock flung into the room and fell onto his hand, drawing an angered and pained scream from him.

He shot at the people outside through the window. "Take this, you bast –," A rock hit him in the face, knocking him back.

"Are you okay?" Honey moved up to him.

Mr Osamu held his bloody nose. "Define o –," A brick hit him in the face.

"Run!" GoGo got to her feet.

The two ran toward the door and a convict entered the store, grabbing GoGo's arm and pulling her back. Grabbing a chair, Honey smashed it against the man's face and yanked GoGo out of the room, entering an alley.

Two thugs who stood in the alley turned to them, grinning as they approached the two. One of them grabbed GoGo and she punched him out, receiving a right hook from the other who knocked her down.

"Search them, they've gotta have some cash."

Wasabi ran down a sidewalk and saw Honey and GoGo in the alley, running to their aid. He kicked the man holding Honey in his side and squished half an onion in the nose of the one that held GoGo. Punching the man out, GoGo turned to Wasabi – raising her brow in confusion.

"An onion? What, you're a vegan or something?"

"Just had it on me." He shrugged.

"Ugh, did you find the cops?"

"No, I can't get anywhere with all the chaos going on – there're just people everywhere I turn." He turned to a man grovelling on the ground. "Sorry."

"Well, let's get going before we get spotted." GoGo ran onward.

The three exited the alley and ran into a police officer, ending up in the way of a convict wielding a gun. He pulled the trigger and growled, checking the barrel. Taking the opportunity, the officer tackled the man and wrestled for the weapon.

"Get outta here!" He turned to them.

The convict shot the officer and tossed him aside, firing at the three who ran off quickly – ending up in different directions.

* * *

GOGO RAN down a crowded street, swerving around a woman on a bike and into a liquor store. Closing the door behind her, she leaned on it and panted heavily, looking around and gasping as she saw three men before her.

One of the men stood over a girl clad only in a shirt – fastening his belt as she cowered on the floor and backed toward a wall. Chuckling to himself, he fished out a gun and shot her in the head.

"Well, fun had to end at some point." He holstered the weapon.

GoGo backed away slowly as she glanced around, hoping the men – one in a blue cap, one with a cigarette and the fat armed man – hadn't seen her. She reached for the door when the man in a blue cap stood in her way, pushing her toward the stout man.

"Hey, we got a fresh one." He smirked.

"And she's got good curves." The smoking man eyed her.

"Just what I like."

The fat man grabbed her by her neck, holding her back as the blue-capped man moved toward her, unfastening his belt. She struggled to break out of his grip, but failed, gritting her teeth as the man drew closer.

Looking around, she grabbed a liquor bottle and smashed it against the blue-capped man's head, knocking him down. She kicked the man behind her in the groin and smacked him with the back of her head, punching him out. The smoking man scoffed and walked up to her, kicking her onto a beer rack, toppling it over.

Groaning in pain, she looked around as he drew closer and kicked him in the chest, quickly grabbing a glass shard nearby. She lunged onto him and stabbed him in the chest, breathing heavily as she got off him and fell on her knees.

Getting her bearings, she looked at her arm, seeing a shard sticking out of it – the rush of adrenaline fading. Closing her eyes, she ripped it out, feeling tears welling up in her as she held the wound and scanned the room.

Getting to her feet, she moved up to a table and ripped a piece of its cloth, quickly wrapping it around her wound. Breathing heavily, she looked around the room, seeing the downed men around her and the girl's corpse on the floor.

* * *

HIRO RAN into an alley and jumped behind a dumpster – hearing clamouring as a brawl spread through the streets. Making his way on all-fours, he went deeper into the corridor and ran on – shining his torch around as he went deeper. He stopped quickly when he heard voices nearby, leaning against a wall and listening in.

"They're waiting for you." A voice breathed anxiously.

"Let 'em come." Another voice scoffed. "Got their money right here."

He frowned as he recognized the second one – the huskiness of it ringing bells in his mind as he thought of his days as a Bot fighter. Sifting his mind, he racked his memory and frowned, realizing that it was Mr Yama's. He stepped back and stepped on a piece of glass, making the loudest of glass breaking sounds he'd ever heard.

"What was that?" Yama's voice came.

"Dunno."

"Someone's eavesdropping on us." A third voice came.

"Go find out who it is." Mr Yama growled.

Hiro gasped and backed up, smacking into a dumpster and dropping his torch. The rod rolled on the ground, landing at the feet of two men – one clad in a black shirt and the other in a red hood.

"Oh, it's some kid." The man in black chuckled and grabbed him. His brows stitched as he looked at him, laughing. "Hey, it's that kid."

"Hey, yeah." The man in red looked closer. "Hey, boss, check it out!"

Yama entered the alleyway, striking anger in Hiro as he approached. He looked the same as he did when they met, the only difference behind a thick beard he sported. Kneeling to the boy, he laughed heartily, looking him dead in the eyes.

"Well, well, if it isn't little Zero." He frowned. "Isn't this my lucky day." He grinned. "I get outta prison thanks to some freak blackout and I get to take revenge on the guy that blew my entire operation outta the water."

"What do you want us to do with him?" The man in red smiled eagerly.

Yama stood up and laughed. "Teach him a lesson and this time, I'm gonna be part of it." He cracked his knuckles when a whistle came. "Oh, great." He groaned. "Mr Yoshinori's men are here. We've gotta go"

"What about him?" The man in red pointed at Hiro.

"He's just a dumb kid, leave him." Yama walked on. "We've got important things to do."

"But it's because of this guy that we lost all our money! Think about the stash, man!" The man in red frowned.

"Damn, you really like beating up kids, don't ya?" Yama turned to him. "Oh, fine, just be quick; we're gonna need you on this."

"Got ya." The man grinned.

Yama and the man in black headed down the alley, leaving Hiro and the man in red. The man grabbed him and tossed him into a dead end alley, stalking toward him as he watched him look around in panic.

Seeing no escape or object to defend himself, Hiro scrambled to his feet – sifting his mind for options. He looked into the eyes of the man approaching him, seeing nothing but sadistic hate as he drew closer. He punched him in the face, knocking him against a wall.

Hiro held his bloodied nose. "Come on, can't we –,"

The man kicked him, knocking him over and pummelled him with boots to his midsection. Pain racked his body as he was beaten, blood splattering out of his mouth and dripping on the floor as he unloaded on him.

He stepped on his gut, drawing more blood as the boy coughed badly and writhed on the ground. Feeling his world spin, he turned over and heard footsteps deaden out of earshot – his mind racing as he tried to find a way to escape.

He turned and saw the man return, gasping as he brandished a large metal rod and tapped it on his palm. He moved in to strike the boy when he quickly kicked him in the leg and knocked him down, releasing the weapon from his grasp.

Hiro grabbed the rod and bludgeoned the man's head, bashing it repeatedly as he crushed his skull. Blood splattered on the ground and on his face, bleeding profusely as he smashed his attacker's head.

A loud crack echoed and he stopped, stepping back and seeing the man's head drenched in blood – his skull bending inward and blood spurting out. Dropping the rod, he fell back and leaned against a wall. His breath quickened as he looked around – his blood-stained hands shivering as he raised them before him.

He breathed shakily and held his head, the weight of what'd happened coming down on him. He'd committed murder.

Grief washed over him as he sat in the dark alley, feeling like the cold-hearted man lying dead before him. Reassuring himself that it was self-defence didn't work in calming him – he'd committed murder.

Collecting himself, he forced himself up, dragging his shivering body down the alley and into another corridor. He fished out a cloth from his pocket, wiping the now drying blood from his hands and face – doing little to clean the stains.

Moving into another alley, he tried to shift his thoughts, focussing on returning to SFIT and his friends. Though his body felt like giving in and he fell over, he pushed himself onward, needing to get back to his family and put what'd happened behind him.

He entered a corridor to his right when a large silhouette moved past him. Stopping in his tracks, he followed, feeling a sense of familiarity as he recognized its shape. He got closer to it and jerked back in surprise:

"Baymax?"

The figure turned to him, it's deep red eyes glowing in the dark alley.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Please note that this fanfiction is undergoing editing, so future chapters might not be up to the standards of this one. The plot will remain unaltered, but things like grammatical errors, dialogue and paragraphing will have slight alterations. If you require to know when the editing will be completed so as tho kep the same standard for reading, please leave said request in a review or PM.

**As always, Follow, Favourite and Review and Await the Awesomeness as I post the next chapters of the Fanfictions. Thanks for reading**


	4. Countdown

RAIN POURED on San Fransokyo, darkening the skies that the sun tried to illuminate. The rioting continued in the streets and some people tried to hide for shelter. Criminals pulled people out of their houses and killed some of them as they laid in their beds.

GoGo looked out the window of the liquor store and saw people running around. Her breath fogged up the window and she saw her bruised face in her reflection.

GoGo had to leave as soon as possible as criminals closed in on the store.

All GoGo could think about was Hiro as she saw the downpour. The drops trickling down the window somehow depicted her world crumbling without him by her side. She did not know when it happened or how it did, but she had spent so much time with Hiro that he became a huge part of her life. Losing him now would crush her.

She thought Hiro would probably take shelter for safety after the blackout, but she did not find him at all. She was afraid for his life and prayed that he was okay. With all the chaos in the city, someone may have killed Hiro before she got back to SFIT to get the others to help in the search.

GoGo snapped out of it and told herself that Hiro was all right. There was no proof, but she felt his heart beating in hers.

"Really? Ugh, geez," GoGo said to herself embarrassedly.

GoGo walked out the backdoor of the store.

* * *

GOGO LOOKED out and saw that the alley was empty. The sound of rain pouring enveloped her ears and the cold showed in her breath. GoGo held herself and braced up as she prepared to move onto the next building.

GoGo slowly stepped out and she was drenched almost immediately. GoGo shivered as the relentless cold easily seeped through her leotard. Her makeup flowed down her cheeks as she continued through the rain. GoGo wiped her face and walked up to the opposite street.

GoGo walked up to a building across from the liquor store and stood under its roof. She looked at the lock and noticed that it was badly damaged and rusty.

GoGo sniffled and reached for the handle.

* * *

A WOMAN and a young boy cowered in a corner of a restaurant's dirty kitchen floor. Gunshots resounded from outside and the young boy whimpered.

"Wareware wa tsumori daijōbuda, akachan," The woman said, comforting the boy, "Karera wa ima, itte imasu,"

The woman held the boy in her arms and saw the cut she had sustained on her wrist. The woman fought back tears because she did not want her son to see her cry, but she fought an uphill battle. The door creaked across from them as someone tried to open it. The woman moved back, further toward the corner of the room and clung to her child. The door swung open and the woman screamed.

"Onegaishimasu!" The woman pleaded for her life, "Watashitachi o korosu shinaide kudasai!"

GoGo walked into the room and rubbed her hands together for warmth.

GoGo looked at the woman concernedly and turned to her child.

"Watashi wa anata o kizutsukeru tsumori wa arimasen yo," GoGo said, assuring her that she was safe.

The woman clung to her child and GoGo frowned. GoGo walked across the room and headed out the door.

GoGo entered the main dining area and it was empty. There were no chairs or tables and there were skid marks on the floor. GoGo looked around to see if there were any other rooms and there were none. GoGo walked out of the restaurant.

* * *

GOGO WENT through several buildings and did not find Hiro. She was lucky enough not to find any criminals, but she wanted to find him. GoGo considered changing strategies and try looking in the alleys. Things would be easier if the others were helping her.

She had parted ways with Wasabi and Honey Lemon when an armed criminal attacked them and had not come across them since. GoGo began to wonder whether Fred had just plain ditched them. She did not have a watch with her, but she knew it had been hours since she asked him to go and see if the EMP affected the stuff in his house. Maybe the EMP fried the things in his house and it was why he had not come back yet.

GoGo slapped her forehead and realized how dumb her plan was. Even if Fred's house was unaffected and a car was working, it did not mean he would be able to find any of them. It would have been smarter if she had said that they meet at a spot at a certain time, then they would have been able to use Fred's car to find Hiro. For a genius, that was a very dumb mistake.

Maybe she was so intent on finding Hiro that she threw logic out the window and did not bother to figure out how she would actually find him. GoGo worried for Hiro and was becoming desperate. She wished she had some kind of magic that could poof Hiro to her. On the other hand, in light of the fact that she did not believe in foolishness like magic, she wished she would come across someone with a working car who could help her.

In her defence, the aspect of time would still be futile since she did not have her watch in the first place.

GoGo walked up to a butcher's shop and entered it.

* * *

GOGO LOOKED around and was barely able to see anything in the dim room. Flashes of lightning would have helped, but there was none such luck for her. She could make out chairs and tables and assumed it was the main dining area. GoGo walked carefully across the room, fumbling around as she approached an open door.

GoGo walked through the door and ended up in a corridor. GoGo walked carefully down the dim corridor and heard a faint voice.

"Anata wa kakushibasho o emashita ka?" One voice asked.

"Shippai shimashita," Another voice responded, "Subete no age. Demo okashiku nari no denwa o kakeru koto ga dekimasen,"

"Kuso," The first voice said.

The men continued talking and GoGo could not hear what they said distinctively as she followed the source of the voices. A man came up from behind and smacked the nape of her neck.

* * *

HIRO WALKED out of an alley and looked around carefully. It was the first empty street he had found all night and he sighed in relief. Hiro stepped out of the alley and looked at his hands. The rain had washed the blood of his hands and he was relieved that the rain cleansed him of all physical evidence of the murder.

Hiro looked to his left and saw a police car drive passed him. _Finally,_ Hiro thought _._ It was a very long, gruelling night, but at least morning had come and the police were now patrolling the streets.

Things were looking good.

* * *

A BEARDED man splashed water in GoGo's face and she came to. GoGo had a throbbing headache and squinted to get her bearings. GoGo's vision came into focus and she saw the man looking at her angrily.

She stood in the middle of three men in a dim, empty room lit by the dim morning light. GoGo stood unsteadily and a cloth wrapped tightly around her wrists.

The bearded man threw away the bucket and looked GoGo in the eyes.

"Who sent you here?" The bearded man asked.

GoGo was groggy, nearly falling and the two men quickly held her up. GoGo dropped her head and the bearded man held it up.

"Who told you we were making a deal here?" The bearded man asked.

GoGo slowly sobered up and she frowned at the man. The man stepped back.

"Oh, so you think you're tough, huh?" The man said.

The man pointed at a drum of water near him and the men moved GoGo toward it. A man dunked GoGo's head in the water and she started thrashing around. Water rushed into GoGo's mouth and she closed it, failing to stop it from entering her nose.

A man lifted GoGo's head and she coughed out the water. GoGo took in deep and rapid breaths.

"Who sent you here?" The bearded man asked.

GoGo continued taking deep breaths. The man dunked GoGo's head in the drum and GoGo managed to close her mouth in time. The man held her head in the drum for a while then yanked it out.

"You can make this easier on yourself," The bearded man said, "Tell me who sent you here,"

GoGo panted and the man grimaced. The man grabbed GoGo's head and dunked her halfway into the drum. GoGo thrashed around and water splashed out of the drum. GoGo tried holding her breath, but water rushed into her nose and she was about to drown. The man drove GoGo's head deeper and she slowly stopped thrashing. GoGo became limp and the water started turning red.

The bearded man pulled GoGo out of the drum and pushed her onto the floor. GoGo coughed out water and some blood and took in deep breaths.

"You didn't just wander here; you knew what we were doing," The beaded man said, "Who sent you here!"

GoGo did not respond and tried to stabilize her breathing. A man drew a knife from his pocket.

"Iya, iya, iya, iya, anata wa nani o shite imasu?" The bearded man asked in surprise, "Hanarete, sono naifu o irete; Watashi wa kono yōna kawaī kao ga dainashi ni shitaku arimasen,"

GoGo became annoyed and disgusted because the bearded man told his men not to harm her face because she was beautiful. He said so to merely toy with her.

"Kanojo o pikkuappu," The man said.

The men lifted GoGo up and the bearded man looked her in the eye. The bearded man smiled.

"Tell me …," The bearded man gently said.

The bearded man backhanded GoGo.

"Who sent you here?" The bearded man asked, emphasizing each word angrily.

GoGo turned to the man and blood tricked out of her mouth. She smirked weakly.

"You do this often? Beat up girls?" GoGo asked smugly, "Trying to make them cry?"

The man grimaced.

"Well, this girl's got something to say," GoGo said, "Bite me,"

The bearded man frowned.

"Kanojo o korosu to roji de kanojo o nokoshimasu," The bearded man said.

* * *

A MAN dragged GoGo's limp body down an alley. Her legs scrapped against glass and pieces of trash, tearing up her red and black leotard.

Hiro leaned against a wall and peaked into the alley. He saw GoGo and his eyes widened. Hiro was dead tired and desperately wanted to see GoGo, but not like this. He could do nothing, but he could not let her die. Hiro needed to think fast.

The man dropped GoGo on the ground of an alley that led up to the streets. The rain poured on and thunder resounded.

Hiro limped as he walked up behind a large, tall pile of heavy boxes and wood. Hiro tried to push the boxes, but his arms were too sore and weak for him to draw strength from them. The man drew a gun and Hiro jacked up. Hiro leaned against a dumpster and struggled to place both his feet on the pile. The man cocked the gun and pointed it at GoGo. Hiro pushed the boxes with all his might and they toppled over. The man fired the gun as the boxes and wood tumbled onto him. The man missed and the bullet hit a wall.

Hiro trudged around the boxes and looked at GoGo. Blood ran out of GoGo and mixed with a puddle of rainwater near her. He thought that she was dead, but he could not entertain such thoughts. He had to prove it for himself.

Hiro walked toward GoGo tiredly in a frustratingly slow pace. Each step sent a wave of pain around his body as he walked. Hiro endured and tried to keep walking. He got closer to GoGo and his legs gave out. Hiro fell over and slammed on the ground. Hiro was not close enough and he painfully turned his head to see that she was some feet away from him.

Hiro dug deep and stretched his injured arm out. He clenched his fist, battling the pain as he folded his arms and lifted himself with his elbows. Hiro crawled toward GoGo, ignoring the excruciating pain. If his body would give up on him, he would not let it until he knew that GoGo was all right.

Hiro reached GoGo and looked at her. His eyes widened in shock as he looked at her.

"No, no," Hiro said to himself.

GoGo's eyes were closed and she laid motionless. He could see his breath in the cold air, but he could not see hers. Hiro's arms gave out and he landed on his injured arm.

Hiro turned in pain and his body ached. He was awake all night, was beaten and ran around the whole time, trying to get back to SFIT. Hiro felt like he was going to die.

Hiro turned to GoGo and reached out to touch her face.

"GoGo," Hiro called, disbelieving his eyes.

Hiro breathed with a quaver and he closed his eyes in anguish. He fought back tears, as GoGo did not respond. Hiro opened his eyes to see GoGo slowly opening hers.

"Hiro," GoGo said weakly.

Hiro smiled at GoGo, seeing that she was all right. Even if Hiro's body was sore and banged up, none of it mattered to him and he would not mind dying because the last thing he would see was the small glimpse of Heaven right before him.

GoGo gave a weak smile and held Hiro's hand against her face.

* * *

HIRO, GOGO, Honey Lemon, Wasabi and Fred walked out of a hospital and proceeded to the parking lot.

A week had passed since the blackout incident and Hiro and GoGo had recovered from their injuries. Unlike GoGo's dad who sat quietly at her bedside, Aunt Cass would not shut up, despite Hiro having a searing headache. Hiro was lucky she was busy that day otherwise the talking would not stop.

GoGo had wanted to talk to Hiro once the hospital discharged her, but Aunt Cass was around him the whole time, so it felt a little awkward. She was just glad that he was okay now.

"Man, you guys really are twins," Fred said, "You even get knocked out at the same time _and_ in the same place,"

"It's great to see you guys okay again," Honey Lemon said.

"Yeah," Hiro said, stretching himself, "It's great to feel great,"

"Good to see you're okay, Hiro," GoGo said.

"Thanks," Hiro said.

GoGo smiled at him.

"Sorry, I took so long to find you guys," Fred said, "It was a real mess out there,"

"Nah, it's no big deal," Wasabi said.

The guys walked up to Wasabi's sedan.

"How about lunch at the café?" Hiro asked.

"That's a great idea," Honey Lemon said.

"More free food!" Fred yelled.

"Well, let's get going," Wasabi said.

The guys entered the sedan.

* * *

BAYMAX, AUNT Cass, Hiro, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Fred and GoGo sat at a table having lunch in the Lucky Cat café.

"I swear, it's an awesome idea," Fred said.

"Can somebody muzzle this guy already? I'm tired of hearing about weird fusions," Wasabi said, "There some things that shouldn't be done,"

"He does have a point though," Aunt Cass said, "You and GoGo are like twins,"

"What, you're agreeing with him?" Wasabi asked.

"No, fusion's ridiculous," Aunt Cass said, "I mean Hiro and GoGo would make a cute couple,"

"I know, right?" Honey Lemon said excitedly, "How was I the only one who saw that?"

"Yes! A couple of test subjects for long distance whispering," Fred said, "Imagine whispering to someone who's miles away and they can still hear you,"

"That's a cell phone," Wasabi said disapprovingly.

"But here's the catch," Fred said, "They'll be no cables attached,"

"Phones are already wireless," Honey Lemon said.

"Ah, but mine will have no cables," Fred said, "Gonna revolutionize avionics,"

Aunt Cass raised an eyebrow.

"Avionics have nothing to do with phones," Honey Lemon said.

"How do you know that, huh?" Fred said, "It's never been proven,"

"Anyway," Aunt Cass tried to ignore Fred, "What do you guys think?"

"Think about what?" Hiro asked.

"You two dating, wouldn't that be something," Aunt Cass said.

Hiro did not respond and kept on eating. He did not like having such awkward conversations and yet, they seemed to be commonplace these days. He was all for the idea, but was a little bit too shy to make a move. Hiro decided to let nature take its course, but how long would nature take.

GoGo was dying to talk to Hiro about it, but was not sure what time was right. One thing that was for sure was that she did not want to talk about it in front of the others. She did need to make Aunt Cass shut up about it now, but she was not sure what to say. With no ideas in mind, GoGo decided to wing it.

"Nice sandwich," GoGo said, pointing at her plate.

"Oh, come on, you can tell me; I won't bite," Aunt Cass said, "Unless you're cake, then I'll totally bite,"

"Could we talk about something else?" Hiro asked.

"Fine, fine, don't rush things," Aunt Cass said, "If it happens, I want it to last,"

"What do you think caused the EMP?" Honey Lemon asked.

"It wasn't natural, that's for sure," Hiro said.

"How do you know?" Honey Lemon asked.

"It came from the city in two dome-shaped waves," Hiro said, "It must've been a bomb; I saw it when I was flying around looking for GoGo's bike,"

"Did you see exactly where it came from?" Wasabi asked.

"No, I didn't," Hiro said.

"It's weird," Wasabi said, "A lot of strange things have been happening lately. First the earthquake and blackout at school then the EMP –,"

"And Baymax," Hiro said.

"What?" Wasabi said.

Baymax blinked.

"I saw Baymax in an alley during the blackout," Hiro said.

"It was dark," GoGo said, "Your mind must've been playing tricks on you,"

"I saw what I saw," Hiro said, "Baymax in battle gear, in an alley with red glowing eyes,"

"I do not understand, how could I be in the city and be here at the same time?" Baymax asked, "I am not aware of any existing copies of myself,"

"I don't know, but I did see you," Hiro said, "I tried talking to you, but you did not answer,"

"My databanks do not have any entries of contact with you during the blackout," Baymax said.

"It was pretty dark, Hiro," Honey Lemon said, "GoGo's right,"

"Yeah, possibly, but I did see something," Hiro said.

"What were you doing in an alley?" Aunt Cass asked.

"GoGo and I were trying to find her malfunctioning bike when the EMP hit and fried everything in the area," Hiro said, "I tried to get back to SFIT while riots were going on and I …,"

Hiro hesitated and GoGo turned to him. Hiro debated in his mind and decided to keep quiet about killing one of Mr. Yama's men. Hiro gulped and composed himself as he realized that he was beginning to panic.

"And I … found GoGo unconscious in an alley," Hiro said.

"Oh, at least my little man's okay now," Aunt Cass said.

The guys continued eating except for Hiro.

Hiro wondered whether he actually saw Baymax in the alley or if it was his mind playing games on him; replaying the image of Baymax attacking Robert Callaghan because Hiro had just killed Mr. Yama's henchman. Hiro could swear he actually saw him, but it did seem farfetched now that he thought about it.

Hiro knew what he saw and he had to find out what was going on.

* * *

GOGO, HONEY Lemon, Wasabi and Hiro walked down the hallways of SFIT and passed their class's lab. Everything was fried and they could not believe that all their hard work had disappeared in an instant. Dr. Cello had called them over to see something he was working on and said it was urgent.

The guys walked up to his office door and GoGo knocked on it.

"Get in," Dr. Cello said.

The guys entered the room and Dr. Cello was typing something on his computer. Hiro met it with shock.

"How's that working? I thought the EMP fried everything on campus," Hiro said.

"Well, I managed to fix my stuff, but I don't know if I can do that for the rest of the school," Dr. Cello said.

"Could you do it for our lab?" GoGo asked.

"I was actually getting to that," Dr. Cello said, "I may not be able to do it for the rest of the school, but I can fix the rest of the stuff on campus,"

"Isn't that the same thing?" Hiro asked.

"No," Dr. Cello said, "I said I can fix the tech in the rest of the school, but not the whole campus,"

"How does that make any sense?" Wasabi asked.

"I dunno," Dr. Cello said, "But just know that I've only been able to fix the stuff in your class's lab,"

"Didn't you say that you were just about to fix the stuff in our lab just now?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah, what's your point?" Dr. Cello asked.

Hiro got confused and decided to ask no more questions.

"How'd you fix all this stuff, anyways? It's impossible," GoGo said.

"Not for me," Dr. Cello said, "But I -,"

Dr. Cello's phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello?" Dr. Cello said.

Dr. Cello listened to the person on the other end.

"Got it," Dr. Cello said.

Dr. Cello cut the line and headed for the door.

"Where're you going?" Honey Lemon asked.

"Got a call from a friend," Dr. Cello said, "The nuclear plant's melting down,"

"What?" GoGo said in shock.

"I don't have time to explain," Dr. Cello said hurriedly.

Dr. Cello left the room.

"We need to suit up and get to the plant," Hiro said, "We need to help them,"

The guys followed Hiro out of the lab and returned to their rooms on campus to suit up.

With his house being outside the EMP radius, Hiro was able to create new battle suits based on the original designs, with safeguards in place to make them resistant to electromagnetic pulses. At least, that is what Hiro intended since he was unsure how many kilohertz the pulse that fried part of the city had. All Hiro knew was that it was powerful enough to fry everything in SFIT, which had safeguards upon safeguards in their tech to protect them from EMP blasts - manmade or not.

Hiro summoned Baymax and he arrived outside his room in battle gear. Hiro made modifications to the original design, having Baymax's gear stored in a small compartment on his back that would transform out and encase him the moment he summoned him for battle.

Hiro came out of his room and he and the others jumped on Baymax and flew off.

* * *

SAN FRANSOKYO looked very different from the previous week. Blimps usually littered the airspace and gave a great amount of colour to the sky. Only half were in the air since the EMP fried the other half and the sky looked unusually bare.

Hiro looked at the city below and saw the largest traffic jam he had ever seen in his life. As he continued, he looked and saw the plane that crashed during the blackout.

* * *

THE BIG Hero 6 team arrived at the plant and it was in chaos. Sirens blared and red lights flashed.

Baymax landed outside the plant and several scientists ran out of the building. Hiro got off Baymax, seeing that parts of the building were now heaping masses of rubble and security guards lay dead all over.

The guys got off Baymax and walked up to Hiro.

"Help people evacuate and I'll try and stabilize the core," Hiro said.

The guys entered the building and spread out, leading people out of the plant. Hiro ran down the halls, looking for the containment building control room. Hiro ran passed a door that was ajar and saw Dr. Cello inside working on a control panel. Hiro entered the room.

From the window at the end of the control room, the containment building was visible in the distance. Hiro's mouth dropped, shocked at what he had found. There was a gaping hole in the containment building.

"Hiro, what're you doing here?" Dr. Cello asked without turning to Hiro.

"I wanted to see if I could help stabilize the nuclear core," Hiro said, "How'd this happen?"

"You need to get out, it's hopeless," Dr. Cello said, "You're just a kid,"

Dr. Cello challenged Hiro's ego and he would not let it slide even in light of the situation.

"Look, I know enough about nuclear physics to stabilize the core," Hiro said.

"Do you know how to stabilize the meltdown of a damaged core?" Dr. Cello said.

"What?"

Hiro walked up to Dr. Cello.

"The nuclear core's badly damaged and it can't be stabilized in time," Dr. Cello said, "I'm trying to stall it give people more time to evacuate,"

"How much time do we have," Hiro asked.

"Two minutes," Dr. Cello said.

"What? Can you contain it?" Hiro asked.

"Didn't you hear me? The core's badly damaged and the containment building's walls are ruptured," Dr. Cello said.

"How'd that happen?" Hiro asked, "It has a missile shield; it's impossible,"

"I don't know, but with the containment building's damaged, there is no way to contain the radiological release," Dr. Cello said.

Hiro stepped back and felt stupid about his question. When under pressure or stress, Hiro would lose his cool and was unable to think straight. He hated times like this because he felt that his biggest redeeming quality; smarts, had faded away from him and all that remained was a little scared kid.

Dr. Cello continued typing on the control panel. A bead of sweat rolled down his face and he frowned as he concentrated.

"Can you buy us any more time?" Hiro asked, terror very evident in his voice.

"Six minutes at most, maybe ten," Dr. Cello said.

Hiro stepped back and realized that it was the end of his life. Even if he rounded up his friends and flew away with Baymax, they would not be able to leave the blast radius in time. Even if they could, that would mean that he would have to leave some people behind because they could not all fit on Baymax and he was not ready to debate whose life was more important.

"Try to get out of here," Dr. Cello said, "Get your friends and Baymax and get out here before it's too late. Even if I don't manage to buy us any time, you should be able to get far enough at high speed,"

"What about you?" Hiro asked.

"I won't fit on Baymax and besides, I don't want you to start picking who among your friends is more important," Dr. Cello said.

It was as if Dr. Cello was reading his mind. If he left, at least he, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Fred and GoGo would be alive, but he would not be able to live with himself knowing that he had let Aunt Cass die. He also could not bear to see GoGo suffer the same fate he had when his parents died, neither could he for his friends.

Hiro wondered if he could talk to GoGo one last time before he died. This was neither the time nor the place to talk about his feelings for her, he felt, but no other time would come. He would tell her what he felt when he was around her, say that he loved her and then lie to her that everything would be okay and touch her one last time. He thought of seeing her beautiful smile one last time, but he knew he could not now. Hiro thought of calling Aunt Cass to tell her what was going on, and tell her that he loved her.

Hiro was confused and could not make up his mind. He browsed through the miniscule number of survival options and he could not pick any.

"I'm staying here," Hiro said.

"What?" Dr. Cello asked, "What about your friends?"

Hiro sat beside Dr. Cello and started typing on the control panel.

"I don't know what they would want me to do, but I would want to die trying to save them, rather than save myself," Hiro said.

"Hiro, just –,"

"Let's get to work," Hiro said.

Dr. Cello looked at Hiro and could see his hands shaking. Hiro was terrified and did not know what to do. He thought it would be best to at least do something rather than run away or just stand there. Hiro was in between a rock and a hard place and they were both caving in on him.

A blaring alarm sound came and Dr. Cello rose from his seat, stepping back in horror.

"Oh my God," Dr. Cello said.

"What's happening?" Hiro asked.

"The meltdown, it's started," Dr. Cello said.

"I thought you said we had a couple of minutes?" Hiro said.

"The containment building's walls were already ruptured," Dr. Cello said, "I was only making an estimate,"

"So we're all doomed?" Hiro asked.

Dr. Cello did not respond and Hiro knew that it meant 'yes'.

"You know, I kinda wish I had a wife so that I could say something cliché right now," Dr. Cello said blankly.

"Dude!" Hiro yelled angrily.

"Sorry, sorry," Dr. Cello said.

GoGo skated into the room.

"Hiro, we've got every –," GoGo tried to say when she saw the damaged containment building in the distance.

Hiro looked at GoGo and held his head in panic. GoGo removed her helmet and stepped back fearfully.

A humanoid figure suddenly flew into the containment building and flew out of it a few moments later. The figure flew out at incredible speeds, breaking several sound barriers as it left. Another humanoid figure entered the building and flew out moments after.

"Was that …," GoGo tried to say, too confused to finish her sentence.

"What just happened?" Hiro asked.

"I just did something awesome," A male voice called from the hallways.

A raven-haired man with a goatee, clad in a white suit entered the room. Hiro turned to him and stood up in utter shock. Hiro tried to mouth words as the man walked up to them.

"Yeah, I know," The man said, "Marvel in the greatness,"

"You're Tony Stark," Hiro said in surprise.

"In the flesh," Tony Stark said, "Bow before me,"

"You like pickles?" Dr. Cello asked.

"What?" Tony asked in confusion.

"You know pickle juice," Dr. Cello said, "It's great when mixed with honey,"

"Who's this guy," Tony said, "He's confusing me and that mean's he's playing mind games or is insanely stupid,"

Hiro walked up to Tony, disbelieving his eyes.

"How'd you …," Hiro said, at a loss for words.

"I just happened to be flying by and decided, 'heck, why don't I just swoop on down and replace some random city's nuclear core with an arc reactor and save lives?" Tony said, "Anyone's skin melting yet?"

Tony looked around, pretending to be expecting something to happen.

"You're welcome," Tony said.

"Oh my God, I can't believe this," Hiro said excitedly, "I don't know what to say,"

"What about, 'Ice latte,'?" Tony said.

"It's an honour, Mr. Stark," Dr. Cello said, "You're work in clean energy is outstanding … and the suits, of course,"

"Oh, please stop," Tony said, "You won't make me blush,"

GoGo smirked.

"Now, how's about that latte?" Tony asked.

"How'd you know what was happening?" Dr. Cello asked.

"Well, I've been following an energy signature that –," Tony tried to say when J.A.R.V.I.S. interrupted him.

"Sorry sir, but an energy spike's just been detected 12 kilometres due east of here," J.A.R.V.I.S. said.

"Got it," Tony said.

Parts of an Iron Man suit flew into the room. Tony lifted his right leg then his left leg and the corresponding Iron Man parts enclosed them. The other parts covered Tony's body in like fashion. The Iron Man helmet covered Tony's head and he flew through the ceiling of the room.

Debris fell from the ceiling as Hiro looked through the hole Iron Man had just made.

"Whoa," Hiro said in awe.

* * *

A HOBO walked out of an alley and down the sidewalk. Sand on the ground of the alley stirred and slowly levitated into the air. Energy surged in the air and a portal opened.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Stuff's going down and I'm now entering the realm of crossovers. I initially planned for the story to be an action drama, but as things progressed, it's turned into a romantic action/drama. Ah, well, as long as it's still the story I wanted it to be, i.e. a story about Hiro's past coming back to haunt him and his relationship with GoGo. Whoa, it was a romance story from the start, huh? Anyways, hope you liked this chapter.

As always, Follow, Favourite and Review and Await the Awesomeness as I post the next chapters of the Fanfictions. Thanks for reading.


	5. Revelation

BAYMAX FLEW over San Fransokyo, carrying rest of the Big Hero 6 team on his back and arms.

"Isn't he long gone by now?" Honey Lemon asked.

"I don't think he's that far," Hiro said.

"What if you missed him?" Honey Lemon asked.

"Then this will have been a waste of time," Hiro said.

"I can't believe you met Tony Stark," Honey Lemon said excitedly.

"Yeah, what was it like?" Fred asked.

"It was cool," GoGo said blankly.

"It'd be cool to see him in action," Fred said, "Blasting things, flying, blasting more things, shooting out rockets, flying … flying,"

"I am so freaking out right now," Honey Lemon said, "I'm tweeting this,"

Honey Lemon pulled out her phone.

"I couldn't even say anything; he was just so awesome," Hiro said.

"Who is Tony Stark?" Baymax asked.

Baymax swooped a little bit near the ground and looked down. Baymax stopped and hovered. Wasabi nearly fell off Baymax's arm and he clenched it, fearing heights.

"Why'd you stop?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, you nearly killed me!" Wasabi yelled, "Man, I wish he had seatbelts or something,"

"I sense a commotion," Baymax said.

"Where?" Hiro asked.

"There," Baymax said, pointing at many police cars that surrounded a black figure that was not clearly visible from where their altitude.

"Let's check it out," Hiro said.

"Hey, what about Tony Stark?" Honey Lemon asked in protest.

"Beesh, beesh," Fred said, clenching and unclenching his hands while pointing them around.

"We need to take a look at this, now," Hiro said.

Honey Lemon sulked and pocketed her phone.

"This is not over," Fred said and made a heroic pose, "I will be an Aveng – ahh!"

Baymax dropped Fred and quickly grabbed him as he descended. Baymax swooped down and Honey Lemon, GoGo and Fred jumped off him. Baymax landed on a sidewalk and Wasabi and Hiro got off him. The guys walked toward the commotion and were all dumbfounded as they got closer.

Hiro's mouth fell agape and Fred removed his mask to see clearly.

"Is that …," Fred said.

"It can't be," Honey Lemon said.

"It is," Hiro said.

In the middle of the police cars stood another Baymax. It was slightly taller than Baymax was, had red glowing eyes, wore black heavy, thicker armour with broader shoulders and had no retractable wings and no antennae.

"Another Baymax?" GoGo said in confusion.

"That must have been the Baymax you saw during the blackout," Honey Lemon said.

Hiro frowned.

"Dark Baymax," Fred said.

Dark Baymax turned its head to the guys at the mention of its name and looked at them.

"I think he heard you," GoGo said.

"Oh man," Fred said.

Honey Lemon took a picture of Dark Baymax with her phone.

"Do you really need to do that right now?" Hiro asked.

"Sorry," Honey Lemon said.

Honey Lemon took another picture of Dark Baymax and it turned to the guys and the police officers drew their guns. GoGo shook her head angrily.

"Stay where you are, don't move" The chief of police yelled into his megaphone.

Dark Baymax's engines and gears whined as it began to walk forward.

"Fire!" The police chief yelled.

The police unleashed a volley of bullets on Dark Baymax and they simply bounced off and landed on other police officers, buildings and cars. Dark Baymax flipped over police car and it landed on another one.

"Baymax, he's hurting people!" Hiro yelled.

Baymax ran toward Dark Baymax. Dark Baymax flew up to Baymax and tackled him into a nearby store.

"Flank him!" Hiro ordered the guys and they spread out.

Fred slapped on his helmet and shot fire at Dark Baymax as it got off Baymax. The fire did not affect Dark Baymax at all and it turned to Fredzilla. Dark Baymax fired lasers from its eyes at Fredzilla and GoGo tackled him out of the way. Dark Baymax ran up to GoGo and she skated away.

Dark Baymax tailed GoGo on foot, smacking cars and people out of its way.

"If this is another Baymax, how is it able to catch up to me on foot?" GoGo asked the others on her earpiece, "Isn't Baymax _slow_ on foot?"

Dark Baymax grabbed GoGo and Baymax punched it, releasing her from its grasp. Dark Baymax grabbed Baymax's head with one arm and tossed him several metres away. Baymax smacked onto cars and flew toward Dark Baymax. Dark Baymax shot lasers from its eyes at Baymax and he flew upwards, letting the lasers hit a car and cause it to explode.

Honey Lemon grabbed a Chem. Ball from her handbag and threw it at Dark Baymax, crystallizing part of its arm with a blue, foamy substance. Dark Baymax tried to dislodge its arm and Baymax shot out his rocket-propelled glove at it. Dark Baymax smacked away Baymax's glove and broke the crystallized substance, freeing its arm.

Wasabi slashed Dark Baymax's arm with a plasma blade and its arm was unscathed.

"What the –," Wasabi tried to say when Dark Baymax swung at him.

Dark Baymax swung its arms at Wasabi twice and he dodged the hits swiftly. Wasabi slashed at Dark Baymax's gut, but it left no scratch. Dark Baymax kicked Wasabi, sending him hurling onto a car.

GoGo threw a maglev disc at Dark Baymax and it caught it. GoGo skated around Dark Baymax and grazed its gut with her remaining maglev disc. GoGo grazed Dark Baymax thrice and skated away from him. The resultant steam caused by the grazing subsided, revealing that there was no scratch on Dark Baymax.

"What is he made of?" GoGo said in shock.

Honey Lemon tossed a Chem. Ball at Dark Baymax's face, blinding him and Baymax punched it, sending it hurling back. GoGo summoned her maglev disc back to her and Baymax flew toward Dark Baymax.

Dark Baymax broke the crystallized substance off its face as it fell back and flew up to Baymax. Dark Baymax grabbed Baymax and punched him onto the road, grazing him against the asphalt. Dark Baymax landed, grabbed a car and swung it at Baymax. Baymax quickly grabbed the car and placed it on the ground. The occupants of the car ran out and Dark Baymax lifted the car and smashed it into Baymax's face, cracking his helmet. Dark Baymax gave Baymax an uppercut, sending him into the air.

Hiro watched Dark Baymax pummel his friends and thoughts raced through his mind. Was Dark Baymax the Baymax that remained in the dimension Callaghan had opened? If so, why did it have new armour and how was it still functional? It needed a chip inside it for it to function and Tadashi's chip was inside Baymax. How was this possible?

Dark Baymax grabbed Baymax's head and slammed him on the ground. GoGo skated toward Dark Baymax and it grabbed her then slammed her on Baymax. Dark Baymax threw a punch at the two and Honey Lemon threw an explosive Chem. Ball in its face. Dark Baymax walked toward Honey Lemon and Fredzilla shot flames on the asphalt beneath it, melting it and getting it stuck. Dark Baymax slowly dislodged its leg from the melted asphalt and Baymax tackled him, flying into the air.

Dark Baymax broke out of Baymax's grip and flew on its own. The two Baymaxs flew around each other and the guys on the ground watched the battle from below.

"That's so cool," Fred said.

"Come on!" GoGo said, nudging Fred.

"Sorry," Fred said.

Honey Lemon took a photo and GoGo grabbed her phone and threw it away. Honey Lemon screamed and chased after her phone.

Baymax shot a rocket-fist at Dark Baymax, it blocked it and the fist returned to him. Baymax shot another rocket-fist at Dark Baymax, it blocked it and the fist returned to him. Small holes opened in Dark Baymax's knuckles and it fired a volley of bullets at Baymax at machinegun speeds. Baymax swooped down, avoiding the bullets that tailed him. Baymax flew below Dark Baymax and up behind it. Dark Baymax turned its head completely around and fired lasers out of its eyes and at Baymax's helmet, destroying it and revealing the soft, plush head underneath.

"Oh, man, he's wide open," Hiro said fearfully.

"Baymax we need to retreat," Fred yelled.

Baymax flew toward the guys and Dark Baymax tailed him. Dark Baymax fired bullets at Baymax and he looped around them and flew back into the air to keep the guys from being shot.

"You invent a Hulk Buster and everybody steals the idea," Tony Stark said, "I'd sue if I didn't find courts boring,"

Dark Baymax looked around; searching for the source of Tony's voice and a repulsor beam hit it in the back. Iron Man flew up to Dark Baymax and it swatted him away, sending him hurling toward the city. Dark Baymax had a small scratch on it. Dark Baymax pointed its fist at Baymax and it suddenly froze.

Fred covered his eyes, afraid to see how mangled Baymax had become. He opened his eyes and was as shocked as the rest were.

"What the …," Fred said.

"What's going on?" GoGo said, looking closely at Dark Baymax.

Dark Baymax hovered in midair motionlessly, stuck with its fist pointed out.

Baymax flew up to Dark Baymax and looked at its eyes. Dark Baymax was still operational, but it was immobile.

Iron Man flew out of the building he had crashed into and fired a repulsor beam at Dark Baymax.

"What're you doing? It may have stopped attacking," Hiro said into his earpiece.

"Not gonna waste the chance," Tony said, "When you got a chance, take it,"

Iron Man fired a volley of repulsor beams at Dark Baymax and its armour began to crack. Dark Baymax turned to Iron Man and fired a missile at him. The missile hit Iron Man and exploded, sending him hurling to the ground.

"Tony!" Hiro yelled fearfully.

Dark Baymax flew away and Baymax watched the smoke clear. Iron Man flew back up, looking around for Dark Baymax. Baymax looked at Iron Man as he hovered in the air and his chest had scorch marks.

"That's going to take a while to clean off," J.A.R.V.I.S said, dusting his chest.

"Yeah, it will," Tony said as he walked up beside Hiro, "Which is why I pay you to do it,"

"You don't pay me, sir," J.A.R.V.I.S said.

"Even better, mean's you're gonna work even harder," Tony said.

The guys screamed as they saw Tony standing beside Hiro. Tony chucked a blueberry into his mouth and looked at them cockily.

"I know; the awe doesn't wear off," Tony said and offered his blueberry bag, "Blueberry?"

"How are you here? Isn't that you up there?" Hiro asked, pointing at the Iron Man suit.

"Nope, I was somewhere else," Tony said as he chucked another blueberry in his mouth.

Baymax and Iron Man landed on the sidewalk across from them. Iron Man crossed the road and a car screeched to a halt as it nearly hit him. Baymax looked left and right and then slowly crossed the road. Baymax gingerly walked around the car that halted and walked up to the guys on the opposite sidewalk.

"Seriously, you don't want any?" Tony said as he offered the bag to them again.

Fred walked up to Tony, opened his mask and took some blueberries from the bag.

Honey Lemon had her mouth agape the moment Tony arrived and Wasabi closed it.

"It's Tony Stark!" Honey lemon squealed and ran up to Tony.

Honey Lemon hugged Tony.

"I know, I know, I'm awesome," Tony said, "But could you ease up, this is silk,"

"Sorry," Honey Lemon said, pulling away from Tony, "It's just that –,"

Honey Lemon squealed.

"Oh, my God, oh my God, this is totally insane," Honey Lemon said, "You are absolutely amazing,"

Tony nodded.

"People don't say it much, but yeah," Tony said.

"How'd you discover clean energy?" Honey Lemon asked.

"My dad found this strange energy that came from space," Tony said, "I developed it and here we are,"

Honey Lemon nodded dreamily.

"You just blew my mind," Honey Lemon said, "Like, pow!"

Wasabi walked up to Tony and shook his hand.

"It's an honour to meet you, sir," Wasabi said, "Your work is phenomenal,"

"Thanks," Tony said.

"How does it feel like inside the suit?" Hiro asked.

"Cool, powerful, a little snug," Tony said, "Probably need to fix that, but; pretty freaking awesome, yeah,"

"Cool," Hiro said, "I can't thank you enough for the save back there at the plant,"

"You can give me my latte," Tony said, "I'm still waiting,"

"I, uh," Hiro said, rubbing the nape of his neck.

"I am really excited to meet you; I have so many revolutionary ideas," Fred said, "I am a major science enthusiast and I'm really enthusiastic about your work,"

The others geeked out over Tony and GoGo simply stood there, chewing bubblegum.

"How'd you find us and what're you doing here?" GoGo asked sternly.

"Whoa, whoa, GoGo; don't ask him questions like that or he might leave," Fred said.

"No, she has a point," Tony said, "Meet me at SFIT and don't forget my latte,"

Tony tossed the bag to Fred and walked up to the Iron Man suit. The Iron Man suit opened up halfway across its anatomy.

"Why?" Hiro asked.

"You'll find out," Tony said.

Tony stepped into the suit and it closed. Iron Man flew away. The guys watched Iron Man fly away.

"Awesome," Hiro said.

"Yeah," Honey Lemon said dreamily.

GoGo grabbed some blueberries from the bag, chucked them in her mouth and folded her arms.

"Well, let's get going," Hiro said.

The guys walked up to Baymax and climbed onto him.

"What is a 'Hulk Buster'?" Baymax asked as Hiro got on his back.

Baymax flew into the air and Fred explained what the Hulk Buster was to him.

* * *

THE GUYS walked down the halls of SFIT and Fred had just finished explaining to Baymax what the Hulk Buster was. Baymax had reverted into his original state, to avoid damaging the ceiling of the hallways and his armour shrank into the backpack attached to his back.

"What is a 'Hulk'?" Baymax asked.

"He's a –," Fred tried to say when GoGo interrupted him.

"Didn't Tony say we should meet him here?" GoGo asked, "Where is he?"

"Dunno," Hiro said.

"He's probably in the Nerd Lab," Honey Lemon said.

"Let's hope so," Hiro said.

The guys walked up to the door of their class's lab and entered it.

Tony and Dr. Cello were discussing science and the Iron Man suit was waving its hands through the plasma beams of Wasabi's machine.

"Hey, get away from that!" Wasabi yelled as he ran up to the Iron Man suit.

The Iron Man suit stepped back and Wasabi turned off the machine.

"It's dangerous," Wasabi said, "That was laser-induced plasma,"

"Really? I thought they were lasers for a light show," J.A.R.V.I.S said as it lifted its unscathed hand, "You must have a very weak power source,"

"How in the world?" Wasabi said in disbelief as he removed his goggles.

"Try something higher than Double As," J.A.R.V.I.S said.

Wasabi looked at Iron Man closely and was too shocked to take offense to his jab at his tech. The other guys walked up to Tony and Dr. Cello.

"You know him, Stephen?" GoGo asked.

"Know of him," Dr. Cello explained, "We were just talking about Aldrich Killian,"

"Alda-who?" GoGo asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Long story," Dr. Cello said.

"Yeah, that's a tale for another day," Tony said.

Wasabi grabbed an electronic magnifying glass and looked at Iron Man's fingers.

"You got my latte?" Tony asked.

"Uhh …," Hiro said, trying to find an explanation.

"Ungrateful," Tony said, "Anyway, I saw that coming, so I grabbed one on the way here, then this guy drank it all,"

"I said I was sorry," Dr. Cello said.

"Okay, I've thought of everything, right? So here we go," Fred said.

"Shoot," Tony said.

"An invisible sandwich," Fred said.

The guys groaned.

"A what?" Tony asked.

"You're still on that?" GoGo asked.

"I'm not gonna stop just because some people don't understand my genius," Fred said.

"Come again, maybe I didn't hear you," Tony said.

"An invisible sandwich," Fred said, "Imagine eating a sandwich and everyone just thinks your crazy,"

"Imagine Dragons," Dr. Cello said, "Great chefs; love their food,"

Tony raised an eyebrow and decided to play along with the craziness.

"Check this out," Tony said.

Tony made the motions of making a BLT sandwich.

"Here," Tony said.

"Whoa, cool," Fred said, receiving the 'sandwich'.

Fred took a bite of the 'sandwich' and GoGo looked at him disapprovingly.

"Really?" GoGo said.

"Let him have his moment," Hiro said.

"Mmmph, love the bread-free taste," Fred said, "What're the ingredients?"

GoGo slapped her forehead.

"Wow," Wasabi said in amazement.

"Zero slices of bread, zero lattice leaves, zero slices of bacon, some condiments of your choice and 500 cups of stupid," Tony said.

"Got a lot of the last one at my place," Fred said, "Thanks,"

GoGo slapped her forehead again and shook her head.

"Geez," Honey Lemon said.

"Okay, how's about this; 'an eye-crosser," Fred said, "If you bring your eyes together, it's very possible to open an inter-dimensional portal,"

"I think you have enough cups of the special stuff for that," Tony said.

"Awesome," Fred said, eating the 'sandwich'.

GoGo watched Fred walk away with her mouth agape, shocked at how dumb he is.

"Okay, he's an idiot," GoGo said.

"Yup," Tony said.

"So, how'd you know about the plant melting down?" Hiro asked.

"Well, I've been following strange energy signatures that have been spiking for about a month or so," Tony said, "Its initial source was unclear, but spikes popped up in different parts of the world. Bruce Banner and I –,"

"The Hulk," Fred said to Baymax.

"Believe it may have come from an inter-dimensional portal or a wormhole," Tony said, "I came here following the same type of energy and it dissipated. I noticed the core melting down and decided to have it replaced with an arc reactor. Can't believe there are still some people who aren't using those yet,"

Hiro wondered something and he began to see some connection.

"When was the first time you detected the energy spike?" Hiro asked.

"A but a couple of months," Tony said.

"It must've been the one Callaghan opened," Honey Lemon said.

"Callaghan?" Tony asked, "You mean Robert Callaghan?"

"Yes," Hiro said, "You see, a couple of months ago, he plotted to destroy Krei Tech using one of their portals to send the building into a different dimension. He wanted to suck Krei Tech into the portal and we defeated him after which it became unstable and exploded.

"That must've been the cause," Tony said, "It makes some sense now,"

"Wasn't the portal simply a matter transporter between two locations and not a wormhole?" Honey Lemon asked.

"It was more than that," Hiro explained, "When Baymax and I entered it, it led us into this strange dimension where we found Callaghan's daughter; it didn't lead us immediately into a different location on earth,"

"That makes sense," Tony said, "As I've been tracking the energy around the world, I noticed new cities and locations that have never been there before, like this castle in a Norwegian Fjord. It's possible the portal's explosion warped things and caused dimensions to collide, which is why America is now a part of Japan,"

"What's Japan?" GoGo asked.

"In my world, Asia and America are different continents, but after I sensed the energy spike, the continents seemed to have merged somehow," Tony said, "I, Bruce Banner and Thor were the only ones who seemed to have noticed the change and Thor went to Asgard to figure out what was going on,"

"Wait a minute; you're losing me," Fred said, "What's this Asia and America you're talking about?"

"Sit down," Tony said.

The guys took seats and Baymax decided to stand, since none of the seats were not big enough.

"Look, I come from a world divided into seven continents," Tony said, "Asia, Australia, Europe, Africa, North America, South America and the Arctic. Japan was a country of its own and so was America, but now, the American Continents, Asia and parts of Europe are now one huge continent. Since the energy spike, few others and I noticed that new places popping up on earth and the fusion of the continents, but other seemed not to notice. I don't know why or how but our world has changed and that portal's explosion must have been the cause,"

"But, things haven't changed for us since the portal exploded, so I don't understand," Hiro said.

"Then it means that you and I must come from parallel dimensions and they have now both merged into one," Tony said.

"I get it now …, I think," GoGo said.

"From the looks of things however, other dimensions have merged in as well, explaining why new locations have popped up on earth," Tony said, "It's even possible that the earth we have now is twice the size of the earth that I came from,"

"I think I'm getting it now and something has changed since the portal's explosion," Hiro said, "For example, you were just a comic book character here, but after the portal exploded, you're an actual person,"

'Wait, if that was the case, why didn't you say that the second you saw me?" Tony asked, rising from his seat.

"I don't know, I guess I couldn't remember," Hiro said, "But I remember it very vaguely,"

"You would obviously remember something as huge as that," Tony said, "Didn't you guys remember that,"

The guys mumbled amongst themselves.

"Not really," GoGo said.

"Then there is way more to this than I thought. This change in earth brings great problems for us, but can do us some good," Tony said.

"How?" Hiro asked.

"Well," Tony said, "I've been watching you guys and I had J.A.R.V.I.S do some scans on you guys during your fights. Since you're obviously new at the whole superhero gig, I thought I'd help you out,"

Tony walked up to a desk and opened up a large suitcase. The guys walked up to Tony and were in awe at what they saw in the suitcase. The suitcase contained three boxes and three metal backpacks with colours corresponding to each member of the team.

"Since what you've got is just a bunch of pirated Stark tech, it was easy to make upgrades," Tony said.

"It's not pirated, it's authentic," Hiro said defensively.

"Come on, I can just push a button and cause everything you have to self-destruct," Tony said.

"No you can't," Hiro said.

"You wanna try me," Tony said as he pulled out a small remote from his pocket.

"Uh, no," Hiro said in defeat.

"Good, 'cuz I can't really do that; those were my car keys," Tony said.

Tony pressed the button and Iron Man beeped.

"I was just kidding about the pirated thing too, but the tech is similar to mine," Tony said, "Though mine's better,"

Hiro gave a relieved sigh.

"The new gear is based off the original designs, but with improvements. You can have a look at them," Tony said.

Tony explained the enhancements to their gears respective to the gear pulled out of the suitcase.

"All the armoured parts of the gear is made of reinforced steel while everything else is made of shock absorbent rubber. Baymax's armour now has the capability to create small earthquakes. GoGo's maglev discs can now reach supersonic speeds and have been fitted with an electrified trim. For Fred's suit, kept in a backpack, I added flaming poles and acid to the flamethrower in his mouthpiece. Wasabi's plasma beams are now powered by an arc reactor,"

"You're welcome," J.A.R.V.I.S said smugly.

Wasabi frowned.

"Honey Lemon's handbag has been fitted with pocket dimensional balls, automated maglev balls and force field shields fitted in her gloves," Tony said, "Finally, for Hiro, I gave you a jetpack, gloves with sonic boom repulsors and micro-bots, controlled via a neural transmitter in your helmet. The micro-bots are much smaller, harder, stronger, come out of the backpack, and return to it immediately after use to protect from theft. How do you like?"

"Like? I love it," Hiro said, "This is awesome!"

"Yeah, it's great," GoGo said.

"Awesome," Honey Lemon said excitedly.

"I'm gonna wear this on top of my current gear and make a super Fredzilla!" Fred exclaimed.

"We can never repay you," Wasabi said.

"Doubt you can do anything to impress me, since you didn't get me the latte," Tony said.

Tony headed for the door.

"Are we going to see you again?" Hiro asked.

"Uh, no," Tony said, "See ya,"

Tony left the room. Baymax and the Iron Man suit did a fist pump.

"Boom," J.A.R.V.I.S said as it made the motion of an explosion with its hand.

"Bah-a-la-la-la," Baymax said as he made a frillier version of the same motion.

"That is not how you do it," J.A.R.V.I.S said.

"J.A.R.V.I.S, we've gotta go," Tony called from the hallway.

"Coming, sir," J.A.R.V.I.S said.

The Iron Man suit left the room and the guys looked at their boxes.

Unlike his friends, Hiro was not smiling or jumping around like Fred was.

"I can't wait to try this on," Fred said.

GoGo looked at Hiro who took a seat on a chair, beside his backpack.

"Something wrong, Hiro?" GoGo asked.

"I just need a breather's all; things have been very hectic," Hiro said, reeling from the days events.

GoGo sat beside Hiro and placed her box next to her. GoGo removed her helmet.

"Well, it's over now," GoGo said, "Chill out,"

Hiro's expression remained the same.

"Wait a minute!" Fred yelled.

Everyone turned to Fred.

"What?" Honey Lemon said.

"Tony just tricked me, didn't he?" Fred asked.

"Finally," GoGo said.

"There wasn't any Bacon in that sandwich," Fred said.

The guys mumbled disapprovingly. Dr. Cello shook his head.

"Too much stupid can melt your brain, son," Dr. Cello said, "The B in BLT stands for Broccoli,"

GoGo chuckled and turned to Hiro.

"See? You relax; get excited," GoGo said, "We got to meet Tony Stark and he helped get the city powered up again and upgraded our gear; it's great isn't it?"

"Yeah, but," Hiro said with a sigh, "I don't know; I'm still reeling from what happened during the blackout,"

"Well, there are a lot of bad people out there, but at least the blackout showed me that there're still some people doing some good even when everything's bad," GoGo said.

"I didn't know what to do the whole time," Hiro said, "When the core began to meltdown, I was blank; lost. I've never felt that way before; it was terrifying,"

"Well, you pulled through in the end, that's what matters," GoGo said.

Honey Lemon looked at Hiro and GoGo and smiled. Honey Lemon walked up to the door and called out to the other guys.

"Hey, you guys wanna grab something to eat?" Honey Lemon asked.

"I'm not that hungry," Fred said.

"My treat," Honey Lemon said.

"I must be lucky, 'cuz I keep getting more free food," Fred said excitedly.

Fred left the room.

"I'm gonna petition for invisible 'sandwiches'," Fred said and pointed at his head, "Got it all up here,"

"Coming, Wasabi?" Honey Lemon asked.

"What about Hiro and GoGo?" Wasabi asked.

"We'll bring some back for them," Honey Lemon said.

"Okay," Wasabi said uneasily, "Don't blame me if nothing's left after, because Fred sure can eat,"

"Oh, I don't think they'll mind," Honey Lemon said.

"I'm coming too," Dr. Cello said.

Dr. Cello walked passed Honey Lemon.

"Baymax," Honey Lemon called and he looked at her, "Come, I wanna show you something,"

Wasabi left the room and Baymax followed him. Honey Lemon turned to Hiro and GoGo and the two had not heard them at all, just as she expected. Honey Lemon closed the door quietly as she left the room.

"When did things change so suddenly?" Hiro asked.

"What do you mean?" GoGo asked.

"I was a bot fighter only months ago and now I'm a superhero recruited by Tony Stark," Hiro said, "That's something _no one_ out there has ever said in their lives,"

"Well, guess things don't always go the way you want," GoGo said, "But we've gotta brace ourselves and move on,"

"Yeah, I guess, but I'm not sure I'm up for this," Hiro said, "I mean, what if something like the blackout or the core meltdown happens and I'm helpless; what do I do then? Can't have an Avenger saving me every time,"

"You won't be alone," GoGo said, "We're here for you, Hiro,"

GoGo placed her hand on Hiro's hand.

"And … what would I do without you?" Hiro asked.

"You tell me," GoGo said, a smile growing on her face.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that I'll make sure I never have an answer for that question," Hiro said.

"It could happen," GoGo said, "I'm not immortal,"

"Well, my world would never be same without you," Hiro said.

Hiro felt that it came out the wrong way, but he did not care; he meant what he said.

GoGo failed to respond because Hiro caught her by surprise. Hiro looked at GoGo and she looked confused.

"Sorry, that came outta nowhere, didn't it?" Hiro said, "I –,"

GoGo pulled Hiro in and kissed him deeply, holding his face. Hiro's eyes widened with surprise.

GoGo pulled back.

"You talk too much," GoGo said cooingly.

GoGo caught Hiro off guard and he did not know what to say. Hiro blushed and so did GoGo.

Hiro kissed GoGo deeply and she kissed him back.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Well, I'm obviously a HiroGo shipper and I don't see any other logical conclusion. Whether the sequel deals with romance or not, I can see subtle hints at it here and there. I've been working on a crossover Fanfiction which has several earths merged into one. All my Fanfics intertwine and will make one smooth narrative, I hope, as they progress. Read on to see where this young love takes Hiro and GoGo to _and_ what's going on with the portals and stuff.

As always, Follow, Favourite and Review and Await the Awesomeness as I post the next chapters of the Fanfictions. Thanks for reading.


	6. Black & Red

HIRO AND GoGo kissed each other passionately and felt content, knowing that the other loved them back. Nothing and no one else in the world mattered to them than each other at that moment. They were meant for each other.

They reluctantly pulled away from each other and looked the other in the eye. They stared at each other, both of their cheeks red; lost in each other's eyes. They wondered what to say or what to do next.

"Well," The two said simultaneously.

Hiro laughed uneasily and GoGo looked away from him.

"Well, that was great," Hiro said uneasily.

"You just ruined it, dude," GoGo said blankly.

"I believe I have," Hiro said as he looked around.

"Stop talking," GoGo said, chuckling.

Hiro looked around and noticed the door slightly ajar behind GoGo. Something clicked in his mind. Hiro looked around the room and the others were gone.

"Whoa, where'd the others go?" Hiro asked.

"I don't know," GoGo said.

"They didn't see us, did they?" Hiro asked.

"Probably not," GoGo said.

Hiro and GoGo looked at each other and were lost.

"So? Now what?" GoGo asked.

"I don't know …," Hiro said.

GoGo tapped her fingers and Hiro's eyes trailed along her body.

"Uh," Hiro said uneasily, cutting the silence, "Heh, let's, uh, get something to eat,"

"Yeah," GoGo said.

Hiro and GoGo stood up and headed for the door.

"You think we should sing a song?" Hiro asked.

"Hell no," GoGo said as she left the room.

"Oh, come on, we're Disney," Hiro said with a chuckle, "We're supposed to have some song, have Baymax play the sax or something,"

"I don't sing," GoGo said from the hallways.

"Neither do I, but," Hiro said and began to sing playfully, "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

"Shut up!" GoGo yelled.

Hiro laughed.

"Wait, wait, I got it," Hiro said then sang again, "Love is an open door!"

"I mean it, Hiro!" GoGo yelled.

Hiro laughed as he followed GoGo into the hallway.

* * *

HIRO AND GoGo entered the cafeteria just as the others were leaving it. Honey Lemon looked at Hiro and GoGo and immediately knew what happened. It might as well have been written on their foreheads.

Honey Lemon wanted to talk about it, but decided avoid the topic and not rain on their parade.

"Oh, hey," Honey Lemon said, "We were just leaving,"

"Why?" Hiro asked.

"Apparently, we all forgot that everything on campus is still fried," Honey Lemon said, "Kinda explains why we're the only ones here,"

"So, what now?" Hiro asked.

"We're going out for dinner," Honey Lemon said.

"Dinner?" Hiro said confusedly, "What time is it?"

"It's near sunset," Honey Lemon said, "I don't have my watch with me,"

"We were all preoccupied with fighting whatever that was and time flew by," Wasabi said.

"Where's Dr. Cello?" GoGo asked.

"He went home," Honey Lemon said.

Baymax cocked his head and blinked.

"Is something the matter?" Baymax asked.

"No, why?" Hiro asked.

"Your hormonal and neurotransmitters –," Baymax tried to say when Honey Lemon interrupted him.

"Indicate that you are hungry," Honey Lemon said quickly, "And that you want to go get some dinner right now,"

"That is not what my readings show," Baymax said.

"Well …, let's get going anyway," Honey Lemon said.

The guys headed out the door of the cafeteria.

"You know, one of these days I may just write a song about free food," Fred said and began to sing, "Free foo –,"

"I swear, I'm gonna punch the next person who starts singing," GoGo said angrily.

"What's your problem?" Fred asked.

* * *

DR. CELLO FELT as if he had lied to the kids about going home, but he had decided to go to his lab instead. Dr. Cello flipped the light switch and looked at his greatest invention, Project YELLOW.

Dr. Cello had been working on it for years now and was very close to a breakthrough. He had managed to stabilize the portal and believed he could test it out. All the sweat and tears had finally paid off and he could almost taste the air of a different time.

He wondered what time would be the best to visit, the past or the future. The past would be dangerous as any alterations could affect the present, but the future was full of possibilities. Knowing things ahead of time would be great, but would it take away the major component of life that made it joyful and terrifying; unpredictability? Maybe there were some things best left under a rock, but maybe knowing things ahead of time could save people from disaster. He debated many things, but with the events that led up to Tony Stark arriving at SFIT, a new question arose; what if he had made the wrong type of portal?

What if he had not made a time machine, but instead had made a portal to another dimension? What if he made a black hole instead? After all, he had integrated some of his knowledge of particle acceleration to achieve what he had made. Another question that came up was, 'is it worth the risk'? Sure, he believed in taking risks, but what if the risk was too costly? Dr. Cello had a lot to think about.

Dr. Cello decided that for now, it would be best to terminate Project YELLOW for the safety of humankind.

Dr. Cello sat at his desk and looked at his phone. It was 11pm.

* * *

HIRO RETURNED home and headed up the stairs. He and his friends changed out of their superhero gear and went back to their homes. It was a hectic day and they all needed a break.

His mind was overflowing with questions, but the kiss drowned out everything else. Hiro was still reeling and overwhelmed by the fact that he had told GoGo what he thought about her. The kiss felt great and the taste of GoGo's lips was far more than he had imagined. Thank God, he ate a breath mint or things would have been awkward.

Hiro and Baymax walked up to the main floor and Aunt Cass was watching TV with Mochi on her lap.

"Hey, Aunt Cass," Hiro said.

"Hi, how's my little college man?" Aunt Cass said excitedly.

"Great and tired," Hiro said.

Aunt Cass stood up and walked to Hiro.

"How's GoGo?" Aunt Cass asked.

"What're you talking about?" Hiro asked.

"Come on, it's all over your face," Aunt Cass said.

"What is?" Hiro asked, trying to play dumb.

"Something happened," Aunt Cass said eagerly, "Tell me about it,"

"I'm sorry, but this college man's got some Zs to catch up on," Hiro said.

"Okay, but don't think I can't tell something's up," Aunt Cass said.

"Sure," Hiro said as he walked up the stairs, "Goodnight,"

"Sleep tight," Aunt Cass said.

"And don't fall off the bed again," Hiro and Aunt Cass said simultaneously.

"Yeah, I got it," Hiro said with a groan.

Aunt Cass chuckled and she heard someone press buttons on the microwave.

Aunt Cass turned to the kitchen and Baymax was standing in front of the microwave, which was popping popcorn.

"Buttered or caramel?" Baymax asked.

* * *

HIRO AND GoGo took a walk in the park in the afternoon. The sun shone brightly and illuminated everything beautifully.

"You know, I haven't spent much time here," Hiro said.

"Too busy in your lab to go outside?" GoGo asked.

"No, I do other things …," Hiro said.

"Like?" GoGo asked.

"Well, I do bot fights," Hiro said.

"I thought you quit those," GoGo said, "Even if you didn't, it doesn't apply 'cuz you're still indoors,"

"I admit that I don't spend much time outside, but it's because I'm very busy most of the time," Hiro said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," GoGo said, "I'm busy working on SPEEDM, but I still have time to come out here. It's refreshing,"

"Well, how do you manage?" Hiro asked.

"First, I –,"

A huge rush of wind swept them and people panicked.

"What was that?" GoGo asked.

A loud explosion echoed and the wave knocked them off their feet. Hiro and GoGo turned and saw that a plane had crashed behind them.

"Oh God," GoGo said in shock.

Hiro and GoGo stood up as people ran away in a panic. Hiro got a closer look at the plane and he recognized it.

"I've seen that plane before," Hiro said.

"You recognize one specific plane?" GoGo asked.

"Well, I –," Hiro tried to say.

Rain slowly poured and the sun began to set.

"What's going on?" GoGo asked.

"Wasn't it 2pm a second ago?" Hiro said.

The park suddenly disappeared and Hiro and GoGo were in an alley on a rainy night.

"What the hell?" Hiro said in confusion.

Blood splashed all over him and a man in a red hood fell on the ground before him. Hiro looked at his blood soaked hands and panicked.

A metal bar fell on the ground beside Hiro. Hiro stepped back and was confused and terrified.

GoGo screamed and she looked at Hiro with fear.

"Hiro, what have you done?" GoGo asked.

"What? N-No, it, it, it wasn't me," Hiro said desperately.

"I saw you Hiro," GoGo said frightfully, "You're a murderer,"

"I -,"

Hiro's stomach tightened and blood trickled from his mouth. Hiro vomited a large amount of blood.

"Hiro," A voice echoed around the alley.

* * *

HIRO TOSSED and turned in bed as a pool of sweat formed on his pillow. Baymax stood beside him, trying to wake him up.

"Hiro," Baymax said.

Hiro breathed erratically and mumbled in his sleep.

"Hiro," Baymax said again.

Hiro did not respond and he tossed around.

"Hiro, wake up," Baymax said as he shook him.

Hiro woke up with a gasp and began to breathe heavily.

"Hiro, I sensed a sign of distress and came to wake you," Baymax said, "Are you alright?"

Hiro held his head in his hands and looked around in anguish. This was probably the fourth time he had had a nightmare relating to the night of the blackout. No matter what Hiro tried to do, he failed to forget what he did. Not even thinking positive things helped.

He was losing sleep and he felt that he was slowly losing his ability to guise his distress. He felt like he was losing his mind. He knew he had to talk to someone about this, but he did not know whom he could reveal this too. He was too afraid of how people would look at him afterward and now he was afraid of living his life in constant torture.

Baymax looked at Hiro and blinked.

"No, it's fine Baymax," Hiro said, "Just a bad dream,"

"This has been recurrent," Baymax said, "You have not told me the dream, but persistent nightmares usually have a real life cause; a traumatic event that happened in the past,"

"Well, it's nothing, Baymax," Hiro said, "I'm fine,"

"You are certainly distressed," Baymax said, "I am here to help you in any way possible and I must help improve your emotional state. You can tell me anything, Hiro,"

Hiro tried to think and considered revealing his struggle to Baymax. Baymax was impartial and he could be the best one to tell. On the other hand, Baymax would not understand him entirely and would not be much help either; especially that he was always lost on simple things.

"Well, Baymax, I –," Hiro tried to say when the lights suddenly went out.

Baymax's eyes lit up like car headlights and he looked around. His eyes illuminated the room.

"A power outage?" Baymax asked.

Hiro looked out the window and it was pitch black outside. He got out of bed and pulled out a torch from his desk. He tried to turn it on, but it did not work.

"Another EMP," Hiro said.

Hiro heard glass breaking outside and the sound of something heavy falling.

"Something's out there," Hiro said.

Hiro ran up to the wardrobe, opened it and grabbed his battle backpack. Hiro put it on and wires emerged from it, moving up his arms and forming into metal gloves around his hands. Wires emerged from the bag, going down to his feet and forming into metal boots around them. Wires went up his neck and formed into a helmet with a digital interface. Metal plates formed out of the metal wires and wrapped around his body, forming a protective metal exoskeleton around Hiro's body.

"Cool," Hiro said.

Hiro looked at the mirror and the new gear was nearly identical to his original design, just that blue was the dominant colour.

The interface of the helmet switched to night vision and Hiro looked around.

"Let's go," Hiro said.

Hiro ran out of the room and Baymax trotted out.

* * *

HIRO AND Baymax ran to the main floor and saw Aunt Cass in front of the TV. She was sound asleep and Mochi laid comfortably on her lap. Hiro was lucky Aunt Cass was a heavy sleeper because he did not want her to get involved and wind up getting hurt.

* * *

HIRO AND Baymax got out the front door and the entire block was pitch-black. Dark Baymax stood on the opposite sidewalk in front of an overturned car and it turned to Hiro and Baymax.

Dark Baymax was slightly bigger than he was before, had a leaner, more muscular build than Baymax, thicker arms and had golden glowing eyes. It was more intimidating than ever.

"Hiro Hamada," Dark Baymax said in a heavy, hoarse and mellow voice.

Dark Baymax's voice sent shivers up his spine, but Hiro stood his ground.

Baymax transformed into his battle suit and it was the initial height of Dark Baymax. Nothing much changed about his design except that it had sleek, vertical racing lines across its anatomy and its mid-section was black instead of purple.

"Pick a number on the scale of one to ten," Dark Baymax said.

Hiro did not respond and he clenched his fists.

"Ten it is," Dark Baymax said, "That's how I'll rate your pain,"

Baymax flew up to Dark Baymax and it swatted him away. Baymax crashed onto an oncoming car and fell on the ground. Baymax got on one knee and looked at the car. Its occupants were crushed underneath the bent roof and their blood trickled along the door.

Baymax turned away from the car and his eyes flickered. Baymax clenched his fists and got to his feet.

Baymax flew up to Dark Baymax and punched it in the face, sending it hurling into the air.

Baymax flew up to Dark Baymax with a punch. Dark Baymax grabbed Baymax and judo flipped him to the ground, dislodging the rocket-fist of his hand. Dark Baymax put Baymax's fist on top of its fist and shot both fists at Baymax. Both fists smashed into Baymax's gut and Baymax crashed onto the road.

Dark Baymax's fist returned to it and it turned to Hiro.

"Guys, follow my coordinates and come in battle gear," Hiro said into his earpiece, "Dark Baymax has returned,"

Hiro activated his jetpack and flew up to Dark Baymax. Hiro shot out sonic beams out of his palms at Dark Baymax. Dark Baymax dodged them and punched Hiro, sending him hurling toward the ground. Hiro steadied himself with his jetpacks and flew back up to Dark Baymax.

Hiro pointed his fist at Dark Baymax and micro-bots flew out of his backpack and went towards it. Dark Baymax smacked the micro-bots away and flew toward Hiro. Hiro directed the micro-bots to wrap around Dark Baymax and toss it toward the ground. Baymax flew up to the plummeting Dark Baymax and fired a missile at it. The missile exploded and Dark Baymax crashed on the ground.

People started murmuring in their houses. Some people got out, saw the battle and ran back into their houses. Aunt Cass roused as she heard the commotion.

She walked up to a window and saw dark figures of moving around.

"Ah, whatever," Aunt Cass said as she walked away from the window.

GoGo skated up to Dark Baymax and skated around it, throwing her maglev discs at it repetitively as the returned to her gloves. Dark Baymax stood up slowly and followed GoGo with its eyes. Dark Baymax caught a maglev disc and threw it at GoGo's gut, knocking her off her feet.

Fredzilla jumped toward Dark Baymax while piggybacking Honey Lemon. Honey Lemon tossed a ball onto Dark Baymax's arm and its arm slammed onto the ground. Fredzilla landed, letting Honey Lemon get off him and he shot fire at Dark Baymax. Dark Baymax struggled and lifted its arm then crushed the ball with its free arm. Dark Baymax ran up to Fredzilla and punched him, sending him hurling several metres away.

Honey Lemon threw a ball to her left and it magnetically attracted Dark Baymax to it. The ball slammed on the ground and Dark Baymax crashed onto the ground. The ball flew back into Honey Lemon's handbag. Honey Lemon threw a Chem. Ball on Dark Baymax, causing it to stick to the ground with an adhesive substance.

GoGo skated up to Dark Baymax and skated around it at high speed. The red trim on GoGo's outfit released electricity as she skated and slowly created an electric tornado. Dark Baymax slowly sat up, tearing away from the adhesive substance. GoGo skated faster as she realized that it was unaffected by the tornado. Dark Baymax stood up slowly and followed GoGo with its eyes.

"Need a hand?" A male voice called out.

A rush of wind went passed GoGo and Dark Baymax hurled several metres away into a truck that exploded.

"What was that?" GoGo asked.

Dash appeared beside GoGo and smirked at her. He was dressed in a uniform with a black top with two horizontal orange lines on his sleeves, red pants, with black boots, gloves and goggles. There was a round black emblem on his chest with an orange trim and the letter 'i' in its centre.

"Thought you were hot at first, but damn," Dash said as he checked GoGo out.

"Back off, bro," Hiro said.

Hiro and Baymax landed and the guys walked up to Dash. Wasabi arrived.

"Where've you been?" Honey Lemon asked.

"Went to visit the fam, just got back today," Dash said, "I was actually coming to see how you guys were doing and then I saw this jerk over here. So, I suited up and came back,"

"So you're a superhero to?" Fred asked, "Sweet,"

"I don't think you guys count as superheroes since you're just using gadgets," Dash said.

"Show-off," GoGo said.

"You just perfectly described the greatness in one word," Dash said cockily, "That earns you a date with mwah,"

"I said back off," Hiro said as he tried to punch Dash in the gut.

"Cool down, bra," Dash said as he dodged.

Hiro frowned at Dash who turned to Dark Baymax. Dark Baymax stepped out of the truck covered in flames. The fire had no effect on it whatsoever.

"See if you can catch up," Dash said.

Dash ran up to Dark Baymax who kicked him right in the face, knocking him off his feet. Dash slid over several feet on the ground and rolled repeatedly as he fell.

"Get him," Hiro ordered.

The guys spread out and Baymax flew up to Dark Baymax with a punch.

Dark Baymax grabbed Baymax's fist, kicked his leg and tossed him away. GoGo skated up to Dark Baymax, it grabbed her by the neck and tossed her away. Honey Lemon threw a ball at Dark Baymax and it shot it with a laser. Fredzilla struck Dark Baymax twice with flaming poles and Dark Baymax gave him a head butt, knocking him off his feet. Wasabi swung his blades twice at Dark Baymax; it dodged and shot a bullet at him. Hiro fired a sonic beam at Dark Baymax and it shot a bullet him as well.

GoGo threw her maglev discs at Dark Baymax and Honey Lemon threw two balls on them. The two balls stuck on the maglev discs and they spun them around Dark Baymax, creating an electric tornado.

GoGo skated around Dark Baymax, adding to the tornado's speed. Hiro flew up to the tornado and flew around it, matching GoGo's speed with his jetpack. Dash ran into to the tornado and added to its velocity.

"We'd better step back," Wasabi said.

The electric tornado increased in size and Dark Baymax fell on one knee. Dark Baymax flew up, high above the tornado, then dived and punched the ground. The ground cracked in a wave of upheaved asphalt, knocking GoGo off her feet. The force knocked Hiro, sending him through a store's window and sent Dash hurling through the air. Dash crashed on the ground and smacked against a car.

Dash ran up to Dark Baymax with a punch and it sidestepped. Dark Baymax hit Dash with its forearm, sending him hurling and smashing onto a wall.

Wasabi cut into Dark Baymax's arm with a plasma blade and it got stuck. Wasabi tried to dislodge the blade, but failed. Dark Baymax grabbed Wasabi and tossed him onto Honey Lemon.

Baymax flew up to Dark Baymax who grabbed his arms and fired lasers at his helmet. Dark Baymax failed to break Baymax's helmet and it gave him a head butt, sending him crashing onto nearby a car.

Hiro directed micro-bots at Dark Baymax's legs and held it down. Baymax fired a rocket-fist at Dark Baymax, sending it hurling into the air. Baymax flew up to Dark Baymax with a punch.

Dark Baymax grabbed Baymax's fist and pulled him in.

"You're predictable," Dark Baymax said.

Dark Baymax punched Baymax in the gut, piercing through its armour.

"Baymax!" Hiro yelled as he flew up to him.

Dark Baymax fired bullets into Baymax's gut and he exploded.

"My God," Wasabi said in shock.

The guys mouths fell agape as they watched Baymax burn at the hands of Dark Baymax. Dash struggled to his feet and looked at Baymax.

"Yup, we're dead," Dash said with blasé, though panting heavily.

Dark Baymax tossed Baymax's damaged body toward Hiro. Hiro directed micro-bots at Dark Baymax who smacked them away like flies.

Hiro directed micro-bots to catch Baymax's body. Hiro looked at Baymax's eyes and they flickered off. Dark Baymax descended toward Hiro, clenching its fist, ready to punch.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Goodbye, Baymax. Been writing as fast as I can lately and I've gotta say that it's helped me improve since I first started writing Fanfiction. We're nearing the climax, so I'm gonna wrap things up the best I can. For those who'll stop reading because Baymax's gone, relax, 'cuz the story's not over yet. Keep reading and you'll see what's going to happen. Get ready, because a war had began!

As always, Follow, Favourite and Review and Await the Awesomeness as I post the next chapters of the Fanfictions. Thanks for reading.


	7. Prisoner

HIRO DESCENDED to the ground as the micro-bots held Baymax's burning body. Dark Baymax flew toward Hiro, ready to punch him.

Dash ran up to a building, ran up its wall and jumped up to Dark Baymax, kicking it with both legs and sending it crashing to the ground. Dash landed and ran up to Dark Baymax.

The guys amassed around Baymax's body as Hiro placed it on the ground.

"What are we gonna do now?" Wasabi asked.

"I don't know," Hiro said.

"Baymax was our strongest player," Honey Lemon said, "Without him, we're done for,"

"I don't know," Hiro said.

GoGo turned Hiro toward her and looked him in the eye.

"Hiro, you're a smart guy, you built another body for Baymax after you left him in that dimension; there's gotta be something you can do," GoGo said.

Hiro tried to think and Dark Baymax lifted Dash by the neck.

"Okay, I got it," Hiro said, "I've got a copy of Baymax's healthcare chip at home, I'll find it and -,"

Dark Baymax threw Dash onto Hiro and flew up to them. Hiro pushed Dash of him, flew high into the air and Dark Baymax fired a laser at him. Hiro directed micro-bots in a curve and redirected the lasers back to Dark Baymax. Dark Baymax shrugged off the hit and flew up to Hiro.

Hiro fired sonic beams at Dark Baymax and directed the micro-bots to hit its head. Dark Baymax plummeted to the ground.

Honey Lemon threw a ball that stuck Dark Baymax's back, pulled it into the ground and returned to her handbag. GoGo skated up to Dark Baymax and grazed a maglev disc across its arms.

Dark Baymax punched GoGo, stood up and fired lasers around. Fredzilla jumped into the air, Honey Lemon blocked it with a force field shield from her gloves and Wasabi jumped out of the way. Dark Baymax flew up to Fredzilla while he was airborne.

Fredzilla shot acid at Dark Baymax and it flew out of the way. Dash ran on a rooftop, jumped up to Dark Baymax and punched it, sending it crashing on the ground.

"Hold him off," Hiro said.

Hiro flew toward his house when a portal suddenly opened and sucked him in.

* * *

HIRO FLOATED in a strange black dimension with no gravity and an atmosphere filled with several gases. A light shone in the distance and Hiro looked closely at it.

He could make out the shape of a humanoid figure inside the light. As he squinted, he saw that the light was actually a mass of particles and gasses moving into the figure. The figure looked small because it was far off, but Hiro knew that the figure was an extremely tall giant.

"What the hell?" Hiro said to himself.

Hiro reached out to a small glowing orb that moved near him and a portal suddenly opened and sucked him in.

* * *

A PORTAL opened in the middle of a busy street and Hiro fell out of it, smashing onto a car.

Hiro flew into the air and looked around. He was in the main city and several kilometres away from his house.

Hiro flew to his left and a portal opened behind him. The portal pulled him in and Hiro tried to fly away. The portal sucked him in closer and closer and Hiro's jetpack began to short out. The portal closed and Hiro's jetpack malfunctioned. Hiro plummeted to the ground and crashed onto a sidewalk.

Hiro struggled to his feet and tried to fly. Hiro's jetpack fizzled and shorted out.

"Oh, crap," Hiro said.

Hiro pressed a button on his glove and the exoskeleton and helmet retracted into the backpack. Hiro took off the backpack and opened it. The inner circuit boards were too complicated for him to understand and he sighed angrily. Hiro put on the backpack and the exoskeleton reformed around him.

"What do I do now?" Hiro said to himself then talked into his earpiece, "How're you guys holding up?"

"We're just fine!" Honey Lemon said frantically on the other end.

* * *

DARK BAYMAX tossed Honey Lemon onto a building's wall and punched Dash in the gut. GoGo skated up to Dark Baymax and it shot a bullet at her chest, knocking her off her feet.

GoGo slid to a stop and held her chest painfully. GoGo looked at her chest and the bullet had simply left a scratch on her armour. GoGo gave a relieved sigh and got to her feet.

Dark Baymax grabbed one of Fredzilla's poles from him and smacked him with it. Fredzilla shot acid at Dark Baymax; it sidestepped then punched him away.

Dash ran up to Dark Baymax and punched it several times in its midsection at high speeds. Dash pushed Dark Baymax back as he ran and punched it repeatedly. Dash gave Dark Baymax an uppercut, sending it falling back. Dash ran up in front of it as it fell and punched it onto the ground. Dark Baymax fired a laser at Dash's head. Dash spun out of the way and the laser grazed his cheek. Dash ran up to a manhole lid, grabbed it, vibrated his hands and dislodged it from the ground. Dash ran up to Dark Baymax and smacked its head with the manhole lid. Dark Baymax punched Dash away and got to its feet.

Honey Lemon threw a ball at Dark Baymax's chest and it pulled it to the ground. Honey Lemon threw a ball on Dark Baymax's forehead and directed the ball to smack Dark Baymax onto a nearby wall.

GoGo skated up to Dark Baymax, flipped over it and grazed its chest with the maglev discs on her feet. Dark Baymax ripped the balls off its body and crushed them. Dark Baymax shot lasers at GoGo and she skated out of the way. GoGo skated back and forth around Baymax, grazing it with the maglev discs on her hands and legs. Dark Baymax backhanded GoGo and she crashed on the ground.

GoGo rolled to a stop and saw that her helmet had cracked. GoGo got to her feet and skated toward Dark Baymax who was getting to his feet.

Dash ran up to Dark Baymax and tackled it. Dark Baymax punched Dash and flew backward. GoGo threw a maglev disc at Dark Baymax's head, knocking it onto the ground. Fredzilla launched into the air and shot acid on Dark Baymax. Dark Baymax quickly wiped the acid off itself and it corroded its armour a little.

"Yeah, the acid works!" Fred shouted triumphantly.

Dark Baymax shot a rocket-fist at Fredzilla, sending him hurling onto a building. Honey Lemon threw three balls at Dark Baymax, pulling it in different directions and then sticking to its body. The balls pulled Dark Baymax onto the ground and Honey Lemon tossed two Chem. Balls at it, causing it to stick to the ground and crystallize.

Dash ran and GoGo skated around Dark Baymax, creating an electric tornado. Honey Lemon tossed an explosive ball to Fredzilla who jumped over the tornado and threw the ball onto Dark Baymax. The ball exploded and destroyed the adhesive substances and the balls, setting Dark Baymax free.

"Whoops!" Honey Lemon said.

"Bad move!" Dash yelled.

Dark Baymax fired a bullet at GoGo and Dash tackled her, causing it to hit his shoulder instead. Dash crashed onto the ground and GoGo grabbed him and skated away.

GoGo stopped on a sidewalk and placed Dash on the ground.

"You okay?" GoGo asked.

"Never better," Dash said with a groan.

"You do know our gear's got shock absorbent rubber so bullets won't penetrate them," GoGo said.

"Yeah? Well mine doesn't," Dash said.

Dash ripped the bullet out of his shoulder and struggled to sit up.

"You sure you're okay?" GoGo asked.

"I'll be fine, just need a few minutes," Dash said.

GoGo skated toward Dark Baymax when the ground suddenly shook, knocking everyone, except Dark Baymax, off their feet. A portal opened behind GoGo and sucked her in.

"GoGo!" Honey Lemon yelled.

* * *

THOR WALKED beside Heimdall in one of Asgard's courtyards. A portal opened near them and GoGo fell out of it, slamming onto Thor.

"What is going on here?" Thor said in surprise.

The portal sucked GoGo back in and closed. Thor turned to Heimdall.

"You didn't see that?" Thor asked.

Heimdall shrugged.

* * *

DR. CELLO had cross-referenced his and Tony Stark's data on the spiking energy signatures and realized that they were the same. Dr. Cello went over to the data on his findings at Krei Tech and realized that they matched as well.

This meant that the energy signatures from Krei Tech and the rest of the world were the same and had the same source. This gave their theory about the Krei Tech portal some viability, but he needed to be absolutely sure.

Dr. Cello had been studying the energy signatures and had thus integrated the tech from his time machine to create a portable device that could open portals. It had no testing on the field and he was willing to try it out in the morning, possibly without having any setbacks.

A portal opened in the lab and began to suck Project YELLOW into it.

"What the hell?" Dr. Cello said in surprise.

Dr. Cello ran up to the portal and another one opened behind him and sucked him in.

* * *

HIRO WALKED down the streets for nearly an hour and he was exhausted. He had his PJs under his exoskeleton so he had no money for a cab.

A portal opened near Hiro and GoGo fell out of it and slammed onto him.

"Whoa, where'd you come from?" Hiro asked.

"I have no idea," GoGo said in a daze.

GoGo got off Hiro and he stood up. The portal closed and another one opened near them. Dr. Cello fell out of the portal and it closed.

"Stephen?" Hiro said in surprise.

"Hey, you call me Dr. Cello," Dr. Cello said sternly.

Dr. Cello stood up and Hiro and GoGo walked up to him.

"Do you know what's happening here?" GoGo asked.

"I don't know," Dr. Cello said.

"Portals have been –," Hiro tried to say when a portal opened in the middle of the road.

The portal sucked a car and GoGo toward it. Hiro grabbed GoGo's hand, but the portal's suction was too strong. Hiro failed to hold on and the portal sucked GoGo and the car into it. The portal closed and Hiro panted desperately.

"Like that!" Hiro said angrily, "What's going on around here?"

"I don't know, but I think I can do something about it," Dr. Cello said, "I created a device that should be able to open and close these portals. I looked at Tony Stark's data and proved that the energy signatures he and I have been following are the same,"

"Does it work?" Hiro asked.

"Only one way to find out," Dr. Cello said excitedly.

Dr. Cello reached into his pockets and groaned.

"If I hadn't dropped the device when the portal sucked me in," Dr. Cello said.

"Great," Hiro said, "We have to get back to my house and get Baymax's healthcare chip,"

"Why?" Dr. Cello asked.

"Just follow me," Hiro said, "You got money for a cab?"

"Yup," Dr. Cello said.

"Let's go," Hiro said.

Dr. Cello and Hiro ran up to a cab.

* * *

DARK BAYMAX lifted Honey Lemon by the neck and the portal opened beside it. The car fell out and crashed onto Dark Baymax, freeing Honey Lemon from its grip. GoGo fell out of the portal and landed beside Honey Lemon who was coughing badly. The portal closed.

Dark Baymax tossed the car away and got to its feet. GoGo got to her feet and helped Honey Lemon up.

Dash ran up to Dark Baymax and smacked it with a car door, sending it hurling away. Dark Baymax flew up to Dash and Wasabi ran up in between them and sliced it across its arm. Dark Baymax flew up to Wasabi and threw a punch. Wasabi dodged it and slashed its left shoulder. Dark Baymax punched Wasabi, sending him hurling onto Fredzilla.

Dash ran up to Dark Baymax. Dark Baymax sidestepped, gave Dash an elbow to the back, lifted him, slammed him on the ground and kicked him away. Dash bounced off the ground several times and fell through the windscreen of a car.

* * *

THE CAB Dr. Cello and Hiro were in sped through the city, manoeuvring through traffic.

"You think we'll get there in time?" Hiro asked.

"Just depends on how long your friends can hold out," Dr. Cello said.

The cab came to an abrupt halt.

"What's going on?" Dr. Cello yelled angrily.

"Red light, bro," The driver said.

"Great, now we're gonna run outta time," Hiro said.

A portal opened near their cab and Dark Baymax fell out of it. Dark Baymax slammed onto the hood, launching the cab into the air. Hiro tackled Dr. Cello and flew out of the car as it was airborne, crashing onto a sidewalk nearby.

"Phew, at least it worked," Hiro said as he got to his feet.

The cab fell towards Hiro and Dr. Cello and Dash grabbed them and ran out of the way. The cab crashed on the sidewalk and the driver squeezed his way out of it.

Dash ran up to the others who were getting to their feet, setting Dr. Cello and Hiro on the ground. Cars sped on, people ran away and a panic spread in the street.

"How'd we get here?" Honey Lemon asked.

"Portals are opening up randomly all over the city," Dr. Cello said, "Whatever's going on, it's all connected somehow,"

Dark Baymax got to his feet and looked around. Power went out in a large part of the city and all electronics shorted out.

"What just happened?" Dr. Cello asked.

"So it wasn't an EMP," Hiro said, "It was Dark Baymax,"

Fred looked up and the blimps were still in the air.

"No, man, look," Fred said, "The blimps are still airborne. When the EMP hit, everything was down,"

"Maybe it's some kind of weapon Dark Baymax has that causes electronics within a certain radius around him to short out," Honey Lemon said.

Dark Baymax flew up to the guys and Fredzilla shot acid at Dark Baymax. Dark Baymax flew around it and punched Fredzilla, sending him hurling into a car.

Hiro fired sonic beams at Dark Baymax as it landed and it shot a laser at him. GoGo threw a maglev disc at Dark Baymax's head, causing it to stumble.

"Its head's its weak spot!" GoGo said as the maglev disc returned to her glove.

Dark Baymax fired lasers at GoGo and she skated away. Wasabi slashed at Dark Baymax's leg and jumped away from a swing. Dark Baymax pointed its fist at Wasabi and Dash gave it a roundhouse kick to the head, causing it to fall on one knee. Dark Baymax shot a rocket-fist at Dash, sending him through a nearby lamppost. Dark Baymax punched the ground, sending a shockwave that knocked the guys off their feet.

Hiro flew off and Dark Baymax flew after him. Dark Baymax grabbed Hiro's leg and tossed him onto the sidewalk. Dark Baymax dived toward Hiro with a punch and he rolled out of the way. Honey Lemon threw a Chem. Ball that stuck Dark Baymax to the ground and an explosive Chem. Ball that knocked it off its feet.

GoGo skated up to Dark Baymax; it grabbed her and slammed her onto the ground. Dark Baymax shot a rocket-fist at Honey Lemon and she blocked it with a force field shield. The force of the impact knocked Honey Lemon off her feet and the rocket-fist hit Wasabi, grazing him against the ground.

The rocket-fist returned to Dark Baymax and Dash ran up to him with a punch. Dark Baymax sidestepped, grabbed Dash, slammed him on the ground and threw a punch at him. Hiro directed the micro-bots to hold Dark Baymax's arm and Dash ran out of the way.

Hiro directed the micro-bots to hold Dark Baymax up and he shot it with a sonic beam. GoGo threw two maglev discs at Dark Baymax's midsection. Honey Lemon threw a ball that stuck to its chest and pulled it toward her. Dash ran up to Dark Baymax and tackled it. Wasabi ran up to Dark Baymax and slashed its right arm off.

Dark Baymax rolled to its feet, transformed another arm out and caused the disembodied one to explode, sending Wasabi hurling into a store.

Fredzilla shot fire at the ground below Dark Baymax, causing it to get stuck in the cement. Dash jumped on Dark Baymax's face and launched into the air. GoGo skated on Dark Baymax's face and flipped over it. Dash dived and punched Dark Baymax, knocking it into the melted cement.

"Got ya," Fred yelled.

Fredzilla shot acid at Dark Baymax and it flew out of the way. Dark Baymax flew up to Honey Lemon, grabbed her and threw her onto a car. Honey Lemon went unconscious. Dash grabbed her and ran off.

Hiro directed the micro-bots toward Dark Baymax and it shot lasers at them, blowing them up. Dark Baymax flew toward Hiro and threw a punch at him. Wasabi ran up in between Hiro and Dark Baymax and sliced its left arm off. Hiro grabbed the disembodied arm and threw it in Dark Baymax's face. The disembodied arm exploded and Dark Baymax crashed onto the ground.

"Hiro, get the chip, we got this," Wasabi said.

Hiro nodded and flew away.

Dark Baymax transformed an arm out of its left socket and punched the ground, sending a line of upheaved rocks toward the guys. The guys spread out and GoGo tossed two maglev discs at Dark Baymax. Dark Baymax blocked them and GoGo skated passed him, grazing a maglev disc across its arm. Dark Baymax shot a laser at GoGo's feet, grazing one of her maglev discs and knocking her off her feet.

Dash ran up to Dark Baymax, wrapped a heavy chain around its arm and sped away, dragging it on the ground. Dark Baymax broke the chain and shot a rocket-fist at Dash's back. Dark Baymax got to its feet, the rocket-fist returned to it and it flew up. Dark Baymax fired lasers at the guys from the sky and they spread out, dodging the lasers. Fredzilla jumped above Dark Baymax and landed on its back with both feet, knocking onto the ground.

Dark Baymax grabbed Fredzilla's tail, whipped Dash and Wasabi with him and tossed him onto GoGo. Dark Baymax shot a missile at Fredzilla and GoGo and Dash ran up to it, grabbed it and threw it back at Dark Baymax. The force of the explosion blew the guys away and knocked Dark Baymax through a truck. Dark Baymax got to its feet, grabbed the truck and threw it at Wasabi. Dash tackled Wasabi out of the way, ending up crashing through a store's window. The truck crashed on the ground and slid towards the others.

GoGo and Fredzilla got to their feet. Dark Baymax stared the guys down and they were worn out.

"Man, how do you beat this guy?" Fred said with a huff.

"He's indestructible," GoGo said.

Dash got out of the store and Wasabi followed him. Dark Baymax shrugged and red lines on its arms lit up.

"Oh, come on, he's powering up?" Dash yelled in frustration.

Dark Baymax flew up to Fredzilla and punched him in the gut with so much force that it caused a sonic boom and sent him hurling several metres away. Fredzilla crashed through a building's wall and Fred went unconscious. GoGo skated away from Dark Baymax and it flew toward her.

Dark Baymax tailed GoGo as she skated. GoGo made a U-turn and Dark Baymax followed her, increasing her speed. Dash ran up to Dark Baymax, slid under it, grabbed its legs and slammed it on the ground. Dark Baymax shot a rocket-fist at Dash's face, grabbed him and punched him, sending him hurling through a wall.

Dash fell out of the wall and landed on all fours. Dash coughed out blood and struggled to his feet. Dark Baymax grabbed Dash and threw him through the wall. Dash fell on the building's floor and went unconscious.

Wasabi ran up to Dark Baymax and slashed at its leg. The slash left no scratch and Dark Baymax turned to him. Dark Baymax lifted Wasabi by his neck and threw him toward a car. Wasabi landed on the car with so much force that it nearly toppled over. Wasabi went unconscious.

GoGo looked around and panicked as she realized she was alone. GoGo skated away from Dark Baymax and it flew up to her. Dark Baymax shot a missile at GoGo and she skated out of the way. The electric trim on the maglev discs activated, propelling her to higher speeds.

A portal opened beside GoGo and a figure ran out of it. The figure ran beside GoGo, covered in yellow lightning. The figure turned to GoGo and she turned to it, her eyes widening in shock. The figure squinted its yellow eyes at her and sped on to another portal that opened in front of it.

Dark Baymax flew alongside GoGo and smacked her into an alley. GoGo's helmet broke as she slammed onto the alley's wall. GoGo struggled to sit up and blood dripped from her mouth. Dark Baymax landed in the alley and walked toward her.

GoGo threw a maglev disc at Dark Baymax's head and it caused it to stumble. Dark Baymax ran up to GoGo and a portal opened beside it.

Hulk fell out of the portal and slammed onto Dark Baymax. Hulk looked around in confusion and the portal sucked him back in.

GoGo struggled to her feet.

"What the …," GoGo said in surprise.

Dark Baymax got to its feet and the left side of its chest was cracked. Dark Baymax walked toward GoGo and a portal opened above her. Hiro fell out of the portal and landed in between GoGo and Dark Baymax.

"How'd you get here?" GoGo asked.

"Dr. Cello opened a portal," Hiro said.

Dark Baymax shot a rocket-fist at Hiro and he directed micro-bots to block it. The rocket-fist returned to Dark Baymax and it flew toward Hiro. Hiro flew up to Dark Baymax and they both clenched their fists ready to punch.

Hiro dodged Dark Baymax's punch and punched its chest. Dark Baymax stumbled back and fell on one knee. Hiro landed and GoGo skated slowly up to him, looking at Dark Baymax with her mouth agape.

"Whoa, how'd you do that?" GoGo asked.

"Healthcare chip," Hiro said cockily.

A port in Dark Baymax's chest closed and its eyes stopped glowing. Baymax's tried to speak, but instead let out muffled static noises.

"Baymax?" Hiro asked.

"My … my …," Baymax tried to say.

Baymax's eyes flickered and his voice stabilized.

"My healthcare protocol has been violated," Baymax said.

Baymax got to his feet and looked at Hiro and GoGo.

"I regret any distress I may have caused," Baymax said.

GoGo and Hiro gave a relieved sigh.

"Man, that was close," Hiro said and he looked around, "Where're the others?"

"In the street," GoGo said, "Dark Baymax really handed our butts to us,"

"My sincere apologies," Baymax said.

"It's not your fault," Hiro said, "We've gotta find out who's fault it is,"

* * *

BAYMAX REVERTED to his original form to administer treatment to each member of the Big Hero 6 and Dash. Baymax had turned off his new armour's electromagnetic pulse mechanism and power had come back on.

Police cars, Fire Engines and Ambulances were strewn around, treating injured civilians and taking measures to mitigate the situation.

Baymax finished treating GoGo's wounds and Hiro walked up to her.

"You sure took your time with Baymax's chip," GoGo said.

"Didn't you see what was going on? I was shoved into several portals before I could get home," Hiro said.

"This day was weird as hell," Dash said.

"Yeah, I saw all sorts of things as I went through the portals," Hiro said, "I think I even went into the portal Baymax and I found when we fought Callaghan,"

"The Sparrow Dimension," Fred said.

The guys turned to Fred, looking at him questioningly.

"We should at least name it," Fred said.

"Well, it's not bad," Dash said.

"Well, doubt you saw anything weirder than what I saw," GoGo said.

"Try me," Hiro said cockily.

"Well, I ended up in Asgard and bumped into Thor," GoGo said.

"What?" Fred said excitedly.

"I saw weirder," Hiro said, ignoring Fred, "I entered this black realm with no gravity and filled with different gases. I saw this giant in the distance sucking everything into it,"

"Okay, how about seeing a green, bulky monster?" GoGo asked.

"How does that even compare to what I saw?" Hiro asked.

"Dunno," GoGo said blankly.

"Did it look like a human?" Fred asked excitedly.

"Yeah, kinda; it had black hair and wore purple shorts," GoGo said.

"Oh my God! You met the Hulk!" Fred said excitedly, "How'd you not recognise him?"

GoGo shrugged.

"Whoa, cool," Honey Lemon said.

"Okay, that tops what I saw," Hiro said excitedly, "What was he like?"

"I just said what he was like," GoGo said.

"Man, I wish I was you," Fred said, "I'd freak out if I saw the Hulk. Man, if you and I fuse –,"

GoGo threw a maglev disc at Fred, knocking him off his feet. Baymax trotted up to Fred.

"On a scale of one to ten …," Baymax asked, attending to Fred.

"Well, we'd better get going," Dash said, "I'm exhausted,"

"Wait, there's something else I saw and it really bothered me," GoGo said.

"What was it?" Hiro asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, but he looked human," GoGo said, "This guy ran out of a portal, covered in yellow lightning,"

"Yellow lightning?" Dash asked.

"Yeah, it was all over him and it also burst from his eyes," GoGo said, "He was really, really fast and he ran past me into another portal,"

"As fast as I am?" Dash asked.

"Maybe even faster," GoGo said.

"Faster? That's impossible," Dash said.

"I saw what I saw," GoGo said, "He wore this suit; I couldn't see him clearly because of the lightning. All I can say is that he was some kinda … scarlet speedster,"

The guys turned to Fred and he was confused.

"What?" Fred asked.

"You don't know who the guy is? From the way it sounds, he may have been a comic book character before this whole mess happened," Wasabi said.

"I don't know what she's talking about; I've never heard of that before," Fred said.

"He looked terrifying," GoGo said, "But what disturbs me the most is that he looked terrified as well, like he was running away from something,"

"How can someone like that be running away from something?" Hiro asked.

"I don't know, but something big is coming for us," GoGo said worriedly.

The guys looked at each other worriedly. Dash looked around and cut the silence.

"Well, we've all had a bad day," Dash said uneasily with a sigh, "Let's just go home and take a rest,"

"Yeah, I'm with ya there," GoGo said.

Baymax transformed into his battle gear and the Big Hero 6 started to climb on him.

A portal opened up near them.

"Oh, for the love of God," Dash said, groaning.

The guys prepared themselves for what was coming and Dr. Cello stepped out of it.

"Phew," Dash said.

"Whoa, man, this thing's freaking hard to use," Dr. Cello said, keying in coordinates on his device.

"You can teleport now?" Fred said.

"Yeah, sorta," Dr. Cello said, "I was in eighteen different locations before I got here,"

"What were you looking for?" Hiro asked.

"I was trying to find my time machine," Dr. Cello said, "It disappeared from my lab and now someone's activated it,"

"Where?" GoGo asked concernedly.

* * *

A PORTAL opened on a beach and the Big Hero 6, Dash and Dr. Cello fell out of it. GoGo was on top of Hiro and they felt awkward.

"Well, this happens a lot," GoGo said.

"Yup," Hiro said.

The guys got off Baymax awkwardly and Dr. Cello got to his feet.

"I told you this thing's hard to use, "Dr. Cello said.

"No kidding," Dash said.

The guys got to their feet and Hiro freaked out.

"Guys," Hiro said as he pointed to his left.

Project YELLOW had been set up on the beachfront and a strange creature stood before it. It had black reptilian skin, a humanoid physique, two horns that stretched and curved down to its lower back and a tail.

The creature turned toward them, revealing that it had a face without eyes, ears, a nose or a mouth.

Honey Lemon let out a bloodcurdling scream.

* * *

As always, Follow, Favourite and Review and Await the Awesomeness as we dive deeper into the universe. Thanks for reading.


	8. Frontlines

THE STRANGE black creature turned to the Big Hero 6 team, Dash and Dr. Cello. Honey Lemon clung to Dash's hand fearfully.

"What the hell is that?" Dash said in horror.

"I think I'm gonna throw up," Wasabi said, covering his mouth.

"Cool – and creepy -, but cool," Fred said.

"Disgusting is more like it," Wasabi said.

Baymax scanned the creature.

"My readings detect many organs in this creature; some human and others not in my databanks," Baymax said.

"You still have your scanner?" Hiro asked.

"My body seems not to have been tampered with," Baymax said.

"What is this creature?" Dr. Cello asked.

"I cannot tell," Baymax said, "Scans show that his brain is twice the size of a human and his organs are mixed with that of species unknown. It is difficult to describe even for my systems,"

"He's some kinda hybrid?" Dash asked.

"Simply put, yes," Baymax said.

Dr. Cello frowned and pulled out a tablet from his pocket.

GoGo slowly backed away as fear enveloped her. Hiro held her hand, stopping her. She turned to Hiro and saw his determined expression. GoGo calmed down.

The creature turned to them and moved its head around, as if it were able to see them without eyes.

"This being must have been behind what's been going on lately," Dr. Cello said, "It has the energy signature all over it,"

"You still haven't named the energy sig yet?" GoGo asked sarcastically, "Why not name it Yeast too?"

"Well, I haven't thought of one yet," Dr. Cello said, "But 'Yeast' is a good idea,"

Honey Lemon pulled out her phone and it shorted out.

"Oh man, my phone got busted in the fight," Honey Lemon said, "Now I can't take a photo,"

"Aw, poor you," GoGo said sarcastically.

Honey Lemon frowned at GoGo and pocketed her phone.

"Nazar, he welcomes you," The creature said.

The voice did not come audibly from Nazar, but everyone heard it in his or her mind. Nazar's voice sounded like a whisper made by several people speaking in synch with a slight echo and a hiss that sent shivers up the spines of those who heard it.

"Ugh, how is it speaking without a mouth?" Fred asked with shudder, "It's creepy,"

"Sickening," Dash said.

"He must be using telepathy," Dr. Cello said.

"So that Nazar never suffers from misinterpretation," Nazar said, "He apologizes for poorly introducing himself, but he was busy,"

"Busy doing what exactly?" Dr. Cello asked.

"Trying to escape," Nazar said, "He was imprisoned, another plane, for years and years,"

"Another plane ...," Dr. Cello said, "Do you mean dimension?"

"No ground, strange and purple; desolate," Nazar said, "Until the outside world gave him presents of metal, glass, stone, and a new friend,"

"A new friend …," Fred said, piecing things together.

"Baymax," GoGo said, looking at Hiro.

Hiro frowned.

"You are the one who turned Baymax into a monster," Hiro said.

"Oh, the outside world was gracious to Nazar," Nazar said, holding his hands out, "His friend already had a mind of its own, and all it needed was a body to shield it. Nazar, he thought he was given a friend, but he was given something more; a weapon,"

It clicked to Hiro and his eyes widened. He was the cause of the chaos that had befallen San Fransokyo. When he and Baymax entered the dimension to save Callaghan's daughter, Baymax sacrificed himself and gave Hiro his healthcare chip. Baymax left his original body inside the dimension and it had the combat chip inside it.

"So, it was my fault that Dark Baymax existed," Hiro said and he stepped back, "If I hadn't created the chip –,"

"You cannot take credit for the Nazar's escape," Nazar said, "Nazar, he has knowledge and he has been trying to escape for a long, long time. Others before, dressed in black, have entered the realm, but Nazar, he was unable to follow them as they escaped,"

"Others?" Hiro asked.

"Like you, carrying swords," Nazar said, "The outside world has given a lot of gifts and a lot of useless things to Nazar, like a sleeping female,"

"Callaghan's daughter," Honey Lemon said.

"She was a friend of yours?" Nazar asked, "He left her alone because Nazar, he has no use for a human,"

"So, you were trying to escape from the dimension Krei Tech had accidentally opened," Hiro said, "You were the one who sent Callaghan on a rampage,"

"Nazar, he was meant for great things," Nazar said, "Nazar, he was made to be the next Majin, but his creator wanted him to evolve beyond what he had become. Nazar's master was wrong; Nazar, he was perfect the way he was,"

Hiro felt bad for Robert Callaghan. All he wanted was his daughter back, but he went too far and endangered many lives. That is what the path of revenge leads to.

"Why are you telling us all of this?" Dr. Cello asked.

"Nazar, he was lonely; you are the only other sentient beings he has managed to talk to," Nazar said, "Too bad this conversation has to end,"

"So you think you can take us down?" GoGo asked angrily.

"Nazar, he will and he knows he will," Nazar said, "His master thought he failed, but Nazar, he will prove that he will accomplish what he was made for. Nazar, he will destroy humankind,"

"What do you need the time machine for?" Dr. Cello asked.

"Nazar, he is perfect, but he has his limitations," Nazar said, "Nazar, he is not powerful enough to kill all humans now when they are many and they are powerful, but he will do that when they were few and had less; when they were young,"

"The beginning of earth," Dr. Cello said.

"And Nazar, he needs a little bit more time before he can accomplish it," Nazar said, "We should talk a little more; Nazar, he misses the sound of voices other than his own,"

The guys charged at Nazar and Dr. Cello stood back and watched.

"Oh, it's not fair," Nazar said, "Nazar; he wanted to talk a little bit more. Well, this is why Nazar, he will have no friends, because they do not realize that it is over before he kills them,"

"Okay, guys we'll need to split up," Hiro said, "I'll try to stop the time machine and you guys will –,"

Nazar's body began to pulsate and its skin transformed into a molten state. The guys stopped in their tracks.

"What the hell?" Dash said.

"What's happening to him?" Honey Lemon asked.

"This is so cool," Fred said, "…, I think?"

"Yep, I can't hold it," Wasabi said.

Wasabi ran away and threw up.

Nazar's body pulled apart until he split in half. The guys mouths fell agape.

"Oh my God," Honey Lemon said.

"I think I'm with Wasabi on this one," GoGo said.

The two halves morphed and became whole creatures; Nazar created a clone. Eyes grew on the Clone's face and it ran up to the guys.

Honey Lemon screamed and ran out of the way.

"Nazar, he has work to do, so he will play with you while he is busy," Nazar said.

Nazar walked up to a computer hooked up to Project YELLOW and started keyboarding.

"He truly did want friends, but Nazar, he knows his purpose is more important," Nazar said.

Hiro directed micro-bots at the Clone and it phased out of the way. The micro-bots hit a force field that was around Nazar and Project YELLOW and returned to Hiro's backpack.

"Nazar, he planned this thing out," Nazar said, "He will win; he will,"

The Clone jumped, landed before Dash, lifted him by the neck and punched his gut several times. Fredzilla shot fire at the Clone and it blocked the flames using Dash's body, setting him on fire. Dash yelled in pain and the Clone tossed him on the ground.

"Dash!" Fred yelled.

Dash rolled on the ground, snuffing out the flames. Dash ran up to the Clone and it backhanded him, sending him hurling into the sea. Dash sank to the seafloor.

Honey Lemon tossed a ball at the Clone; it grabbed the ball and threw it at a maglev disc GoGo threw at it. The ball smacked the maglev disc back at GoGo, knocking her off her feet.

"GoGo!" Honey Lemon yelled.

The ball returned to Honey Lemon's handbag.

"Your fight, the black one, Nazar, he watched it," Nazar said, "He thought the black one would kill you, but it did not; such a pity. You have a method, a way of combat, it is there and Nazar, he knows it well,"

Baymax flew up to the Clone and it grabbed his head and slammed him on the ground. Fredzilla shot flames at the Clone and it phased through them. The Clone kicked Baymax onto Wasabi. GoGo skated up to the Clone and it smacked her away. Hiro directed micro-bots to catch GoGo and he flew up to the Clone.

"Nazar, he would like to study you better," Nazar said.

The Clone split into two and the Clones spread out. Clone #1 grabbed GoGo and threw her onto Hiro. Clone #2 kicked Wasabi, teleported up to Dash, who was coming out of the water, and punched him back in. Honey Lemon threw two balls at Clone #1 and it grabbed them and crushed them. Clone #1 flew up to Baymax and tackled him, taking the battle to the air.

Hiro flew up to Clone #2 and fired sonic beams at it. Clone #2 phased through the beams, appeared beside GoGo and kicked her away. Hiro flew down to catch her and Clone #2 tackled him. Fredzilla shot fire at Clone #2 and phased out of the way. Honey Lemon threw explosive Chem. Balls at Clone #2, it grabbed them and threw them at Wasabi and Fred.

Dash ran out of the sea and up to Clone #2 who grabbed him and slammed him on the ground. GoGo skated around Clone #2 and it teleported up to her and smacked her away. Hiro directed micro-bots to catch GoGo and smack Clone #2, which phased out of the way and punched him, sending him hurling several feet back.

Clone #1 punched Baymax, grabbed his head, spun around with him and threw him into the sea. Clone #1 flew up to Baymax and he shot a rocket-fist at its face, sending it back into the air. Baymax flew up to Clone #1 and it dived to him and backhanded him, sending him into the sea.

Clone #2 ran up to Dash, kicked his leg, punched him, kneed him in the gut and backhanded him, sending crashing into the ground. Wasabi slashed at Clone #2 and it phased through the plasma blade. Clone #2 punched Wasabi and dropkicked him.

Baymax flew up to Clone #1, firing a barrage of bullets at it. Clone #1 phased through them, hovering around lazily until it close to Baymax. Clone #1 backhanded Baymax, sending him back into the sea. Baymax fired a missile at Clone #1 and it grabbed it them threw it back at him. The resultant explosion was huge, throwing water into the air and creating a small wave that hit the shore.

GoGo skated up to Clone #2 and threw a maglev disc at it. Clone #2 phased through the maglev disc, grabbed it and threw it at Hiro. Honey Lemon tossed two balls at Clone #2 and it grabbed them and threw them at Wasabi and Dash. Clone #2 directed the balls to make Dash and Wasabi slam into each other and tossed them both into the sea. Clone #2 directed the balls to pull Dash and Wasabi out of the water and slam them onto Hiro and GoGo. Clone #2 directed the balls back into Honey Lemon's handbag.

Honey Lemon looked at Clone #2 in shock.

"Nazar, he is no thief," Nazar said.

Dr. Cello watched the battle from a distance and looked at Nazar as he keyboarded on a computer connected to Project YELLOW.

"Nazar?" Dr. Cello said.

"He listens," Nazar said.

"So, after you wipe out humankind, what's gonna happen?" Dr. Cello asked.

"Nothing," Nazar said, "Nazar, he becomes what he already is; perfect. Destroying humans gives Nazar what he has always wanted; to be a destroyer,"

Dr. Cello's eyes darted between Nazar and his clones. The fluctuation was miniscule and only a trained eye like his could spot it, but with each word Nazar 'spoke', the Clones turned translucent. As Dr. Cello thought, Nazar must get weak when he is distracted.

"Nazar, he hears and he knows," Nazar said, "You think he is weakened by distraction, but the contrary; it is true. Dividing his attention does not weaken his brothers, it strengthens them because they slowly detach from him,"

"You can read minds?" Dr. Cello asked.

"Nazar, he speaks with no voice, but you hear him in your mind," Nazar said, "You think he cannot hear your mind as well?"

Dr. Cello looked at the guys in the battle and frowned.

"Oh, good boy, you understand now," Nazar said, "Their fight is fruitless because Nazar, he knows what they will do before they do it. With that, you know that killing people makes the noise stop in Nazar's head. Nazar, he likes the noise, but he must do what he must do,"

Dr. Cello wondered what he could do. Since Nazar could read their minds, every course of action was futile.

Wasabi slashed at Clone #2 with both blades and it held them. Clone #2 phased through them, lifted Wasabi by his neck and strangled him. Honey Lemon threw a Chem. Ball at Clone #2 it grabbed it and tossed it back at her. The ball exploded, covering Honey Lemon in an adhesive substance. Hiro directed micro-bots at Clone #2 and fired a sonic beam at it. Clone #2 phased through both attacks, teleported behind him and punched his backpack, puncturing it and knocking him several feet forward. GoGo threw a maglev disc at Clone #2 and it caught it. Dash ran up to Clone #2 and it smacked him with the maglev disc with so much force that the disc broke and Dash fell into the sea.

GoGo skated up to Clone #2 and it grabbed her by the neck, kicked her knee, backhanded her and tossed her in the sea.

Hiro struggled to get to his feet and saw an explosion in the skies. Clone #1 and Baymax had collided and Baymax crashed onto the beach, bounced around and upheaved a lot of sand. Baymax crashed against some rocks and smoke exuded from his armour.

"Ah, it is time," Nazar said, "Nazar; he will not kill you because it would be pointless. As he goes, you will already have died,"

The Clones turned into ash and the ash flew into Nazar's body.

"It has been fun, but Nazar, he must do what he must do," Nazar said, "He bids you farewell,"

Nazar opened the YELLOW door and behind it was a portal.

"Dr. Cello, can't you do anything?" Hiro asked desperately.

"I can't, there's a force field around the machine," Dr. Cello said.

Dr. Cello looked at the guys, each of his newfound friends.

"Guys, it's over," Dr. Cello said, "It's the end of the world,"

Dash ran out of the sea, carrying Wasabi, Fred and GoGo. Dash placed them on the sand and ran up to Honey Lemon. Dash placed his hands on the adhesive substance, vibrated them at high speeds and caused the substance to crumble. Dash helped Honey Lemon to her feet.

Nazar entered the portal and it closed. The guys looked around, dumbfounded by the fact that they had just lost.

The guys got to their feet and walked up to Dr. Cello.

"What now?" Honey Lemon asked.

"Well, we stop existing," Dr. Cello said calmly and he looked at his wristwatch, "In probably an hour since Nazar needs to find and kill every human,"

"You're calm about this?" GoGo asked.

"Freaking out won't change anything, plus I've lived a long life," Dr. Cello said.

Dr. Cello clenched his fist tightly until his knuckles turned white. GoGo noticed it.

"Stephen, –,"

Dr. Cello sighed.

"You know what, let me not think about myself," Dr. Cello said, his voice becoming hoarse, "You guys take my remote, go, and do what you wanna do before we all disappear,"

Dr. Cello handed Hiro the remote and he noticed his hands shake. Hiro looked up at Dr. Cello.

"What about you?" Hiro asked.

"Just take it," Dr. Cello said.

Hiro took the remote and Dr. Cello walked away from them, rubbing the back of his neck. Hiro turned to the others and glanced back at Dr. Cello.

"Okay …, I'll take you guys wherever you wanna go and I'll go back to the Café and say goodbye to Aunt Cass," Hiro said.

Honey Lemon nodded. Hiro looked at his friends, Honey Lemon, Fred, Wasabi, Dash and GoGo.

"I wanna thank you guys," Hiro said, "Since Tadashi's death, you guys have looked out for me through thick and thin. I asked you to risk your lives to take down Callaghan and you didn't hesitate to help me try and avenge Tadashi. You're my best friends; my family and nothing can ever change that. I can't thank you enough,"

"Well, it's been fun messing around with you guys," Fred said.

"Does this include me? 'Cuz I only met you guys less than a month ago," Dash said.

The guys chuckled and Honey Lemon hugged Dash.

"Of course it includes you," Honey Lemon said.

Wasabi wailed and covered his face with his hands.

"I'm gonna miss all of you," Wasabi said in a high-pitched voice, in between sniffles.

The guys pulled in for a group hug.

"This is goodbye, guys," Hiro said, "Whether we end up in the afterlife or not, we will always be a team,"

"If I see you guys on the other side, I'll send you guys a postcard," Fred said.

"I'm gonna miss me," Dash said lightly, "I'm just so awesome,"

"We'll miss you too," GoGo said smugly.

The guys pulled away and Hiro opened a portal.

"What about Baymax?" Honey Lemon asked.

Honey Lemon gestured to Baymax who was lying amongst the rocks. Baymax turned to them.

The guys walked up to Baymax.

"We're gonna miss you, big guy," Fred said.

"It was nice knowing you, Fred," Baymax said.

Fred walked away from Baymax and Wasabi walked up to Baymax. Wasabi cried and walked away.

"Goodbye, Wasabi," Baymax said.

"I'm gonna miss you, Baymax," Honey Lemon said, hugging him.

"It has been a pleasure, Honey Lemon," Baymax said.

Honey Lemon walked away from Baymax and Dash followed her, waving at him. GoGo squatted before Baymax and patted his head.

"You're a good robot," GoGo said.

"Goodbye, GoGo," Baymax said.

GoGo walked away from Baymax and Hiro walked up to him.

"I'll come back for you, buddy," Hiro said.

"I will be right here," Baymax said.

The guys reluctantly walked into the portal. Hiro turned to GoGo and she was looking at Dr. Cello.

"You're not coming?" Hiro asked.

"I need to talk to him," GoGo said and turned to him, "He's my friend,"

GoGo walked toward Dr. Cello and Hiro held her hand.

"GoGo," Hiro said.

GoGo turned to Hiro.

"In case we don't see each other again, you know before we all disappear," Hiro said.

"Yeah?" GoGo said.

Hiro kissed GoGo passionately and they put each other's foreheads together. Hiro and GoGo looked each other in the eye.

"Guess this is goodbye," Hiro said.

"Yeah," GoGo said with a sigh.

Hiro walked away from GoGo and she clung to his hand. GoGo reluctantly let go of Hiro and he walked into the portal. The portal closed.

GoGo rubbed the nape of her neck and walked up to Dr. Cello, who looked out at the sea.

"Stephen?" GoGo called.

Dr. Cello did not answer her.

"Don't you have anyone to say goodbye to?" GoGo asked.

Dr. Cello shook his head.

"What about Claire?" GoGo asked.

Tears welled up in Dr. Cello's eyes and he wiped them. Dr. Cello sighed tremulously.

"She's gone isn't she?" GoGo asked.

Dr. Cello nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" GoGo asked.

"I didn't want to worry you," Dr. Cello said.

"When did it happen?" GoGo asked.

"While you were in the hospital, after the blackout," Dr. Cello said, "She woke up one morning and said she had a headache. She went out to get some meds at the drug store and …,"

"I'm sorry," GoGo said.

Dr. Cello composed himself.

"Why are you here?" Dr. Cello asked.

"'Cuz you're my buddy and buddies stick together," GoGo teased, mimicking his hoarse voice.

"You still remember?" Dr. Cello asked.

"How would I forget? You talked like that for a whole year," GoGo said.

"Well, I was awkward," Dr. Cello said.

"You always are," GoGo said.

"Ah, well," Dr. Cello said with a shrug.

The two chuckled.

"Why aren't you with Hiro?" Dr. Cello asked.

"I thought you needed someone to talk to," GoGo said.

"Do I ever need someone to talk to?" Dr. Cello asked.

GoGo raised her eyebrow.

"Okay, maybe sometimes, but" Dr. Cello sighed, "Today, I just wanna die while looking at something beautiful,"

"Yeah, me too," GoGo said.

GoGo held Dr. Cello's hand and leaned on his shoulder.

"Alone, I mean," Dr. Cello said.

"Wow, you really don't want me here," GoGo said.

"You should be with Hiro, not with me," Dr. Cello said.

GoGo let go of Dr. Cello and sighed. Dr. Cello looked at GoGo closely.

"But you're still nervous about being with him," Dr. Cello said.

GoGo nodded.

"And you're in love with him, but can't say it and you feel weird because –,"

"Okay, enough," GoGo said, "You get the point,"

"Isn't it weird that I do all the talking when you wanna tell me something?" Dr. Cello asked.

"Well, we're both weird, just like when we met," GoGo said, "A spontaneous scientist in his thirties hanging out with a nerdy teen who is the complete opposite of a stereotypical nerd,"

"Spontaneous is a little bit of a lie," Dr. Cello said.

"It's my last day alive, might as well be nice for a change," GoGo said.

"I guess," Dr. Cello said, "But,"

Dr. Cello started pushing GoGo away.

"You'd better get going and talk to your dad and Hiro already," Dr. Cello said, "It could be an hour or only ten minutes before we all disappear,"

"Okay, okay," GoGo chuckled.

Dr. Cello stopped pushing GoGo and she turned to Dr. Cello. GoGo smiled and pecked Dr. Cello on the cheek.

"I'm gonna miss you, Stephen," GoGo said with a sigh, "A lot,"

"Well, I am a pretty fun guy," Dr. Cello said.

GoGo chuckled.

"Goodbye, GoGo" Dr. Cello said with a warm smile.

GoGo nodded and skated away at high speed.

Dr. Cello looked at the rising sun.

"You're neurotransmitters indicate that you're sad," Baymax said.

Dr. Cello nearly jumped and saw that Baymax was still lying on the rocks.

"Little bit of a short analysis, don't ya think," Dr. Cello said.

"We do not have much time left, so …," Baymax said.

"You're still here?" Dr. Cello asked.

"I thought I would lighten up the mood," Baymax said.

Dr. Cello smiled.

* * *

DASH RAN up to Honey Lemon's house and saw her sitting on the porch. Dash walked up to Honey Lemon and saw that she was crying.

"What's wrong?" Dash asked.

Honey Lemon gestured to him, as if saying, 'Really?' Dash shrugged and Honey Lemon blew her nose.

"Sorry, force of habit," Dash said.

Dash took a seat beside Honey Lemon.

"My parents aren't here," Honey Lemon said.

"You can't call them?" Dash asked.

"I don't know where they are," Honey Lemon said.

"You don't know where they work?" Dash asked.

"My parents don't talk much and they don't talk to me much either," Honey Lemon said, "They're always fighting and do their best to be away from home to avoid each other. My phone's busted now and I can't call any of them,"

Honey Lemon wiped her tears.

"Well, don't worry, I'm here," Dash said.

"You're not gonna talk to your family?" Honey Lemon asked.

"I just did," Dash said.

"It's only been half an hour," Honey Lemon said.

"Well, yeah, but we talked a lot," Dash said, "Plus, I figured there's some hot blonde out there who needs some company,"

"You don't really mean it," Honey Lemon said with a chuckle.

"Nah, what I should've said is that there's a girl I really wanna talk to and her eyes are the last thing I wanna see," Dash said.

Honey Lemon smiled slightly.

"You know this is bad timing to be hitting on me," Honey Lemon said.

"Well, I meant what I said," Dash said.

Honey Lemon looked at Dash then continued wiping her tears.

"Too bad for you, because I'm too busy crying right now," Honey Lemon said.

"No big deal," Dash stretched his arms, "We're just gonna die a little, nothing much; not like we didn't do it last week or anything,"

Honey Lemon nudged Dash and he chuckled. Honey Lemon sighed.

"I wanna ask you something," Honey Lemon said.

"Yeah?" Dash said.

"Do you do this to every girl you see or do you actually mean it when you say these things?" Honey Lemon asked, "I know you've hit on GoGo – sorta –, but what about me?"

"Yeah, I meant it," Dash said.

Honey Lemon raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" Honey Lemon asked.

"Yeah," Dash said, "I just did like messing around with people. GoGo seems irritable, so I went for it,"

"How do I know you're not just messing with me right now?" Honey Lemon asked.

"Because I like seeing your smile," Dash said.

Honey Lemon smiled.

"Now," Dash said.

Honey Lemon yelped as Dash lifted her.

"Come on, let's go find your parents," Dash said.

"I told you, I don't know where they are," Honey Lemon said.

"We'll find them soon enough," Dash said.

"But –,"

Honey Lemon screamed as Dash ran off with her.

* * *

HIRO WALKED into the Lucky Cat Café and saw Aunt Cass setting up shop. She turned to him and smiled brightly.

"Hey, where've you been?" Aunt Cass asked.

"Just out, superheroing," Hiro said.

"Well, you'd better try to get some sleep before classes start," Aunt Cass said.

"It's Saturday," Hiro said.

"Oh," Aunt Cass said, "Well, I kinda lost track since you go there everyday,"

Aunt Cass lifted a box of doughnuts and walked up to the display case, refilling it. Hiro walked toward Aunt Cass.

"Hey, Aunt Cass?" Hiro called.

"Yeah?" Aunt Cass said.

"I'm not sure how to say this, but …," Hiro said, "I'm gonna be gone for a while,"

"Where?" Aunt Cass asked.

"Somewhere far away," Hiro said, "I may not come back ever again,"

Aunt Cass turned to Hiro and saw him give a wistful smile.

"Why?" Aunt Cass asked.

"I can't say why, but I wanted to tell you before I left," Hiro said.

"Is it for a project or something?" Aunt Cass asked.

"No, it's not," Hiro said.

"Why do you wanna leave?" Aunt Cass asked.

"I really don't wanna leave, but I have no choice," Hiro said, "I only have thirty minutes or so left before I have to go,"

"Can't you have breakfast at least?" Aunt Cass asked.

"I'm sorry, I can't," Hiro said.

Aunt Cass noticed a tear roll down Hiro's cheek.

"What's going on?" Aunt Cass asked, "Are you alright?"

"You see, I really don't want to go, but … I can't stay here," Hiro said, "This is the last time I'm ever gonna see you. I'm sorry,"

"Is something wrong, I could –,"

"Aunt Cass!" Hiro said sternly.

Aunt Cass took it aback.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go …," Hiro said.

Aunt Cass walked away from the doughnut display case and walked up to Hiro.

"Well, it seems you've made your mind," Aunt Cass said, "Just know that I'll always be here for you, Hiro; you can come back any time you like,"

Hiro chuckled sadly.

"Oh, I'm gonna miss you," Aunt Cass said, hugging Hiro tightly.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Aunt Cass," Hiro said.

Hiro held Aunt Cass close to him. The hug lasted for a few minutes, but it felt like the years of hugging his aunt.

All those times he was hurt, bullied, picked on or was just going somewhere, his aunt was always open for a hug. Of all the things she had done for him, that simple gesture was what he was going to miss the most.

Hiro reluctantly pulled away from Aunt Cass.

"Well, let me just get packing," Hiro said with a hoarse voice.

"Okay," Aunt Cass said.

Hiro walked slowly up the stairs toward his room.

"I'm gonna make you the best breakfast ever," Aunt Cass said, "You'll certainly change your mind about leaving me,"

Hiro stopped and smiled at Aunt Cass.

"Yeah, I'll take you up on that offer," Hiro said.

* * *

HIRO PLACED Baymax's heavy body against a wall using low frequency sonic beams.

After dropping everyone off, Hiro went back to the beach and wanted to give Dr. Cello his remote back. He could not find Dr. Cello and assumed he had possibly disappeared because he was older than he was. He had assumed things would disappear all at once, but he was too sad to think clearly.

Finding Aunt Cass still around was a relief, but he was not sure how much time he had left before he would disappear.

"You're pretty heavy, you know that?" Hiro said.

Once Baymax was on the wall, Hiro slumped on his bed.

"Guess this is the end," Hiro said.

"I have already used my line for the last time we would ever see each other," Baymax said, "So I will use the last one I have,"

Hiro raised an eyebrow.

"Bah-a-la-la-la," Baymax said, waving his hand.

Hiro chuckled and so did Baymax.

"I'm gonna miss you, Baymax," Hiro said.

"And my distress misses you!" Baymax yelled.

"Huh?" Hiro said.

"Weee!" Baymax cheered.

"Low battery?" Hiro asked.

Baymax chuckled and blinked incoherently.

"Dark Baymax was a funny guy," Baymax said lazily.

"Hmm, was he?" Hiro asked sarcastically.

"Uh-huh," Baymax said, "He was kinda familiar …, did you k-know him or s-s- … salsa?"

"Yeah, sorta," Hiro said.

"Yeah," Baymax said, drifting off.

Baymax drifted off and stared at a fly buzzing by. Hiro got off his bed and removed his helmet, placing it on a table.

He walked passed Tadashi's side of the room and smiled warmly. He wondered if fading from existence was the same as dying. If there were one wish he could ever get granted, it would be that fading away was like dying so that he could see his brother again.

He would go into the afterlife and find his parents and brother waiting for him. He would have the family and the life he never had.

Hiro turned to the clock and it was 6:45 am.

Hiro threw himself on his bed and groaned. A knock came at his door.

"Come in," Hiro said without turning to the door.

The door opened and GoGo walked in, no longer in her superhero gear. Hiro sat up.

"GoGo, what're you doing here?" Hiro asked.

"Just thought I'd stop by and say hi," GoGo said blankly.

GoGo sat beside Hiro on the edge of the bed.

"What're you doing?" GoGo asked.

"Just dying," Hiro said blankly.

GoGo and Hiro sighed simultaneously.

"Never been good at this, you know? Just giving up and letting things crumble," GoGo said.

"Yeah?" Hiro asked.

"I normally fight it all, but what's there to fight right now?" GoGo said, "We lost,"

"First time you've told anyone about yourself either," Hiro said.

'It's the first time I'm gonna die," GoGo said.

"Yeah," Hiro said.

Hiro looked at GoGo.

"Why are you here?" Hiro asked.

"I couldn't talk to my dad," GoGo said.

"Why not?" Hiro asked.

"What am I supposed to say?" GoGo asked, "'Hey, Dad, we lost to a super villain and now it's the end of the world, goodbye'?"

"Thought you said your dad understood stuff like this," Hiro said.

"Well, I couldn't bear to look at him knowing that any second, the most important man in my life is about to die," GoGo said, "I couldn't bring myself to it … I'd have to say that I failed. Not once in my life have I ever said that, but now I have,"

"Just say you're going somewhere," Hiro said, 'It worked for me,"

"I can't do it," GoGo said, "I'm not like you,"

"Well, who is?" Hiro said, crossing his legs.

"Nobody else," GoGo said.

Hiro sighed and GoGo turned to Baymax, who was slowly shutting down.

"You remember that time at the Nerd Lab when we kissed?" GoGo asked.

"No, doesn't ring a bell," Hiro said sarcastically, "Got more important things on my mind,"

"Hiro, I'm being serious," GoGo said.

"Yeah, I remember," Hiro said.

GoGo turned so she could talk to him face to face. Hiro turned to her as well.

"Well, it got me thinking about how things would go between us," GoGo said.

"I was just gonna let things flow naturally," Hiro said, "Let things happen when they happen,"

"Well, in that case, we're on the same page," GoGo said.

"That page being?" Hiro asked.

"That I can't live without you and I can't believe I'm about to lose you," GoGo said, "You mean the world to me, Hiro – well, you and my dad, but – you're my reason to keep going,"

"Meh, not on that page at all," Hiro said sarcastically, "You're like, way out there,"

GoGo chuckled and Hiro smirked.

GoGo kissed Hiro and hugged him tightly.

"I love you, Hiro," GoGo said.

"I love you, GoGo," Hiro said.

GoGo and Hiro held each other closely, anticipating their lives' end as the sun's morning rays illuminated the room.

GoGo rested her head on Hiro's shoulder and he nuzzled her hair.

* * *

A PORTAL opened in a vast jungle and Nazar stepped out of it. Dinosaurs roamed the landscape and there was no sign of modern civilization.

"Finally," Nazar said, "Nazar, he is here, the place where he can change history; where he can destroy the human race. This is –,"

A large meteor descended from the sky, covering the sky in the orange light of its flames as it burned in the atmosphere.

"Oh crap, I knew I should've just been an accountant," Nazar said, pouting.

The meteor hit the earth with a large explosion that enveloped the entire landscape, consuming Nazar.

* * *

As always, Follow, Favourite and Review and Await the Awesomeness as we dive deeper into the universe. Thanks for reading.


	9. Lucky Cat

HIRO, HONEY Lemon, Wasabi, Fred, Baymax and GoGo sat around the 'Nerd Lab' in the morning. They had tried working on their projects, but nothing was working out.

Everyone was so pumped to get back to work now that their class's lab was back up and running. The rest of the school was still trying to recuperate though power was on. The guys could not wait to get back to work, except for Hiro, who infected them all with his unwillingness to do anything.

It had been a week since Nazar went through the portal and since nothing had changed, they assumed his plan failed and he had died or ended up in the space-time continuum or whatever. The past week was nerve-wrecking for the guys and paranoia quickly set in. It surprised Hiro how GoGo and Dash were so calm after the first day of what Fred called, 'The Week of Terror'. Hiro spent sleepless nights and had been panicking the whole time until Friday.

Since then, all Hiro wanted to do was lay around, sleep and get his energy back until he had the will to do anything. From how everyone else felt because of him, it would be a very, very long time.

Hiro sat upside down on a couch and played games on his phone, Fred read a comic, GoGo laid on a couch, looking at the ceiling, Honey Lemon sorted through photos on her phone and Wasabi was knitting a jersey. Baymax spent his time as usual, looking around and wary for any dangers to the health of his friends.

"You wanna go somewhere else? It's getting kinda cramped in here," Wasabi asked.

"Why? We're fine here," Hiro said absentmindedly.

"Well, we've been here for nearly an hour, it's getting a little boring," Wasabi said.

"You seem to be having fun with your stitching," Hiro said.

"It's more than stitching; it's art," Wasabi said.

"Whatever," Hiro said.

"Wasabi does have a point; we can't spend the whole day doing nothing," Honey Lemon said.

"Has the world disappeared yet?" Hiro asked.

"No," Wasabi said.

"Then I'm not gonna budge," Hiro said.

"So, because that Nazar guy tried to wipe out the human race, you want to throw everything to the wind?" Wasabi asked.

"No, I just don't feel like doing anything today," Hiro said.

"Wasabi is correct, your inactivity is ill-advised," Baymax said, "Developing a lazy lifestyle can lead to lethargy and overeating, which can lead to obesity,"

"I'm not gonna get fat," Hiro said, "… or maybe that might be a good idea,"

"I would advise against that," Baymax said, "High amounts of glucose and fat in your body can inhibit homeostatic function and is a big health risk,"

"Doesn't change the fact that I'm not doing anything today," Hiro said.

"It will change the fact that we're dating," GoGo said, "I don't like fat guys,"

"What? You'd like me even if I was fat," Hiro said.

"Meh," GoGo said.

GoGo blew a bubble.

"I wonder what happened to Nazar," Fred said.

"All that matters is that he's gone," Honey lemon said.

"It would be cool to find out," Fred said, "What if he ended up in a parallel dimension where he ended up becoming a dragon?"

"What would turn him into a dragon in an alternate universe?" Honey Lemon asked.

"What wouldn't? Who knows, maybe he's a shape-shifter," Fred said.

"Can we change the subject? I've had enough nightmares already," Wasabi said.

"It's great that Hiro can fight now," Fred said, "What name should we give him?"

"Why should we give him a name?" Honey Lemon asked.

"Well, I'm Fredzilla, you're Honey Lemon – well, I'm the only one with a superhero name; but you guys have your nicknames, so they still count," Fred said, "I think Hiro should have a superhero nickname,"

"Yeah? Better not be fusion again," GoGo said.

"No, I'm passed that," Fred said, "How's about 'The Bomb'?"

"Why 'The Bomb'?" Hiro asked.

"'Cause you're the bomb," Fred said.

"It's lame," Hiro said.

"How's about the Big Bomb,"

"No,"

"Or the Stink Bomb,"

"I think we should just leave Hiro without a nickname," Wasabi said.

"Why are you so focussed on bombs?" Honey Lemon asked.

"'Cause he throws bombs around," Fred said.

"Isn't that Honey Lemon's shtick?" Hiro asked.

"No, I'm talking about the sonic bombs he throws around," Fred said.

"They aren't bombs, their beams," Hiro said.

"Don't entertain him," GoGo said, "It took thirty minutes to make him shut up last time,"

"That only happened once," Fred said.

"Still have a ringing in my ears," GoGo said, "Kept shouting about some kinda crap,"

"It was the pizza," Wasabi said.

"It was only one time," Fred said.

GoGo ignored him.

"Anyways, how's about using bombs next time?" Fred asked, "Imagine this, a bomb that stinks so bad, people wanna smell it even more,"

"How in the world does something smell so bad, it's good?" Wasabi asked.

"I heard of a team so good, it's criminal," Fred said.

"It was a movie," Wasabi said.

"Maybe GoGo's right about not entertaining him," Honey Lemon said.

"Come on, it's a good idea," Fred said.

"You wanna get outta here, Hiro?" GoGo asked.

"Why are you with Hiro all the time?" Fred asked.

GoGo ignored him and kept chewing her gum.

"You're keeping secrets from me, aren't you?" Fred said.

"It's pretty obvious that they're dating," Wasabi said.

"Yeah, if two weeks of not noticing them dating counts as 'pretty obvious'," Honey Lemon said.

"GoGo's sarcasm's spreading," Wasabi asked, "First Hiro, now Honey Lemon, maybe she's right; we should leave before we start talking about flying a plane underground,"

"Wouldn't that be awesome?" Fred said excitedly.

"I'm tired of this," GoGo said, sitting up, "Hiro, let's go,"

"Where?" Hiro asked.

"Does it matter?" GoGo asked.

"No, it doesn't," Hiro said.

GoGo and Hiro got up and headed for the door when it swung open. A redheaded girl entered the room, smiling widely. She had a very bubbly personality and wore an amount of pink that GoGo found sickening.

"Hi!" The girl said.

"Who're you?" GoGo asked.

"Oh, I'm Cat Valentine, Fred told me to come over here," Cat said.

Fred rose from his seat.

"Oh, hi, I thought you weren't coming," Fred said.

"Sorry, but it took me a while to find this place," Cat said.

"It's next to the main building," Honey Lemon said.

"I was distracted," Cat said.

GoGo raised an eyebrow.

"Guys, this is Cat," Fred said, pointing at the people he mentioned, "Cat, this is GoGo, Hiro, Honey Lemon, Wasabi and –,"

"Whoa," Cat said.

Cat walked toward Baymax, her eyes sparkling with excitement. Baymax stood up and waved at her.

"Cool," Cat said, "Who's this?"

"Hello, I am Baymax, Hiro's personal healthcare companion," Baymax said.

"He's Hiro's nurse bot," Fred said.

"He just said that," GoGo said.

"He's adorable, like a huge cocoanut," Cat said.

"Cocoanuts are hairy," Wasabi said.

"No, like the inside of one," Cat said.

"It's not soft on the inside," Wasabi said.

"I thought they were both soft," Cat said in confusion.

GoGo blew a bubble and leaned toward Hiro.

"We going or not?" GoGo asked.

"I wanna see where this goes," Hiro said.

GoGo folded her arms.

"What cool stuff can he do?" Cat asked.

"I was created to help the sick and injured. I scan a person's biological systems to see what the problem is and I administer the appropriate medication," Baymax said.

"Ooh, scan me," Cat said.

Baymax scanned Cat.

"Your body's vital systems are relatively normal," Baymax said, "Your neurotransmitters show high levels of Dopamine, Oxytocin and Serotonin. You seem to be excited,"

"What else can you do?" Cat asked.

"There is nothing else that I can to do for you at the moment," Baymax said, "You are perfectly alright,"

"So, where'd you two meet?" Honey Lemon asked.

"We met at a Ducky Momo Expo," Fred said.

"A Duck Momo Expo?" Hiro asked.

"What's interesting about ducks?" Wasabi asked.

"He's not a duck, he's a TV character," Cat said, "Ducks are so cute, with their wings and their flapping,"

Cat imitated a duck's quack and wing movement.

"What's she here for?" GoGo asked impatiently.

"Well, I just wanted you guys to meet her," Fred said, "I'm taking her to the ball tonight,"

"What ball?" Hiro asked.

"Some masquerade ball the board's using to fundraise for the destroyed tech," Honey Lemon said, "I heard Linkin Park's performing,"

"What is a park doing inside a ball?" Baymax asked, "A park is too large to fit inside a ball,"

"No, Linkin Park's a band and the ball is a party," Honey Lemon said.

Baymax blinked.

"A rubber band?" Baymax asked.

"No a rock band," Honey Lemon said.

"What is interesting about a band of rocks?" Baymax asked.

Wasabi picked up a laptop, typed on it and handed it to Baymax.

"Download this," Wasabi said.

Baymax received the laptop.

"Crap, I forgot about the ball," Hiro said, "I need a suit, a tie, a mask,"

"Ooh, I should wear my Fredzilla mask," Fred said.

"You can't wear that, it's too big," Wasabi said.

"How's about a pink duck mask?" Cat asked.

"There's no such thing as a pink duck," Honey Lemon said.

"Yeah and you need something that's not stupid," GoGo said.

"How's about a black duck mask? Or a green one?" Cat asked.

"Or Godzilla mask and a Megazord mask?" Fred asked excitedly, "Or a Mecha-Mega-Godzilla-Zord mask!"

GoGo looked at Cat and Fred disapprovingly.

"You are such a perfect couple," GoGo said, "My life just got thirty times more annoying,"

"Don't forget Hiro, you need a date," Wasabi said, "I need to find one myself,"

"You should ask Clarisse Cello, she's open," Honey Lemon said.

"Okay, looks like I'm covered," Wasabi said.

"Well, in that case, GoGo, I want you to go to the masquerade ball with me," Hiro said.

"You want?" GoGo asked.

"Can I take you to the masquerade ball?" Hiro asked.

"You tell me," GoGo said in blasé.

"May you go to the masquerade ball with me?" Hiro asked.

"Now that you asked nicely," GoGo said, batting her eyes, "No,"

"Come on," Hiro said.

"Okay, I'll think about it," GoGo said, "But, I wouldn't keep my hopes up if I were you. Actually, I wouldn't have any hopes at all,"

Hiro felt deflated and Honey Lemon looked at GoGo disapprovingly. Honey Lemon rose from her seat.

"Okay, you guys pick us up at 6, we'll go to the mall to get some outfits," Honey Lemon said.

"I'd love to come," Cat said.

"I'm not going," GoGo said.

"You're coming with us," Honey Lemon insisted.

Honey Lemon yanked GoGo's arm and headed out the door.

"Bye Fred," Cat said.

"See ya," Fred said.

Cat left the room.

* * *

"GOGO, WHAT'RE you doing?" Honey Lemon asked.

GoGo shrugged.

"You know, it took a lot of courage for Hiro to do that," Honey Lemon scolded, "Why'd you shoot him down like that?"

"'Cuz I wanted to," GoGo said.

"Why?" Honey Lemon asked.

"'Cuz I can," GoGo said.

"You're the worst girlfriend in the history of girlfriends, you know that?" Honey Lemon said.

GoGo chucked another stick of gum in her mouth.

"If you keep up with this, you're gonna lose Hiro," Honey Lemon said.

"Meh, whatever," GoGo said.

"Why's that little kid in college?" Cat asked.

"He's really smart," Honey Lemon said, "He graduated high school when he was thirteen,"

"Why should she go to the ball with him? Isn't he just a kid?" Cat asked.

"She's sixteen and he's fourteen, it's perfectly fine," Honey Lemon said.

"Okay," Cat said uneasily.

Honey Lemon, GoGo and Cat walked down the hallway.

"What're you taking me to the mall for?" GoGo asked.

"We're gonna get a nice dress and you're going to the ball with Hiro," Honey Lemon said.

GoGo groaned.

* * *

FRED SMILED dreamily.

"I think I'm in love," Fred said.

"Well, please don't, we have too many people in this group as it is," Hiro said.

"Ergo, people like you," Wasabi said.

"I can't help it; she completes me," Fred said, "She's so funny and she's got all these awesome ideas,"

"Wait, there's more?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah," Fred said.

Hiro groaned and threw himself on a couch. Dash ran into the room, eating a hot dog.

"'Sup, guys," Dash said.

Dash looked around the room.

"Where're the girls?" Dash asked.

"They just went to the mall to get some outfits for tonight," Wasabi said.

"Oh," Dash said.

"And I'm going without a date," Hiro said.

"Don't worry, it's not so bad," Dash said, "There's something satisfying about me going to the ball with a hot date and you not going with one even if you have a girlfriend,"

Wasabi and Hiro looked at him disapprovingly.

"You're not helping," Hiro said.

"Just go, man. Don't be the loser stuck at home playing videogames and stuff like I was," Dash said, "Although, I did choose to play videogames over hog-dancing lessons and I was never a loser,"

Dash stroked his chin.

"Man, I'm terrible at cheering people up," Dash said.

"No, you're right; I'm gonna go," Hiro said, "Who knows, maybe she's just messing with me and she'll come,"

"Dude, do you know how hard it is to make a girl named GoGo come?" Dash asked, "It's impossible; she's always going somewhere,"

The guys looked at him disapprovingly. Dash shrugged.

"Okay, the goofball thing is not for me," Dash said.

"Yeah, it's my shtick," Fred said.

"Relax, Hiro, she'll come to the ball," Wasabi said, "I just need to ask out Clarisse. I'll tell her that I'll be the dashing man in a tux,"

"Hey, that's my line! I'm gonna sue," Dash said.

Wasabi shrugged.

"Ah, forget it, the trial will take too long," Dash said.

"Ooh, I forgot to check on my Banzai Tree," Wasabi said as he got up.

"Dude, this isn't your house," Dash said, "Why do you bring so much stuff here?"

"Hey, you have no idea how my family is," Wasabi said.

Wasabi walked over to his workstation.

"Yeah, you have no idea, man," Fred said, "He's got like a dad and a mom and siblings! Inconceivable!"

Hiro raised an eyebrow.

"Why didn't I just go with the girls, it'd be far better than this," Dash said.

"Didn't you pass by them on the way here?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, I saw them when I bypassed them in the hall, but I was distracted," Dash said.

"Come on, that's not cool, man," Wasabi said.

"What? I really was," Dash said, "I was downloading a song on my phone,"

"You weren't even holding your phone when you came in," Wasabi said.

Dash darted his eyes left and right, and smirked.

"How're we gonna go about getting to the ball anyway?" Hiro asked.

"No problem, I got everything back at my house," Fred said.

"Does that include a knitting set?" Wasabi said excitedly.

"What?" Hiro asked.

The guys looked at Wasabi disapprovingly.

"I want a new one, okay?" Wasabi said.

"No, I meant suits and a ride, man," Fred said.

"You sure we should go to his house?" Dash asked, "We might get infected with stupid,"

"Nah, it's not contagious," Hiro said.

"Okay," Dash said uneasily, "Let's go,"

The guys left the room.

* * *

WASABI, FRED, Dash, Baymax and Hiro walked into Fred's room and the TV was on.

On TV was a black man wearing a taco sombrero with guacamole on it, a samurai outfit and was playing a Mexican guitar.

"Tacos Wasabi está aquí para detenerte y salvar el día!" The man on TV said, "Ai, Ai, Ai, Ai!"

The man on TV strummed the guitar at a high tempo and pulled out the neck of the guitar, revealing that it is the hilt of a hidden kitana blade.

Wasabi groaned.

"Tacos Wasabi's on, I missed this episode last week," Fred said.

"I hate that show," Wasabi said.

"What's 'Tacos Wasabi'?" Dash asked.

"It's a stupid show about a black guy who is both Japanese and Mexican, who fights futuristic alien burrito cyborgs from the planet Mars," Wasabi said.

"That is dumb as Hell," Dash said.

"How is a human being capable of having Japanese and Mexican parents whilst being a Negro?" Baymax asked, "My databanks are not aware of humans with three parents. Is this something I should know about?"

"No, don't put that in your databanks," Hiro said, "It's just a dumb show,"

"By 'dumb' you mean 'awesome'," Fred said as he sat on a beanbag couch, "Like the episode when he fought Jalapeño Prime and then he found out the Burrito Overlord is his uncle,"

Dash stared at Fred, dumbfounded by what he just said. Hiro tapped Dash's shoulder sympathetically.

"He's a lost cause," Hiro said, shaking his head, "He's gone so far as paying the network not to cancel the show,"

"I thought food was incapable of being a monarch of a –,"

"Don't listen to him, Baymax," Hiro said.

Baymax nodded and Hiro directed him away from the TV. The TV show finished and Fred got off the couch.

"Well, the show's over," Fred said, "Let me show you the suits,"

Fred walked up to a wardrobe nearby and swung it open, revealing a whole bunch of monster costumes that hung inside it.

"These are the suits you were talking about?" Wasabi asked.

"We can't wear this," Dash said.

"Why? They're awesome," Fred said.

"It's a masquerade ball, not a Halloween party," Hiro said.

"Oh, sorry about that," Fred said, "I was talking about these,"

Fred pushed the monster costumes to the side, revealing a line of expensive tuxedoes behind them. They were in different sizes and colours including black, grey, gold and white.

"Nice," Wasabi said.

"Hey, why do you have tuxedos in different sizes?" Hiro asked.

"I had my butler custom make them," Fred said, "I'm always prepared,"

"Except for High School where you never had a pen," Wasabi said.

"Exactly," Fred said.

Baymax blinked then turned to Wasabi.

"Graphite pencils are a great alternative for writing," Baymax said.

"Well, now that we've covered everything," Dash said, "Let's get rolling,"

The guys picked out tuxedos from the wardrobe.

* * *

HONEY LEMON, Dash, Wasabi, Clarisse, Fred and Cat sat in a limo, clad in tuxedoes and gowns. Hiro entered the limo and sat down, cupping his chin sadly.

"What happened?" Wasabi asked.

"She not home," Hiro said.

"She even avoided you at home so that you wouldn't beg," Dash said, "Life sucks, man and too bad for you because it doesn't for me,"

"I'm sorry, Hiro," Honey Lemon said.

"Is she mad at me or something?" Hiro asked.

"Maybe it's because you're so young," Cat said.

"Two years doesn't matter, Cat," Honey Lemon said.

"It weirds me out," Cat said.

Hiro sighed.

"Come on, man, cheer up," Dash said, "I look awesome,"

Hiro shook his head.

"Though, I've never looked un-awesome before," Dash said.

"We can take you back home if you want," Honey Lemon said.

"No, I shouldn't ruin this for the rest of you," Hiro said.

"Let's get going, Heathcliff," Fred said.

The limo drove away from GoGo's house.

"7pm on the dot," Wasabi said as he looked at his wristwatch, "Shouldn't we have been there earlier? This is late,"

"C'mon, bro, it's called being 'fashionably late'," Dash said.

"Where's the robot?" Cat asked.

"He's back home helping out my aunt at her café," Hiro said.

"We should have brought him," Cat said, "It would be nice to see him scan things and say what they are,"

"He's a nurse bot, not some kinda tour guide," Hiro said.

"That's a little boring," Cat said.

"That's what he's supposed to do," Hiro said.

"Oh, you should've seen him in this superhero suit he made for him," Fred said, "He can fly, shoot out his fist, –,"

"Can he turn bad guys into fluffy teddy bears and rabbits with Russian accents?" Cat asked, "That'd be so cute,"

The guys looked at her in confusion.

"What?" Honey Lemon asked.

Cat impersonated a Russian gangster.

"Ty glupyy," Cat said with a cute smile.

"Uh, that means 'you're stupid'," Wasabi said.

"I thought it meant 'goodbye'," Cat said.

"I think I agree with Hiro on the whole thing about her being one Fred too many," Dash said.

"Yup," Hiro said.

* * *

FRED'S LIMO pulled up to the SFIT auditorium. There was a sea of people outside the building and some were entering it.

"We've arrived, sir," Heathcliff said.

"Don't forget the masks," Wasabi said.

The guys donned assorted Japanese folklore masks that covered their eyes. Fred wore a Godzilla mask that covered his entire head and Cat wore a duck mask.

"Dude, what the hell is that?" Dash asked.

"What? It's my mask," Fred said.

"Take it off," Wasabi said.

"Okay, fine," Fred said with a groan.

Fred took off the Godzilla mask and put on a normal one. The guys got out of the limo and walked toward the auditorium.

"Wait a minute," Honey Lemon said.

The guys stopped.

"Isn't the point of the masquerade ball for us to come here separately then try to find each other?" Honey Lemon asked.

The guys looked at each other and shrugged.

"Let's get it on," Dash said.

Honey Lemon placed her arm in Dash's and entered the building. The guys entered the building in pairs and Hiro looked around.

There were so many people that he was unsure if GoGo was there or not. Hiro sighed and entered the building.

* * *

PEOPLE DANCED to loud music that Linkin Park performed on stage. Everyone split up and Hiro stood at the entrance. Hiro looked around and did not see GoGo anywhere.

Hiro's heart dropped in his stomach and he sighed sadly. Hiro looked at his watch.

"This is gonna be a long night," Hiro said.

Hiro leaned against a wall and watched a girl walk by.

"Looking for someone?" A familiar voice asked.

Hiro turned and his jaw dropped.

GoGo stood before Hiro in a light purple dress with one shoulder strap, a navy blue belt and velvet diamond encrusted shoes. She wore a bedazzled mask with feathers and had a black flower in her hair.

"Wow," Hiro said in shock, "Just wow,"

"Is that all you have to say?" GoGo asked.

"You look amazing," Hiro said.

"I know, I try," GoGo said with a shrug, "To be honest, it's all thanks to Honey Lemon,"

Hiro nodded, his mouth agape, not actually hearing what she said.

"Hey, I know I look great, but snap out of it," GoGo said, snapping her fingers.

"Oh, sorry," Hiro said.

"Shall we dance?" GoGo asked as she held her hand out to Hiro.

Hiro took her hand and the two walked up to the dance floor. Linkin Park had just stopped playing and a slow song was playing.

Hiro placed his hands around GoGo's waist and she placed hers over his shoulder as they slow danced.

"This is really nice," GoGo said, "Didn't think the board could afford a band like Linkin Park,"

"Pretty sure it was just a gag," Hiro said.

"Hmm," GoGo said.

"Gave me a little bit of a scare there; I didn't think you'd come," Hiro said.

"It's weird that you still did," GoGo said, "You'd just stand near the entrance and watch other people dancing if I didn't come?"

"I wasn't gonna do that," Hiro said.

"You were doing that," GoGo said.

"Ah, well," Hiro said with a shrug.

GoGo chuckled.

"You couldn't have just said 'yes'?" Hiro asked.

"I wanted to surprise you," GoGo said.

"Why?" Hiro asked.

"Well, your birthday's coming soon and I'm not one for gifts so, here's mine in advance," GoGo said.

"It's a pretty sucky gift," Hiro said lightly.

"You'd want me to get you some robot you could've already built or a videogame you could have already programmed yourself?" GoGo asked.

"Nah, this is way better," Hiro said.

"Seriously, you'd just stand and watch everyone else dance if I hadn't come?" GoGo asked, "You wouldn't just come with someone else?"

"I'd just imagine what it'd be like if you had come and you were dancing with me," Hiro said, "I can't be with anyone else but you,"

GoGo smiled at him.

"You do know that's kinda pathetic, right?" GoGo said.

"I'd rather be pathetic than pretend that I can be with someone else," Hiro said, "You're the only one for me,"

"That's so cheesy," GoGo said laughing.

"Well, never been good at this," Hiro said with a shrug.

"Then shut up and hold me," GoGo said.

Hiro smiled at GoGo and they continued dancing.

The night was magical and the hours flew by like seconds, but felt like years because neither of them wanted it to end. Before they knew it, it was midnight and it was time to take off their masks.

GoGo took Hiro's mask off and looked at his smirking face. It seemed to her like removing the mask revealed another person underneath. He was not the cute little boy she met in the Nerd Lab the night of Tadashi's death; he was becoming a young man. He was a little taller than when they first met and his face was becoming more toned, all to her pleasure.

Hiro removed GoGo's mask and he was awestruck. He was amazed at how he marvelled more and more at GoGo's beauty. Her eyes were so alluring that he wondered if he was drooling literally, as he was mentally. Her face was so smooth and perfect, from her pink cheeks to her purple lips; Aphrodite could not compare in his mind.

Hiro and GoGo stared at each other, lost in the other's eyes. Hiro kissed GoGo, holding her face.

Fred's mouth dropped and Cat turned to Hiro and GoGo.

"Aw, cute," Cat said, "I think,"

"When did they start dating?" Fred asked.

Wasabi slapped his forehead.

* * *

HIRO WALKED up the stairs and heard the TV on in the living room. Hiro saw that Aunt Cass was asleep, turned off the TV and picked up a blanket off the floor, draping it over her. She cuddled up on the couch and he smiled at her.

Hiro walked up to his room and threw himself on his bed.

"The light on the horizon was brighter yesterday, with shadows floating over, the scars begin to fade …," Baymax said.

Hiro shot up and saw Baymax seated on the floor across from him.

"Where'd you hear that?" Hiro asked.

"I downloaded information about that rock band, Linkin Park," Baymax said, "Their music is quite interesting,"

"Did you hear all their songs?" Hiro asked.

"Just the one I sung," Baymax said.

"Okay, just stop there and don't look them up," Hiro said.

"Why should I not download more info?" Baymax asked, "Are they not a popular music group?"

"Just trust me on it," Hiro said.

"Okay," Baymax said, "What about this other artist, Nicki Minaj? I saw a link when I was –,"

"Please, stop looking up music," Hiro said.

"If you insist," Baymax said.

Hiro chuckled and grinned, throwing himself back on his bed.

"Oh my gosh, look at her –,"

"That's it, we're clearing your memory," Hiro said.

Hiro walked up to Baymax.

"But Hiro, this music is quite fascinating," Baymax tried to insist.

"Come on," Hiro said.

* * *

A MAN in a brown jacket was standing on a rooftop across from Hiro's house with a perfect view of his room.

The man looked around and donned a mask.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

This is the final chapter of The Sparrow and The Door. For info about the sequel, please read the bio and –

Deadpool: "What! GoGo and Hiro are dating? I am shocked. It's not like they put it in the title or anything; what a plot twist!"

Author: "It is in the title,"

Deadpool: "Why is it that these guys are writing on RealDone? I wanna write too,"

Author: "Deadpool, please leave,"

Deadpool: "No, it's my time to shine!"

Author: "Please readers, we highly advise that you –,"

Deadpool: "I have a question, why couldn't they continue their discussion about Nazar in the 'Nerd Lab'?"

Author: …

Deadpool: "Oh, you're hiding secrets, huh? Is Nazar a flying ninja penguin from Lords of the Rings of the Rising of the Apes of Narnia?"

Author: …

Deadpool: "Don't ignore me!"

Author: …

Deadpool: "Oh, so you think you're the only one who can write fanfics, huh?"

Author: …

Deadpool: "Oh, I'm gonna show you that I can write cool stuff too, in fact; even better stuff! Do you readers remember that scene when the guys were in the limo? I think it would've been better if it was just the dudes in it. Here's how it would go if I wrote it,"

"Guys, like we planned," Fred says.

"C'mon, this is stupid," Wasabi says.

"No, you were outvoted, we agreed to do it," Fred yells.

"Fine," Wasabi sighs.

Heathcliff drives the limo up a ramp in front of SFIT and crashes onto a wall of the auditorium right over Cat, GoGo, Honey Lemon and Clarisse. The girls look up in fear, when suddenly...

BAM! The guys fall out of the crushed car that is stuck to the building and land in front of the girls. Their bodies unscathed, they walk on cockily, looking awesome and popping their collars.

"Yeah, what?" Wasabi says in his coolest Vin Diesel impersonation.

Suddenly, PSSH! The guys turn into ashes.

Deadpool: "Best cliff-hanger ever!"

Author: "Deadpool, go away,"

Deadpool: "Who's the guy in the brown jacket, huh? Is it Batman?"

Author: "Why would Batman wear a brown jacket?"

Deadpool: "You can't tell Batman what to do!"

Author: …

Deadpool: "Is it Batman? Tell me it's Batman, 'cuz it'd be so awesome if Batman starts dating Aunt Cass and they fly over to Knowhere to retrieve a cheese sandwich from Bill Cosby and acquire a flaming Excalibur!,"

Author: "Please, just shut up,"

Deadpool: "Deadpool! Yeah!"

Author: "Ugh,"

As always, Follow, Favourite and Review and Await the Awesomeness as we dive deeper into the universe. Thanks for reading.


End file.
